Oppai Dragon vs Miracle Levia-tan
by USAthroughout
Summary: Oppai Dragon and Miracle Levia-tan were nominated for the Best TV Series by the Underworld TV Awards, but when the results came, Serafall begins realizing that a good show involves more than just sticking within character. She decides to live in the Hyoudou residence in hopes to find what is needed through Issei. Issei x Serafall (And the rest of his harem). Little ecchi included.
1. Chapter 1

With Oppai Dragon becoming very famous in such a short time in the Underworld, Issei and Rias are having trouble in keeping schedule of all the promotional events to attend to.

"Look! It's Oppai Dragon and Switch Princess!"

The children take notice of them every time they go to the Underworld, much to Issei and Rias' embarrassment. Their tokusatsu show, Oppai Dragon, has reached almost all their intended broadcast destinations, including the world of the Youkai, where Kunou became a fan due to her crush on Issei.

"Moments like this made me wish I have a normal life." Rias told Issei.

"You have no idea how much I agree with you Buchou. It is very tiring when kids expect you to arrive on time without caring that we also have our own lives to take care of."

Issei often cannot wait to get back home to spend more time fondling Rias' breasts. Rias also thinks about going home during these events and spend more time with Issei, along with the rest of her peerage. Luckily, with Ravel as their manager, they were able to bear their newfound fame better than when Azazel managed them, due to the fact that he was the one who pitched the idea for the show.

Meanwhile, Serafall Leviathan was seen in the mountains playing her character in her own show, Miracle Levia-tan, which has been in a minor rivalry with Oppai Dragon for quite some time, despite the fact that her show is older than the latter.

One of the director's assistance came to deliver a letter to the director himself. "What is this?"

"Something from the Underworld TV Awards regarding the show. Open it and read it."

"Very well. Cut!" The director told the crew.

"What is going on director-san?" Serafall asked with a smile.

"We just got a letter from the Underworld TV Awards committee regarding our show. I need to read what they said about it."

The director wasted no time in reading the letter and everyone in the crew became surprised by what was inside the letter.

"No way, the committee has just nominated Miracle Levia-tan in three categories for Best Performance In A Children's Series, Best Music, and Best TV Series! Usually children's series aren't nominated for Best TV Series so this is big."

"Finally, Miracle Levi-tan is winning the hearts of all children in the Underworld." Serafall spoke out of excitement.

"Being nominated is a big achievement for sure, but remember that there are other TV shows that Miracle Levia-tan has to compete with for that award. We got to send the best footage for the committee to use." The Producer advised.

"Then let's all try our best." Serafall remains optimistic, as are the rest of her crew.

While Issei is watching the new episode of Oppai Dragon with the rest of the Hyoudou Residence, a magical circle form with Sirzechs Lucifer coming out of it.

Rias became surprised at his presence. "Onii-sama? What are you doing here?"

"I am here to bring this letter to your wonderful peerage. Did you know that the Underworld TV Awards nominated Oppai Dragon in two categories?"

"What? Let me see! Let me see!" Rias immediately grabs the letter and shows it to the rest of the group as they read it.

Issei becomes especially surprised when reading what they are nominated for. "We were nominated for Best TV Series and Best Stunt Coordination?"

"Correct Ise-kun. It is also rare for a children's series to be nominated for Best TV Series so it is big for the both of us. I expect all of us to attend the awards ceremony if you want."

"Are you kidding Lucifer-sama? It would be a huge honor to attend such a prestigious ceremony and to see if Oppai Dragon wins any of the nominations." Irina said with excitement.

"Yes. I cannot wait to see if the man I chosen has win any awards for his show." Xenovia added.

"Well then prepare yourself. The awards ceremony will start within a week. Dress proper and act casual and I will see you all there."

Sirzech left the house in the same magic circle as Issei is still in complete shock after reading the letter listing the show's nominations.

"I can't believe that my show has made it this far. I never considered having my own show in the first place until it actually happened. I am going to need some time to take it all in." Issei lies down on his seat to relax.

Rias is just as surprised of the situation, but remain calm and collected. "It is indeed a huge accomplishment for the show, but remember that just because we are nominated, doesn't mean that we won the awards. There are other shows that are nominated for such achievements and they might have done better."

"Don't worry, as his manager I am sure Ise-sama will win something with his show if not the awards." Ravel seems confident of Oppai Dragon's success.

The entire Hyoudou Residence becomes desperate trying to prepare for the award ceremony, as they have to decide what to wear, how to act, and how to make a speech should the show win any awards.

On the day of the awards ceremony, the Gremory group, along with Ophis and Irina, came as scheduled, only to see another familiar face in the area.

"Look, Serafall-sama is also here." Rias pointed out.

Serafall, wearing a black elegant dress and letting her hair down, takes notice of them and becomes somewhat surprised, but remains cheery. "Ah, Rias-chan, what are all of you doing here?"

"Ise's tokusatsu program received nominations and I see that yours have too."

"What? You too? There is no way my own show will lose!" Serafall becomes more determined after knowing one of her show's competitions.

"So Leviathan-sama, what is your show nominated for?" Issei asked, while lecherously staring at her new look.

"Ah! Sekiryuutei-kun! My show was nominated for Best Performance In A Children's Series, Best Music, and Best TV Series. What about Oppai Dragon?"

Issei quickly snaps out of his trance. "My show was nominated for Best Stunt Coordination and Best TV Series."

"So we are both nominated for the best award of the ceremony. Miracle Levi-tan won't lose against Oppai Dragon."

Issei finds her determined face cute, but notices a slight change in Serafall's behavior. "Forgive me, but what is up with you? Why are you so determined to win?"

Serafall notices the change herself and turns her head left to right. "I guess because this is the first time my show faced such strong competition."

"Whether I win or lose to your show, I am just glad to have made it this far. This will top my list of accomplishments for the media." Issei told Serafall to help her relax.

"You are right Sekiryuutei-kun. Let's both do our best." Serafall's cute smile returns to her face after hearing Issei's statement.

"Onee-sama, it is almost time to enter the auditorium." Sona told her older sister.

"Of course Sona-chan. See you all inside." Serafall waves goodbye as she heads back to her younger sister, Sona Sitri.

"Come on Ise. Let's head inside." Rias told him.

"Rias! I see that you have brought everyone with you. Now let's go find our seats." Sirzechs leads the group to the auditorium after meeting them at the entrance and stops at a whole role of VIP seats.

"This is where we will sit for the entire awards ceremony. I can't wait to see when Oppai Dragon will be mentioned." Sirzechs himself becomes excited over Oppai Dragon's nomination.

"I hope you win Ise-san." Asia grabs Issei by the arm and watches the stage anxiously.

Issei pats Asia on the head and thanks her for the support as they watched the empty stage. Serafall is seen sitting in the opposite aisle, waiting for the ceremony to start, but watches the Gremory Group with a smile.

The ceremony then starts at a high note with a large orchestra playing an intense song as the curtains lift. Within two hours, the minor awards were presented to the two shows. Oppai Dragon won the award for Best Stunt Coordination while Miracle Levia-tan won the award for Best Performance In A Children's Series. Next category was Best Music. Despite competing against four other nominees, Miracle Levi-tan won the award.

"Miracle Levia-tan already won two out of the three awards it was nominated for. It looks like it will be between you and her Ise." Rias told Issei.

"Great, what am I going to do if Oppai Dragon wins the last award? I don't want the cute Leviathan-sama to become sad over the loss. No, her show already won two awards so either way it will be okay." Issei thought to himself as he anxiously watch the ceremony.

"This is it. It's time to see whether Miracle Levi-tan can win the last award against a show that barely last for a couple of months." Serafall remains determined, but still kept her smile.

After all the other award winners were announced, the host takes the stage with a letter that announces the winning show of the Best TV Series.

"All right, this is the moment of truth. Who will win the award for Best TV Series?"

The host eliminated the other nominees who didn't win and left Oppai Dragon and Miracle Levi-tan as the only nominees for the award.

"And the winner is…" The host opens the letter and reads out the winner.

"OPPAI DRAGON!"

The crowd cheers loudly as the equally shocked Issei and Rias made their way to the stage to receive the award.

"I can't believe it. We won." Rias said smiling.

"Me too. Let's celebrate at home." Issei suggested, which Rias accepts.

As Issei claims his award, the host asked him to make a speech. Issei had a hard time coming with sentences that doesn't involve breasts, but gets an idea.

"I would like to thank the Underworld TV Awards committee for the nomination and win and thank all my friends and family for their support. If it wasn't for them, I wouldn't have made it as far as I did."

Serafall watches Issei in disappointment, but smiles, not wanting to ruin their victory.

"Onee-sama, what's wrong?" Sona asked.

"Nothing. I am just a little surprised. That's all Sona-chan." Her childish tone disappeared, causing Sona to worry, but remains silent, not wanting to disturb the ceremony.

Issei continues his speech. "Let's not say that the other nominees weren't as good as my show. I honestly think that theirs' were better than mine, especially Leviathan-sama's Miracle Levia-tan."

As soon as her show was mentioned, Serafall immediately sits up and listens to the speech.

"I honestly thought that Leviathan-sama would win this award not me. If I am allowed to say this, I think I was just lucky that the fans loved my show so much, but I felt that her show left more of an impact on me. If I were part of the committee, I would say that Miracle Levia-tan won this award. Good job to all of the other nominees!"

Issei's speech was met with heavy applause, especially from the Gremory group and Serafall, who was touched by Issei's opinion of her show and genuinely smiles at his achievement.

After the awards ceremony, a party was held in the Hyoudou Residence as Sirzechs drinks with Issei's dad out of excitement. The church trio plays cards with Ophis while Rias and Akeno takes turns dancing with Issei as the rest watches. Koneko continues eating from the food table. The award was put on a shelf in Issei's room signifying his accomplishment.

"So Ise-kun, how do you feel right now?" Sirzechs asked.

"I thought only breasts would make me feel this good, but I am enjoying this just as much." Issei said as he dances with Akeno.

"Ara-ara. Ise-kun, are you sure this party is just as good as touching a women's breast?" Akeno asked Issei, who begins showing a lecherous face due to the question.

"Don't ruin his moment." Rias told Akeno out of jealousy,

"Oh? Too bad, because I was going to do this and that with Ise-kun on top of the bed."

"Akeno-san, are you serious?" Issei again got put in a trance until Rias pinches his face.

"Akeno, that is quite enough." Rias separated Akeno and Issei and begins having another competition with her Queen.

"They sure can be scary when they are fighting." Issei commented.

"Ise-senpai, can you dance with me too?" Koneko asked with a worried look.

"Koneko-chan, if you look at me like that, how could I say no?" Issei thought to himself before accepting her request.

Back in the Sitri household, Sona and Serafall were also celebrating Miracle Levi-tan's two wins with her family, though Serafall didn't feel as energetic as the rest of her family other than Sona.

"Are you still sad that your show did not win Best TV Series? It still won an equal number of awards nonetheless. That is something you can still be proud of." Sona tries to cheer Serafall up.

"I am okay with the fact that I lost the award, but what Sekiryuutei-kun said was what left me thinking."

"Hyoudou-kun is an interesting person isn't he? I was a little surprised at his speech as well, saying that if he were part of the committee, he would give the award to you."

"I like helping people, but I never thought I would think of others with this much feeling as he did when he gave the speech."

"Maybe you can learn a little more from Hyoudou-kun. He may be a pervert, but he is more of a good influence to those who know him."

"Maybe, but how do I do that? My life as one of the four Maous as well as my career often keeps me busy."

"If Hyoudou-kun can work as a devil, attend a human school, and be a TV star all at the same time. We can make it work. I also asked Grayfia-sama to make Sirzechs-sama take over your duties for a while as a Maou."

"Sona-chan, thank you, thank you." Serafall immediately jumps and embraces Sona.

"I guess it didn't take long for you to get back to your normal self. I will let the Hyoudou residence know that they will have a new guest living in their home for a while."

A few days after the award ceremony…

"Ah! It's Hyoudou! Run away or he will assault us!" One of the girls screamed as Issei is passing by in school.

"Pervert!" One of the girls slapped him in the face.

Apparently, bad rumors about Issei continue to spread thanks to the jealous Motohama and Matsuda.

"I will make sure to pound their heads the next time I see them." Issei said to himself as he continues to endure the negative treatment of his school.

"Yo Ise, what's up?" Matsuda greets him with Matsuda following him.

Issei kept his word and comically beats them up out of vengeance.

"What the heck are you doing? We are your friends!" Matsuda complained.

"Those rumors are getting worse and worse, because you two keeps spreading them. Stop it right now!" Issei becomes very impatient.

"But we will go crazy with jealousy if we stop." Issei punches Motohama as he speaks.

"You already mentioned that before, but there is a limit to how much I can take! If you guys don't calm those rumors, I will beat the heck out of you!"

"Relax Ise. Compared to last week, the rumors aren't as bad. See? We are doing our job at calming them down." Matsuda explains.

"WHY AM I STILL FRIENDS WITH THEM? Time for payback." Issei yelled in his thoughts.

"Hey guys, have any girls let you touch their breasts before?"

"Where are you getting at Ise?" Motohama asked.

"Well, I touch them and they felt good for my hands." Issei puts a sinister smile towards Matsuda and Motohama.

"DIE!" Both of them said simultaneously as Issei leaves them to their own business.

"They are indeed the worst friends I ever have." Issei said to himself.

Issei makes it to the clubroom to see all the members present. "Hey Buchou, are there any new jobs for us to do?"

"Hey Ise, there are no jobs currently at the moment. It seems as though onii-sama is giving us an easy day today."

"I see. So we can relax for the time being?"

"For now, I just got a call from Sona that a guest will be staying in our house for a while and is a very important person. I expect all to be respectful towards our guest."

"Who is coming?"

"She didn't say exactly. She only told me to make sure that none of us are rude or he or she might destroy our house."

"Seriously?" Issei becomes anxious on wondering who such a guest could be.

"I wonder if it could be one of the four Maous."

"No one knows Ise-kun, but I know that Sirzechs-sama isn't coming or he would have contacted Buchou first." Kiba responded.

"I see. That is one possibility gone, but that still leaves so many others."

"We will see when our guest come so calm down." Koneko said.

"Ara-ara. Just thinking about it makes me feel anxious too." Akeno said while smiling.

"You don't look anxious." Issei commented.

"Anyway, let's just get home and prepare a room and meal to welcome our important guest." Rias said as she leaves her desk.

Back in the Hyoudou Residence, preparations are being made with the help of Issei's parents as their new houseguest is coming today. As soon as the preparations are done, they wait at the door to see who their guest was.

The doorbell was heard, prompting easy to open the door. When he opened it, it was non other than Serafall Leviathan jumping onto Issei and hugging him as the rest looked with shock.

"Yahou! Sekiryuutei-kun, I have come to stay with you for a while."

"Leviathan-sama? You are here to stay with me? But why?" Issei asked.

"When I heard your speech, it made me realize I still have a lot to learn other than being a Maou or a magical girl and Sona-chan thought that by staying with you, I could learn more."

Serafall continues to hug Issei tightly as he goes to another perverse trance due to her breasts touching his chest.

"Hey, get off of my Ise." Before Rias can act, Akeno stops her.

"Remember that she is our guest. If you don't behave then you might accidentally make a Maou angry."

Rias and most of her peerage look on with jealousy as Serafall continues to hug Issei. The next day in class, Issei continues to debate on whether it was a good idea to let Serafall stay in his house, but got over it as he thinks of her breasts. When the teacher arrives, he introduces a new assistance, who, much to Issei's surprise, is none other than Serafall herself in a simple business suit attached to a miniskirt.

"Hello everybody, my name is Sera Levi . I am going to be the teacher's assistance for a while and hope we all get along." Serafall continues to smile as the students approve her presence, especially the males.

As Motohama and Matsuda look at Serafall with lecherous eyes, Serafall notices Issei and rushes to hug him.

"Found you Ise-kun." As Serafall hugs Issei, he becomes confused by what she called him earlier.

"Ise-kun?"

"The rest of the family told me to call you by that since I started living with you. I hope you are okay with that." Serafall made another cute smile.

"Ise, what is your relationship with this woman?" Motohama anxiously asked.

"I am his new house guest so his home is my home." Serafall said with no hesitation, much to Issei's dismay.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHH?" The whole class yelled.

**This is a sneak preview so there is still the time to vote for your favorite character to be next in Issei's harem (I will make a different story). I like Serafall so I chose her and I hope you all vote for her to let me continue this.**


	2. Chapter 2

With Serafall Leviathan working part time as a teacher's assistant for Issei's class, everyone was in shock when she revealed that she became a resident of the Hyoudou household. Many male students now look at Issei with jealousy.

"What's the meaning of this Ise? Not only do you have the attention of many bishoujos of our school, but you now even have older women living in your house?" Matsuda yelled with tears coming from his eyes.

"Having multiple women living in your house is the biggest offense that you have ever made! Where are those flags? I will crush them all!" Motohoma also had tears in his eyes.

Issei becomes very dismayed at the situation. "Levia-, I mean Levi-sensei, why would you reveal that you live in my house?"

"Eh? Why not? I don't see anything wrong with telling them that you have a new house guest." Serafall remains very naïve.

"When a girl reveals that she is living in a boy's house, this will create a misunderstanding among other people. They will think that a relationship will be established like in a romantic anime or manga!" Issei complains.

"Really? I always wondered what it would be like in an anime universe."

"You still don't get it do you Levi-sensei?" Issei gives up knowing that Serafall won't understand.

"Die Ise!"

"Why is fate so cruel to us?"

Matsuda and Motohama continue to complain while crying as they continue to give an envious look towards Issei along with the rest of their male classmates. Issei begins to feel satisfaction from the jealousy that his classmates exhibit, although the girls exhibit more of a surprised behavior since Issei is a pervert.

"Haha! Seems like this is a comeuppance towards Matsuda and Motohama since you two continue to talk trash about me in school." Issei laughed at his friends' expense.

"Comeuppance? We are creating these rumors, because of what you are showing right now in front of us!" Matsuda yells.

"I guess that is the result of karma. If you don't do good things for others, good things won't happen to you." Issei continues to act cocky in front of them as Serafall watches their conversation without understanding what it meant.

"Levi-san, I know that you have strong affection towards one of the students, but can you please not exhibit this in the school? It is against the rules for such things to happen on campus as we are afraid the students will lose focus on their work." Issei's teacher explained.

"Of course sensei! I better help teach the class. I don't want to be fired on the first day so I will meet you after school Ise-kun." Serafall smiles before moving to the front of the class.

When class starts, the male students, with the exception of Issei, had their focus completely on Serafall Leviathan due to her cute appearance and lively personality. Issei also happens to find Serafall to be attractive, but fears her at the same time due to her position as a Maou and tries not to look at her lecherously as a result.

"I can't look. If a Maou knows that I am looking at her lecherously, I am afraid that I will be punished either by her or Kaichou." Issei desperately tries to turn his attention away by putting his face in front of his large textbook.

Luckily, Issei manages to last until class was over. Issei and Serafall then heads to the Occult Research Club where Sona and Rias are having a conversation with each other about having Serafall part of the Hyoudou Residence.

"Sona-chan? Rias-chan? What are you two talking about?" Serafall asked the two.

"Onee-sama, I may have let you live in the Hyoudou Residence so you could learn, but for you to get yourself hired by the school and publicly showing affection to Hyoudou-kun is not what I meant!" Sona becomes flustered due to events that Serafall caused.

"Eh? But you are the one who told me I can learn something by getting closer to him."

"Yes, but you don't have to be with him everywhere he goes. That will be considered harassment rather than building up a relationship." Sona explains.

"No way. If I am told by Sona-chan, it's going to make your Onee-chan sad."

"You already said this before and please don't use such a childish tone in this school. It is very embarrassing since you are my older sister."

As Sona argues with Serafall, Rias confronts Issei. "Did Serafall-sama did anything to you in class?"

"Well, when she arrived to class she hugged me and told everyone in class that she was living in my house without."

Rias puts her hand on her forehead out of disappointment. "Should have known Serafall-sama would do that. You have to be more careful from now on not just because she is a Maou, but also because of how she behaves. We don't want her to stand out."

"Leviathan-sama appears to have some form of discipline though. When sensei told her that public affections aren't allowed in class, she obeys and tells me that she did not want to get fired on her first day. She also didn't exhibit any unusual behavior during the lectures also."

"Glad to know. As long as Serafall-sama continues to behave this way, it will be okay for her to stay here."

As the rest of the club members watch their conversations, a small magic circle appears on the table, showing a holographic image of Sirzechs.

Rias becomes surprised. "Onii-sama? Why are you calling all of a sudden?"

"I am calling for both you and Ise-kun to help get out of here! Ever since Serafall left her position to stay in the Hyoudou Residence, Grayfia took over that role and she has been making me work non-stop on foreign affairs and making me attend high council meetings. Please, you have to help me."

Sirzech continues to beg until he was hit by a harisen (paper fan).

Grayfia suddenly shows up in the hologram next to Sirzechs, showing a disappointed look towards him. "Sirzechs, you have no right to complain. You have been skipping work day in and day out. The reason for having you take over Serafall-sama's duties is to make up for everything that you have missed."

"How long must I continue this?" Sirzechs asked in dismay.

"Until you complete every single one of those papers you failed to sign and pay off every debt you owed to the Underworld."

Grayfia then turns her attention to the club. "I heard that Serafall-sama is currently staying in the Hyoudou Residence for the time being. The other Maous agreed to leave her in your hands so I expect all of you to take good care of her. See you until then." Grayfia then drags Sirzechs from the back and drags him as he continues to resist.

"No! Help me!" Sirzechs screamed as the magic circle disappears, cutting him off.

Seeing her older brother in a pathetic situation caused Rias' face to turn red. "I am sorry all of you have to see that."

"Sirzechs-sama, seeing you like this makes me pity you. I wish you the best of luck for your survival." Issei said in his thoughts.

"Looks like Sirzechs-sama got his hands full since he is now taking over Serafall-sama's duties." Kiba remarked.

"She is scary. I hope Sirzechs-sama can get out of there alive." Gasper said as he gets out of his box after staying there during Sirzechs' call for help.

"Is hard to belief that a Maou doesn't act like he was suppose to. It is also pitiful to see him like this." Rossweisse said, showing the same disappointed look as Rias.

"Again, I am so sorry for this. Let's just go home." Rias is still embarrassed over the outcome and everyone as she said.

"I like ice cream and soda." Ophis said as she drinks an ice cream soda back in the Hyoudou Residence.

"I almost forgot how much Ophis-chan likes sweets." Akeno said as she makes a small laugh.

"With her taking the form of a young girl, her taste also changed to that of a child." Koneko said as she also drinks a cup of ice cream soda.

"Hey, save some drinks for me Koneko-san." Ravel joins Ophis and Koneko to drink ice cream soda.

Serafall turns to Issei "Ise-kun?"

"What is it Leviathan-sama?"

"Do you think we could visit one of the shooting sessions for Oppai Dragon? I want to know how different it is from my show."

"According to Buchou, the next shooting session is this Thursday, which is tomorrow. We plan to visit there as well to take a look."

"Is it in the afternoon? I now work with Miracle Levi-tan in the late evening during the weekdays."

"Of course, but isn't it already past 6 PM? When do you start working with your show?"

This reminded Serafall that she has a show to work on today and begins to panic. "You are right! We will talk some more after I am done. Please save some food for me. See you later!"

In an instant, Serafall left the house using a magic circle.

"Serafall-sama is still not used to her new lifestyle. Hopefully she will keep track of schedule as she gets more used to living here." Rias said.

"I still wonder if it's okay to let a Maou stay in our house. If she gets mad she might not just destroy the house, but all of Japan." Asia still exhibits both worry and fear towards Serafall due to her powers.

"Calm down Asia. Buchou said that all four Maous are easygoing when they are not fighting. The best thing to do is to be friends with her." Xenovia explains.

"I consider the situation to be very admirable to have a Maou by our side." Irina added as she smiles.

After 8:00 PM, Serafall comes home showing a little bit of exhaustion, yet, at the same time, as energetic and lively as ever.

"I hope that some food is saved for me. I was only able to get eight minutes of shooting completed for this episode, because I arrived a little bit late." Serafall said as she opens the door.

When Serafall comes inside, she was surprised to see dinner just about to be ready.

"Leviathan-sama, welcome home." Issei gives a warm welcome as he prepares Serafall's plate.

"We originally plan to save you some food after we eat, but Ise-senpai refuses to eat until we are all at the table and eventually everyone agrees." Koneko explained.

Serafall becomes surprised. "Ise-kun? You wanted to wait until I get back?"

"Of course. It would be rude if not all of us are at the table."

"You are part of our family now Levi-san. Of course we will try to accommodate your schedule."

"We tried to do the same for everyone here. Apparently, this is probably the only good trait we passed onto our son."

Issei parent's said much to the annoyance of their son. Seeing what Issei did for her, Serafall gave a big warm smile towards Issei.

"I think Ise-kun has plenty of good traits. I can finally see a little bit of what everyone here sees in you. It really feels just like home again." Serafall wasted no time hopping onto her chair as everyone begins to eat.

"Itadakimasu!" Everyone said and begins eating.

"This food is very good. I haven't tried much of this before. Who cooked this?" Serafall asked.

"Buchou, Akeno-san, Asia, Ravel, and Okaa-san take turns or work with each other each day to cook so we could eat different things. I believe that it was Buchou's turn today." Issei explained.

"Rias-chan is a good cook. I cannot wait to taste others." Rias became flattered after hearing Serafall's opinion of her cooking, while making Akeno, Ravel, and Asia more determined to make a good meal for her.

After dinner, Serafall begins playing with the other girls, doing things her household could never do due to their high-class status. She begins playing cards with the church trio, watches different TV programs with Rossweisse, and even playing many different video games with Issei.

"That was fun!" Serafall lies on the couch excited after she exhausts herself.

"It looks like it was your first time doing some of these activities." Issei pointed out.

"I have done some of them before, but not really together. It has been such a long time since the Sitri household allowed us to play like that and that was when me and Sona-chan were kids."

"You weren't allowed to do these things after?"

"No. Ever since I was appointed as a Maou, I have been extremely busy to do anything with the rest of the family. This was probably around the time that Sona-chan started to act more serious towards everyone."

"You mean Kaichou isn't always this serious?"

Serafall stopped smiling after hearing Issei's question.

"She used to be very lively as we always spend to with each other. I am guessing that Sona-chan begins feeling very lonely so she decided to pursue other interests. When I had time to play with Sona-chan, she said that we are no longer children anymore and then left. This was also when I had the idea to become a magical girl after visiting the human world and saw some Japanese magical girl series. The show I currently star in is probably what made me behave in the same way as me and Sona-chan behaved when we were children. It sometimes makes me wish that I could go back in time to play with her like we used to."

This makes Issei feel guilty for making Serafall look sad. "I am sorry for asking. I didn't know that you felt this lonely."

"It's okay, I have been wanting to get this out for sometime." Serafall begins smiling again.

"I began feeling the same way after playing with everyone. I hope we can play like this again Ise-kun."

"You don't have to worry about that. We are not a high level household so are activities are not as restricted."

"I thank you for that Ise-kun. I cannot wait to see the set of Oppai Dragon tomorrow." Serafall begins showing her same childish personality after feeling better.

The next morning, as Issei wakes up with Rias and Asia next to his bed, he feels something warm on top of his body.

"What is this soft sensation on my chest? It feels like Buchou's body is on top of me."

Issei turns around to see the sleeping Rias next to him, cradling his right arm. "No it's not her. Could it be Akeno-san? No, her oppai feels different compared to this. Who could it be under my blanket? If only I could move my arms."

"Good morning Ise-kun." Serafall suddenly comes from under the blanket.

"Leviathan-sama? What are you doing on top of me?" Issei said in shock.

"Akeno-chan told me that this is how she often said good morning to you. She told me that in order for me to be closer to you, I should do the same." Serafall said while smiling.

"Akeno-san, I thank you for this, but this is going to be very dangerous when either Buchou or Asia wakes up. Plus, she is a Maou, is it really okay for her to do that?"

As Issei continues thinking, Serafall begins embracing him, pushing her breasts onto Issei's chest.

"If she said I have to be physically close to you to learn, then I will do it." This causes Issei to have a nosebleed.

"The oppai of a Maou. Even though her pajamas covered her breasts, words cannot express how thankful I am for this sensation. Wait! I don't want to get in anymore trouble with Buchou so I better make her let go." Issei's conscience eventually got him to make a decision.

"Leviathan-sama, I am happy, but you shouldn't copy Akeno-san's methods. She does it to me as her sign of affection, not just to say good morning. Kaichou will not be happy if she hears that you have been influenced to do dirty things so please get off before Buchou wakes up."

"What? I enjoy hugging someone close, but if Sona-chan will be unhappy of me doing this, then I…" Before Serafall can finish, Issei turns around to see a stunned Rias.

"S-S-S-Serafall-sama? What are you doing on Issei's bed?" Rias asked with a surprised look on her face.

"Oh Rias-chan! I was told by Akeno-chan that to say good morning, I have to be on top of Ise-kun and hug him."

"Ara-ara. Looks like I got found out." Akeno said while standing in the doorway.

"Akeno-san! You were there the whole time?" Ise yelled.

"I was, but it looked like that Serafall-sama is having fun with you so I didn't want to bother." Akeno gives off a big smile, making Issei uncomfortable.

"I should have known you were up to something like this Akeno. Don't taint Serafall-sama's mind like that. Her sister wouldn't like that."

"Don't you think that Serafall needs to learn how to handle a guy? There is no better time than now."

"This is not a good way for her to learn! There is no way I will share Ise-kun, even if Serafall-sama is a Maou."

"As expected that you would try to monopolize Ise-kun time and time again. Even if you won't listen to Sirzechs-sama, Serafall-sama would want us to get along since we are living together."

"How many times do I have to go through this with you?"

Issei could do nothing, but remain silent out of fear as the argument between Rias and Akeno becomes more intense.

As Rias and Akeno continue arguing, Serafall turns to Issei. "Ise-kun, what is happening between Rias-chan and Akeno-chan?"

"They both have a big rivalry against each other. In happens all the time, but you get used to it since they don't really hurt each other."

"So what do you think? Should I say good morning to you like this from now on?"

Issei had a hard time answering Serafall's question. "Try to say good morning in your own way. Don't let Buchou and Akeno-san influence you or it might get me in trouble."

"That's fine Ise-kun. Today is the day where you take me to the set of Oppai Dragon this evening right? I cannot wait. Anyway, I will meet you downstairs." Serafall becomes excited as she leaves Issei's room, not minding the argument between Rias and Akeno.

Asia begins to wake up next to Issei, but was unaware of the situation that just took place.

"Huh? Is it morning already?"

**Another chapter done, which shows that Serafall has been chosen. Don't give up though. The other top two characters that people vote for might get a one shot. So far Kuroka is in the lead. Vote to see who is next. Thank you for reading this and leave a review if you can.**


	3. Chapter 3

"I heard about what happened between Onee-sama and Hyoudou-kun, but to hear your role in this is unacceptable Akeno!" Sona yelled at Akeno.

Conflicts were raised in the Hyoudou Residence after finding out that Serafall snuck into Issei's bed due to Akeno's influence. Asia became teary-eyed after finding out about it while Irina and Xenovia shows either fascination or curiosity on their faces rather than jealousy. This later leads to a confrontation with the Student Council when they heard about the incident.

"Sorry Sona, but with a man living in the house, I feel that your onee-sama needs to be more experienced to him. Ise-kun never fails to awaken when a women's chest is on top of him." Akeno snickered at Sona's reaction, much to her dismay.

"If this continues, I won't allow Onee-sama to stay! I don't want her to be badly influenced to do such acts!"

"Ufufu, as serious as always aren't you Sona? This was your onee-sama's decision to stay with us. Think about how she would feel if you suddenly force her out."

Knowing that Akeno was right, Sona couldn't bring herself to say anything. "Just please try not to influence her to copy these acts. It's already enough that she has this kind of behavior in school."

"Don't worry too much. Rias would never share Ise-kun with anybody. I am sure that she can monitor her behavior."

"I still don't feel good about this." Sona continues to feel displeased with the current situation.

Saji, on the other hand, is taking this even worse as he grabs Issei by the collar with tears coming out of his eyes.

"Hyoudou, not only did you make out with Buchou, but also Kaichou's sister? I can't forgive you for this!"

"Calm down Saji! I didn't do anything! Leviathan-sama was the one who climbed onto my bed while I was asleep!"

This didn't make Saji feel any better. "Why do you have the most luck with girls? None of this luck has been coming to me, especially Kaichou! You are already have your luck with Kaichou's older sister, but soon enough it will move to Kaichou and then I will have no one!"

"Your dreams of being with Sona-kaichou maybe far away, but you have no idea that some of her servants actually have feelings for you. If only you were smart enough to realize." Issei said in his thoughts.

"I-if only I had your luck, I would be already sleeping with Kaichou! Please give me what you can!" Saji starts to beg for Issei to help him, but was refused.

"Sorry Saji, but I am afraid you are going to have to work that out on your own, just like with me and Buchou. I can't help you with things like this."

Saji continues to cry as Momo and Ruruko comforts him. Seeing those are the girls that have a crush on Saji, Issei sighs out of disappointment.

"Why don't you take a look at both sides? I almost feel sorry that you are too much of an idiot to see." Issei again said in his thoughts.

"Um, I have to go to work now. All of should also head to your classes if you don't want to be late." Serafall reminded both groups, forcing them to leave the situation as it is.

When Serafall was spotted walking next to Issei in the hallway, Issei again receives glares from other students, particularly the boys out of jealousy. The girls stare at him out of concern for Serafall, whom they've looked up to due to her optimistic personality.

"Hyoudou is with Levi-sensei again."

"Why is she so close to that pervert?"

"To taint the pure Levi-sensei, we will never forgive you."

Those are the kind of things other students are saying whenever they encounter Serafall and Issei together. Asia can only watch with teary eyes, still fearing that confronting a Maou might bring trouble to her. Despite their fascination with the relationship between Serafall and Issei, Irina and Xenovia tried comforting Asia by telling her that there is still a chance for them to get Issei.

"Even if she is a Maou, there is no way she will cause destruction over love. That means there is still a chance for us to beat her." Xenovia explained.

"Yeah. As long as we continue to pray and believe that Issei will come to us, we will always have a chance." Irina whispered.

"You are right. Let's pray for this chance to be with Ise-san." The church trio began praying, causing them to get awkward attention from the other students around them.

"When are you going to stop showing off?" Matsuda continues to cry seeing Issei with Serafall and now the church trio.

"I myself am also at my limit. Curse you Ise!" Motohama also begins to cry.

"That's right keep envying me. All of you may think of me as trash, but what trash has over ten bishoujos living in his house?" Issei snickered as he keeps having obnoxious thoughts.

"Hey Ise-kun." Serafall called out.

"Hm? What is it Levi-sensei?"

"I hope that you remember that promise about taking me to the shooting session today. I was always looking forward to seeing your show."

"I remember that promise very well. Don't worry, once class ends, we will go to the part of the Underworld where the next episode is being filmed."

"If you want to keep talking to Levi-tan, we can meet during lunch break. Is that okay with you?"

"Of course, but are you okay eating with me and the church trio?"

"I want to spend more time with my new friends. It feels good being with all of you."

"Then I will see during lunch break." Issei smiled, prompting Serafall to smile before heading to class.

"I cannot wait to spend more time with the cute Leviathan-sama, but is it me or am I starting to feel weirdly attracted to her? I might as well keep these thoughts to myself."

During lunch, Serafall joins Issei, Matsuda, Motohama, and the church trio for lunch as promised.

"Ah, so Levi-sensei decided to come eat with us. How lucky to have another bishoujo right beside us!" Matsuda screamed.

Serafall ignores them and sits next to Issei. When she spots his lunch she takes a bit of interest in it.

"Oh my, it looks different from what Rias-chan cooked yesterday. Did you make this?"

"I don't really cook. Akeno-san made this for me. Like dinner, the girls take turns cooking my lunch as well so I get a variety everyday from them."

"You are really lucky to have everything prepared by them. I can barely spend time with even my own family so I don't know what is like. Being in the human world really is different than being in the Underworld."

"I guess you can say I am lucky, but you are also lucky that you are able to come here and experience what you've wanted to experience. You are now a part of the family so whatever we do together will always include you. Remember that."

"You are right Ise-kun. Thank you for letting me stay. By the way, the sausage that Akeno-chan makes looks good, can you feed me one? I want to try it."

Issei, shocked at Serafall's request, spits out his drink in response. "You want me to feed you? You can take one if you want to, but that's too much to ask me to feed you."

Issei becomes even more troubled seeing Serafall's unhappy face. "Eeh? But I see Rias-chan, Akeno-chan, and Asia-chan feeding you all the time and you did the same for those three girls. Is it that much trouble doing it for me just once."

"Please don't look at me like that. You are going to make me feel like I have done something regretful." Issei spoke in his thoughts.

"Okay, I will feed you the sausage, but please don't make that sad face. It will make me feel sad as well." Issei grabs his chopsticks and lifts one of the sausages.

Serafall begins smiling again before opening her mouth. Everyone watches with jealousy, even Xenovia and Irina as Issei had never done this for them. Matsuda and Motohama are barely restraining their anger watching Issei feeding Serafall. After the sausage lands in her mouth, Serafall puts both of her hands on her cheeks as if she is eating something extraordinary.

"Delicious! This is just as good as what Rias-chan cooked last night! Maybe I should have them made lunch for me as well everyday!" Serafall stops after realizing that she is asking for too much.

"Never mind. Here, I will feed you something from my lunch as well." Serafall grabs a tempura shrimp with her chopsticks and tries to put it in Issei's mouth, causing him to be even more surprised.

"What? You want to feed me as well?"

"Akeno-chan told me that feeding someone is how people expressed affection towards those they care about. I like you Ise-kun so I want to try to do the same as well."

"I am glad that Akeno-san taught you a more sensible way to show how much you care for your friends, but this is still embarrassing. People only do that when they have a relationship closer than being friends."

"But getting closer to you is what I want. Please?"

Unable to resist Serafall, Issei allows her to feed him much to her delight and the jealousy of the others watching. Matsuda and Motohama could not hold it in any longer.

"Why is it always Ise? Why can it be the three of us?" Matsuda screamed in his anger.

"Forget it Matsuda! It's very apparent that Ise doesn't want to share his luck with us! Let's leave before we explode!" Matsuda and Motohama heads back into the school building to get away from the sight of Issei attracting another girl in front of them.

"The tempura tastes very good. Did you make this?"

"No. Ravel-chan was nice enough to make lunch for me. She said that not everybody in the house could cook so those who do cook have to feed the entire household. She actually volunteered to cook for me only for today. I was very touched how much people care for each other in your house."

"Let me say this again, we are family so we will always stay together as one."

Kiryuu plays a little trick on her friend Asia by sneaking behind her and scaring her.

"Ah! Hau. Kiryuu-san, please don't scare me like that." Asia is still catching her breath.

"Sorry Asia, but you just look so vulnerable, I couldn't resist." Kiryuu then finally catches the sight of Serafall and Issei together.

"If you don't do something soon, Hyoudou will be taken away by Levi-sensei. People say that there are no such things as a student-teacher relationship, but look at this." Kiryuu continues to look with fascination.

Hearing Kiryuu made Asia teary-eyed for the second time today. "What am I going to do?"

"You have to be more assertive. Can't you see the other girls are making their move? Aren't you going to do the same for the sake of you and Hyoudou being together?"

"I am already doing that, but she is also a teacher's assistant. If I do something now, I will get into so much trouble."

"Then don't do it in school and do it at home instead. School rules can't affect you in your own home so this will be your big chance. Think about it."

"I wish you didn't have to make me feel so desperate." Knowing she cannot do anything right now, she stays silent and eats her bento.

"What do you think about this Irina?" Xenovia asked.

"The path to Ise-kun is very far away right now, but not impossible to reach. We will have our chance." Irina nodded at her own response.

"Hey Ise-kun, what is up with the church trio?" Serafall asked as she sees Irina and Xenovia talking among each other.

"Those three are always in high tension whenever they are together due to their history in church before Xenovia and Asia became devils. It's good that those three are friends so that they will always have something to do with each other."

"They are fun to play with when I was with them yesterday. Makes me wonder what they are going to do next."

"But remember that they are sometimes not a good influence with people around them. Try not to copy their suggestive acts or Sona-kaichou might be angry with not just you, but me as well."

"I understand. I will try not to do those things that will get Sona-chan mad."

As promised, the whole Hyoudou Residence, with the exception of Issei's parents, traveled to the Underworld to supervise the shooting for a new episode. The director took sight of them and wasted no time in his greetings.

"Ah! It's the real people Oppai Dragon and Switch Princess as well as the other characters from our show. It is so nice to meet you for the first time."

Though the introduction made Rias embarrassed, she remains calm as she begins to explain something to Issei.

"Like the TV shows of the human world, Oppai Dragon often switch to different directors to get new ideas, keeping the show unique. This director is a newbie whom Onii-sama was impressed with due to his vision of the show so he decided to let him directed."

"I see. So what is this episode about?"

"This episode features Oppai Dragon and Switch Princess facing their dark counterparts created by Darkness Knight Fang after killing a few of their new allies from the last episode, who has sent thousands of dark dragons all over the Underworld to destroy all the city capitals and the only way to stop them is to defeat the counterparts."

"Don't you think that this is a bit dark for the theme of a children's show?" Issei questioned the director.

"As long as we don't keep the deaths brutal or detailed, we should be fine. Besides, most children TV series now include death at certain times, which means that children are starting to show interest to know that not everything is perfect."

"Even if you want to reveal that message to children, did that lesson have to include death?"

"Once you watch it, you will find that it's not so bad. Should I introduce you to the actors of the show?"

"Sure."

"Wait a minute. This is your show and you don't even star in it?" Serafall becomes displeased with the outcome and pouts.

"Sorry Leviathan-sama, but me and Buchou don't really have the talent for acting and as the saviors of the Underworld, we often have to deal with issues both in the human world and here. Isn't it the same reason why you couldn't do too much when you still worked as a Maou?"

"I guess you are right. You can't really keep track of all your work if you are not responsible for creating them. I just thought that you would at least act in your own show."

"It is way too embarrassing for me and Buchou to star in this show, especially since the show's main focus is the Oppai Dragon's love for breasts. It is something that Buchou and I couldn't handle as I only touch her oppai in real battles. It would also be very dangerous to do this for a TV show as it unleashes my Balance Breaker."

"If you put it that way, I will accept that. I am going to go explore the rest of the set if you don't mind." Serafall leaves Issei and Rias to meet with the actors.

"Don't worry about Serafall-sama. She often gets over little things like this." Rias smiled.

"Wow! It's the real Oppai Dragon and Switch Princess!" The male actor called out.

"I hope I didn't disappointed when I acted as you. I did the best I could."

"It's okay. I think you really did good." Issei couldn't find other ways to respond as he is still embarrassed over the fact that he acts as him for the show.

Rias is also facing the same trouble with the actress who plays her in the show and is embarrassed by the fact that she acts nothing like her in real life. Koneko, Gasper, and Kiba were also introduced to the actors, but did not face as much trouble as Rias and Issei due to the nature of their characters.

After the meeting is done, they wait for Serafall, as she continues to look around the set, showing great interest in the different setting compared to her own show. In the meanwhile, Rias decides to use a magic circle to call Sirzechs to check how he is doing.

"Onii-sama? How are you doing with Serafall-sama's former position?"

Sirzechs' image shows up, but it shows his entire body resting on his desk exhausted.

Sirzechs struggles lifting his head to see who is calling him. "Oh, hey Rias. I finally finished all of the required work so I am just laying down trying to rest. Once Grayfia lets me have some time off, I will come visit you to see how you are doing. See you until then."

Sirzechs then collapses his head on his desk as he falls asleep. The magic circle then wears off.

"Geez Onii-sama." Rias cancels her magic circle.

[Finally it's over. If I have to hear the word "oppai" one more time, I will break down completely.]

Ddraig suddenly said.

"Ddraig? Where the heck were you all this time?"

[I wanted to stay asleep after hearing that you are going to visit the production of your show. I am still very depressed about it so the only thing I can do is sleep.]

"Sorry about that. Do you need medicine?"

[Not at this moment. The sleep help lessened the depression a bit so I can last a little longer.]

"I hope so, because I don't want to hear you cry again."

[You just worry about yourself, Partner.]

Serafall heads back to Issei and Rias. "Ise-kun! Rias-chan! I am done! Shall we go home?"

"Of course Serafall-sama." Rias responded.

Before they can go home, one of the Devils suddenly yells that something is coming and is telling everyone to run. The director grabs him and asked him what is coming.

"Níðhöggr! The Níðhöggr is coming!"

"What? But I thought Odin-sama sealed it."

"I don't know how it got free myself! I saw the dragon coming this way destroying everything so I am telling everyone to evacuate!"

"Oh no." When Serafall heard the dragon's name, she starts showing a fearful face, causing Issei to worry.

"Leviathan-sama, who is this Níðhöggr? Is he a very powerful dragon or something?"

"Níðhöggr is a legendary dragon who eats the roots of Yggsdrasill, also known as the World Tree, in hopes to topple it. Only the goddess Hel, the daughter of Loki, is able to control it. Odin sealed the dragon before the Great War, but somehow it got free. As the pet of Loki's daughter and the consumer of Yggsdrasill, the dragon is even more powerful than me."

"Where is Ddraig?" A loud voice is heard from a distance.

"WHERE IS HE?" The voice became louder.

Finally, a large shadow appears on the mountains where Oppai Dragon is being filmed and a large green-scaled dragon finally emerges.

The dragon takes sight of Issei and confronts him. "Found you."

Issei was astounded by the size of the dragon, which is about twice as big as the former dragon king, Tannin. Everyone, with the exception of Ophis, stares in fear of the dragon.

"You were looking for me?" Issei asked.

"Yes Ddraig. Before Loki was sealed, he unleashed the last of his magic to help me break free from Odin's prison. Hel may have been able to control me, but she was nowhere in sight so I escaped Niflheim before she came."

"That would explain how you got free, but why were you looking for Ise?" Rias asked.

"Because Ddraig was the one who got me sealed by Odin before the Great War started. I have never forgotten that event. When I heard that Ddraig was sealed in a Sacred Gear, my desire for revenge still holds so if I can't get revenge on Ddraig, I will get revenge on his host."

As Níðhöggr prepares for battle, Ddraig contacts Issei again. [Careful Partner. Níðhöggr is even more powerful than anyone of the original Satans. He will not be an easy opponent in your state.]

"Then I guess I have no choice."

Realizing the power of his foe, Issei begins using Cardinal Crimson Promotion to transform into the Scale Mail's Queen form. His body was then covered by crimson armor as he transforms and unveils his wings soon after.

"You maybe more powerful than us, but it doesn't matter! All of us will take you down!"

Seeing Issei's determination, Serafall got over her fear and prepares for battle as well as the rest of the Occult Research Club.

"Yes, let's begin!" Níðhöggr yelled.

Issei and Níðhöggr then began charging at each other with the latter yelling out a roar right before they make contact.

**Níðhöggr is a powerful dragon from Norse mythology so I decided to add the creature as an antagonist in the story. Not as funny as the first two chapters, but I hoped you enjoyed it nonetheless.**


	4. Chapter 4

With the Occult Research Club confronted by a very powerful dragon, Níðhöggr, who also has a grudge Ddraig for his involvement in helping Odin sealing him in Niflheim. Despite the dragon outmatching the power of the original Satans due to his consumption of Yggsdrasill, Issei decides to stand up and fight by activating his Cardinal Crimson Promotion, causing the other characters to join as well. With his body covered in armor, Issei charges at Níðhöggr at full speed and prepare to strike. Níðhöggr, however, is unimpressed.

"That's it? I expected more out of you Ddraig." Níðhöggr roars and lets out a powerful soundwave sending Issei flying back and crashing to the ground.

"T-that was very strong." Issei struggles to get up.

"Hang on Ise-san. I will heal you." Asia approaches Issei and uses Twilight Healing on his wounds, despite his injuries only being minor.

[Frontal attacks won't work if you try it directly. Níðhöggr can easily send those attacks right back at you as his power rivals Midgardsormr.]

Ddraig warned as Ophis approaches Issei.

"Ise, like all dragons, Níðhöggr has its strengths and weaknesses. It will be up to you to exploit them."

[Partner, Ophis is telling you to be more observant towards the enemy. If you see a blindspot, it will be where you strike.]

"Understood. Asia, whenever you see a comrade injured, shoot them with a Twilight Healing arrow." Issei then flies off again towards Níðhöggr.

"I will try my best, Ise-san." Asia then heads to the battlefield herself.

Níðhöggr sends a giant fireball from his mouth towards Rossweisse. Luckily, she used a powerful defense spell strong enough to block Balance Breakers. Akeno then uses her Holy Lightning and combines the attack with Rias' Power of Destruction, aiming for the giant dragon. Before the dragon can counter, Serafall froze the entire mountain to restrict Níðhöggr's movements.

"Rias-chan! Akeno-chan! Attack him before he breaks free!" Serafall yelled.

The two released their attack and explodes upon impact, shattering all of the ice made by Serafall as well as part of the mountain. When the smoke clear, however, Níðhöggr comes out with barely a scratch on his skin.

"Not bad, but still weak." The dragon flaps his wings and blows off the three girls.

Níðhöggr was then suddenly hit from behind. When he turns around, he sees Koneko striking him with her fists and upon seeing him eye-to-eye, she attempts to reach his head. Níðhöggr easily blew her off with his roar. Irina's light based weaponry proved useless against the dragon, as she is unable to penetrate his skin, even as she begins using Holy Demonic Swords.

"I expected more of a challenge from the friends of Ddraig, but I guess I can awaken more of his power by killing all of you instead. I am expecting more of a challenge coming from his rage."

Xenovia summons Ex-Durandal and Kiba summons Gram. Despite moving at superhuman speed in an attempt to find Níðhöggr weak spot, the dragon easily sees through their movements and waves his massive tail, clashing both swords, and, surprisingly, breaking them. Unable to react fast enough, Níðhöggr swipes the two with his tail and send them back crashing down on most of the equipments for Oppai Dragon. Seeing the dragon targeting Xenovia and Kiba, Ravel with draws her flame attacks and flies down fast enough to save the two before the dragon crushes them with one of his front legs.

"This is bad. It will be a while before help can arrive and we are struggling so much just to survive." Ravel said in her thoughts.

Issei stumbles upon Gasper hiding in a box. Disappointed that he is the only one, along with Ophis, not fighting, he approaches the frightened vampire.

"Gasper, why aren't you fighting? Can't you see that we desperately need help in holding that dragon off?"

"I wanted to help, but I don't have any power. You were nowhere to be soon so I went looking for you before I began hiding here."

"Well, I am here now. Hurry up and drink, because I still have to fight." Issei withdraws his armor to allow Gasper to drink his blood.

Once Gasper is done consuming, his powers increased to the point of freezing Níðhöggr within his power to stop time using his Sacred Gear, Forbidden Balor View, and begin taking advantage as he moves in high speed with Issei following him.

"Let's take him down together!" Gasper said.

Issei nodded in response and begins gathering magic in his left hand until it was a size of a tennis ball.

"DRAGON SHOT!" Issei releases the ball of energy and turns it into a large beam aiming at the dragon.

Another large explosion ensues as the rest of the group moves away to avoid the blast. Again, the dragon escaped with very minor injuries, but more so than with Akeno's and Rias' combined attack.

"Now this is a fight." Níðhöggr commented as he waves off the smoke.

"This was one of my most powerful shots. What can really damage this dragon?" Issei asked.

Níðhöggr attacks Issei with another giant energy blast, but Rossweisse came just in time to protect him.

"Ise-kun, you better find a weakness soon. At this rate, all of us will be killed trying to defend you since you are the only one right now who has a chance of beating Níðhöggr."

The dragon then waves off Rossweisse with his huge hand. Before Níðhöggr is able to grab Issei, Serafall attacks the dragon's hand with her own demonic powers. Serafall then battles Níðhöggr briefly on her own as she attempts to match his power with her own.

"As expected from one of the current Maous, you are powerful, but foolish if you think you can beat me."

Both Serafall and Níðhöggr release their blasts of energy at the same time and collided. This does not look good for Serafall as her attack is slowly being pushed back by the dragon's attack.

"We better help Serafall-sama." Rias said as she starts using the Power of Destruction again.

Issei continues shooting Dragon Shot with barely any effect, as he is weaker from his last use. Rias and Akeno are also facing similar problems as the battle has taken a lot out of them, although Rossweisse continues her bombardment. Gasper tries to use his time stopping ability to slow down Níðhöggr's attack, but the immense energy released from the blast prevents it from being pushed back. Kiba and Xenovia summons new swords in an attempt to penetrate Níðhöggr's gigantic wings and were partially successful in distracting the dragon briefly, despite the swords not causing any pain. Seeing Níðhöggr distracted, Serafall let's go of the attack to move out of the way, avoiding the dragon's attack. Seeing her opportunity, Koneko uses Senjutsu in an attempt to cut off the dragon's ki, but Níðhöggr reacts fast enough to blow her away with his roar. Desperate, Koneko uses her Senjutsu to form a ball of energy in her hands and releases it to form a distraction to cover her escape. Angered by these desperate attacks, Níðhöggr opens his mouth and begins forming a massive ball of energy greater than Issei's Dragon Shot, Rias' Power of Destruction, and Akeno's Holy Lightning combined.

"Enough of these games! I am going to kill all of you right here and now!" Níðhöggr releases the attack.

Everybody moved out of the way and avoided a direct collision with the attack, but as soon as it collided with the ground, the entire mountainous is soon filled with explosion so big that it Devils and Fallen Angels could witness the attack from a town many miles away. In the aftermath, the entire area became a wasteland with almost everything has been destroyed. Because all of the Occult Research Club avoided the direct collision, they escaped death, but most are unconscious except for Ophis (who is still in hiding behind some rocks), Rias, Issei, and Serafall.

"It seems as if you are out of ammo to hit me with. I still have mine." Níðhöggr prepares another attack.

In response, Issei turns to Rias. "Buchou, let me touch your Oppai! I have to stop the dragon!"

Seeing Issei being very serious, Rias quickly, but reluctantly agrees. As soon as he touches her breasts, energy begins gathering on Issei's left hand, giving him a nosebleed, but quickly got over it.

"This is it! My last Dragon Shot!"

"Ise-kun! I will combine my powers with your attack!" Serafall gathers energy to her hand and aims at Níðhöggr.

"DRAGON SHOT!" Issei yells again as he releases his attack with Serafall releasing hers' and combining it with Dragon Shot.

"No way the same attacks will work on me again." Níðhöggr finishes gathering energy for another attack, but this time uses it to cancel Issei and Serafall's attack, much to the horror of the three.

"I will admit, that attack would have injured me greatly if I hadn't blocked it. Too bad that you can only use it once."

Issei put the two girls behind him for protection as he intends to take the attack head on.

"Ise, what are you doing?" Rias becomes very scared.

"I know that I have already died once, but if Buchou were to die, then I would regret this even more."

"But I've heard you died once. If you die this time, you might not be able to come back again." Serafall also begins to get scared.

"Sorry Leviathan-sama, but Níðhöggr is only after me. At least this way, the two of you can live." Issei then flies towards the giant dragon.

Serafall and Rias attempt to stop him, but Issei pushes them away. "Please don't. If I see you two get killed Iwill feel even worse than when I was dead so please go back."

Both girls tearfully obeyed as Issei turns to Níðhöggr. "If it's me you want, here I am. Just leave my friends alone."

"If you would allow me to kill you then I accept your request. Prepare yourself."

As Issei braces for Níðhöggr's next attack, the dragon's body suddenly stopped in its tracks.

"What? What is this?"

Issei looks around to see Ophis pointing her finger up towards Níðhöggr. Serafall and Rias also watched with shock.

"I may have been weakened due to Samuel's Curse, but I am still twice as strong as Ddraig."

Ophis then turns to Issei. "Sorry it took so long, but I needed more time to gather my power since I cannot control them the same way I am used to."

"It's okay Ophis. You saved us so we are thankful for that." Issei said.

"Ophis? The Dragon God is this little girl?" Níðhöggr stares at Ophis with anxiety as he struggles.

"Ise, Serafall, I have him restrained. It is up to you to finish him."

"Do you still have some energy left, Ise-kun?" Serafall asked.

"Only a little since Níðhöggr stopped my attack. Because I didn't release all of it, I was able to get back a small amount as a result."

"It's good enough. Let's finish this together Ise-kun." Serafall flies on top of the defenseless dragon and gathers her energy one more time as Issei does the same.

Not wanting to be outshined, Rias begins using the Power of Destruction, intending to combine the attacks as well.

"Wait! If you combine your attacks like that, it might kill me!" Níðhöggr begins begging for them to stop.

"Don't worry, this won't be enough to kill you." Issei told Níðhöggr.

"FIRE!" Issei screamed.

The three then release their attacks and combined them as they target Níðhöggr. Unable to cancel the attack, the dragon took it head on creating another large explosion, this time on par with the power that destroyed the entire area. As Issei promised, the attack didn't kill Níðhöggr, but instead renders him unconscious. After the battle, a magic circle forms with Odin coming out of it.

"I've heard about what happened with Níðhöggr. I am sorry that all of this happened, because of Loki. I should have known that he would have used his magic to unlock the dragon's seal. I will have him put under tighter security this time so only I can open it. Again, my apologies."

"It's okay Geezer. I am just glad we were able to stop him before he can continue his rampage." Issei told Odin.

"It's amazing that all of you were able to stop Níðhöggr despite being outmatched. I really have to keep an eye on all of you. See you until then."

Another magic circle activates as Odin's body disappears along with Níðhöggr. In the sky, Oppai Dragon's new director and several of his crew were seen filming all of this.

"Wahoo! That is some great footage we got there and this is even better than my previous! Good job everyone!"

"You mean you were here all this time! What happened to calling for help while we were fighting? We almost got killed and this entire area has turned into a gigantic wasteland!" Issei screamed out of frustration.

"How do you think Odin knew about this? It is because I was the one who told him about this situation. After that, there were so many intense moments; I had to get this all on film. I can see it now, Miracle Levia-tan and Oppai Dragon crossover movie. The two heroes, and even the villain, Darkness Knight Fang, forced to work together with Oppai Dragon's allies to stop an even greater threat from destroying the Underworld. I can't wait to see how this will turn out."

The director gets even more excited as he retreats back to the studio to edit the footage, much to Issei and Rias' dismay, though Serafall seems more optimistic about it.

"I cannot wait to see how the movie will turn out." Serafall makes a bright smile.

"I am glad you are living with us Leviathan-sama. You spend way too much time playing your part." Issei pats Serafall on the head, much to her delight.

"Ise-kun, you really got me and Rias-chan scared to death when you intended to get yourself killed to save us. I thank you for that, but please don't scare us like that anymore. I will feel sad if you had died.

"Sorry Leviathan-sama, but I would have felt the same way if you and Buchou had died. Please forgive me."

"I will forgive you after you do one more thing for me. Please don't call me Leviathan-sama anymore. We are family so can you call me something else?"

"I can't call you Levi-tan since it would feel like talking to an unreal character, but how about Levi-chan?"

Serafall again makes a bright smile. "That sounds good to me."

"If you two are done talking, we better help clean this and report the situation to the three factions." Rias suggested as she, Issei, and Serafall gather all of their unconscious friends and transport them from the area to a hospital.

Within a couple of days, the report of Níðhöggr's attack has spread across both Heaven and the Underworld. Sirzechs, Grayfia, Lord Gremory, and even Lord Phenex came to the Hyoudou Residence as promised, but it is also to discuss what happened during the battle.

"I heard that all of you have stopped Níðhöggr from continuing his rampage so I thank you for that, but why didn't any of you alert us?" Lord Gremory asked.

"We didn't have time to. When Níðhöggr appeared, he attacked us almost immediately so we couldn't call for help." Rias answered.

"It was also very admirable for Serafall to assist in the battle, but you know that you could barely match the dragon yourself and yet you attempted to face him alone at one point. Then again, I can't stay mad since all of you were able to stop Níðhöggr. I got to remember to promote the director for alerting Odin-sama about the situation." Sirzechs gets distracted as he makes a call to the director.

"Can't believe Odin-sama came again yet I was unconscious." Rossweisse begins showing frustration as she drinks her tea.

"You better not get involve in situations you or the entire household cannot handle. Call us first if you face trouble like that again, understand?" Grayfia warned Rias.

"Yes, Onee-sama." Rias said frightened.

"Ravel, you aren't hurt are you from the battle?" Lord Phenex asked out of anxiety as he hugs her daughter out of relief.

Ravel's face becomes red as she struggles. "I am fine Otou-sama. A Phenex can't be killed that easily so please let go of me. You are embarrassing me in front of Ise-sama."

"Well then, rather than staying angry, shouldn't we celebrate now that another incident is over thanks to them?" Sirzechs suggested.

It wouldn't be long before another party starts in the Hyoudou Residence and again, much to the dismay of Rias due to her brother's childish attitude.

The next day, the Student Council confronts the Occult Research Club again regarding the Níðhöggr incident. Much to Serafall's surprise, Sona gives her a big hug out of relief.

"I am glad that you are alive Onee-sama. You should have told me about this."

"I am sorry Sona-chan. There wasn't any time to call. I am very lucky that I wasn't fighting alone." Serafall turns to Rias and Issei, causing Sona to do the same.

"Hyoudou-kun, I heard that you were willing to risk your life to protect Rias and Onee-sama. I am grateful for that. Thank you."

"You are welcome Kaichou. I am just glad that this is over."

"I am also happy that Ise-kun works hard for my sake." Serafall immediately rushes to Issei and gives him a big hug.

"Serafall-sama, what are you doing? Let go of Ise!" Rias attempts to separate Serafall from Issei, but to no avail.

"Sorry Rias-chan, but next to Sona-chan, Ise-kun is the most important person to me." Serafall hugs Issei even tighter in response, with the rest of the girls from the Occult Research club watching with jealousy with the exception of Rossweisse and Ophis.

Sona and Saji, however, reacts differently to the situation.

Sona becomes flustered seeing her older sister making a scene in front of others. "I wish that Onee-sama would grow up a little more."

"Curse you Hyoudou. Why does everything good have to happen to you?" Saji turn around as he begins to sob, much to Sona's dismay.

The movie featuring the crossover of Miracle Levia-tan and Oppai Dragon has finally been released. Ophis' involvement has been absent due to the director mainly focusing on Serafall, Rias, and Issei, but nobody cared since Ophis' existence is kept secret though Serafall now knows about Ophis' identity. After the movie was over, the audience gave a huge applause to the casts as they bow down, with some saying that it was better than the last film "Magical Levia-tan: Attack of the Danball Vampire God!" since the movie was made while everyone was being serious.

[GASHAN GASHAN]

As soon as Issei heard the sound of metal clanging each other, he makes a run out of the theater as soon as everyone was let out, knowing that female armored monsters were watching him, intending to give him a hug.

"I am not going through that again." Issei told everyone as soon as they catch up to him.

Back in the Hyoudou Residence, Issei is watching TV when Serafall suddenly comes in and sits next to him.

"Ise-kun, can you tell me how you got the Ouroboros Dragon living with you?"

"It is something that has to be kept secret from the three factions due to her history. I can't tell you even if I wanted to due to risk of exposure."

"I can promise to keep it a secret. After all, if I didn't know, I might accidentally reveal Ophis-chan's name without knowing."

"I suppose you are right since you are living here, but please promise to keep it a secret, okay?"

"Of course."

Just like that, Issei begins telling his story about his encounter with Ophis. Serafall's fascination grew as she listens to his story with the rest of the Hyoudou Residence preoccupied with their own affairs. The mountainous region that was destroyed by Níðhöggr is slowly being repaired as the Underworld is now experiencing a period of peace once again thanks to everyone in the Hyoudou Residence.

**Hope you readers enjoyed this chapter. I wanted to make the battle scene longer, but I don't know how to make good battle scenes so that is probably the weakest point in the story. This chapter was fun though and more will come eventually.**


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Issei was taking a bath in his big bathroom while thinking of the fight with the dragon, Níðhöggr, which nearly got everyone killed.

"This is the first time I fought a creature that is even stronger than a Maou. It shows that I still have yet to reach the true potential of the Cardinal Crimson Promotion. I just hope that no enemies this strong would come for a while or that would be a big problem for us." Issei thought to himself.

Just as Issei continues wandering in his thoughts, someone suddenly came out of the tub and hugged him from behind, catching him off guard. As soon as Issei stops struggling, he can feel something really soft behind his back.

"Yahou, Ise-kun. I saw that you looked a bit lonely in the large bath so I decided to join you." Serafall said.

"Levi-chan? How were you able to sneak behind me without me noticing?" Issei screamed.

Issei then had a flashback from when Akeno did the same to him. "Wait, don't tell me that this is something you learned from Akeno-san."

"Of course. Akeno-chan told me that this is how she would prevent you from being monopolized by Rias-chan. I also want to be with Ise-kun." Serafall hugs him even tighter.

Issei becomes way too indulged with Serafall's oppai that he almost lost his train of thought.

"Levi-chan's oppai makes me feel that all the stress from the battle has gone away. Please let this continue." Before Issei was able to completely submit to Serafall, Rias and Akeno suddenly barged in and go into a state of shock upon seeing them together.

"I thought that something was going on when I saw that Serafall-sama was gone from her room. I tried to invite her to take a bath only to see that she beat us to it, knowing that Ise-kun is already taking one." Rias continues to look at them with dismay.

"As expected from Serafall-sama. I think I taught her too much." Akeno said with hollow eyes as she drops to her knees, the same reaction to when she saw Grayfia and Issei together in the onsen.

"Akeno-chan! Rias-chan! Aren't you going to the bath?" Serafall asked them in a light-hearted tone.

Both Rias and Akeno begin to get enveloped by aura as they get even more dismayed at Serafall, who took their response as if nothing happened.

"Scary." That was what was going on in Issei's mind as the stare down from Akeno and Rias continues.

"At this rate, Ise-kun will be taken away from us. Let's get him back Akeno." Rias becomes determined.

"Our opponent maybe a Maou, but as his potential wives, we cannot admit self-defeat." Akeno also agrees, much to Issei's dismay.

"Wait! Don't start a fight or you'll be making the same mistake as when you fought Grayfia-san!" Issei tries to beg the girls to avoid conflict, but to no avail as they begin charging into the bath after taking off their clothes.

Serafall knew of their intention, but barely pays attention to them as a catfight ensues between the three girls with Issei in between. Just as Issei predicted, the result of the battle was disastrous for Akeno and Rias as they lie on the ground dizzy with spiraling eyes.

"I wouldn't mind sharing Ise-kun with Rias-chan and Akeno-chan, but that was pretty selfish of both of you to want him all for yourselves." Serafall let out a snicker as she continues bathing with Issei.

"Levi-chan is scary as well. To easily defeat Akeno-san and Buchou within a minute, she really lives up to the title of being a Maou shoujo." Issei again said in his thoughts.

After the bath, Issei again appears to be conflicted in his thoughts due to the catfight in the bath.

"It's one thing after another. Ever since Serafall began living here, things have gotten livelier in the house, especially Buchou and Akeno-san. If things continue like this, I wonder how long I could last. But that oppai, to feel such softness and sensation, it really feels like I can get over everything just like earlier. I wouldn't mind if Levi-chan continues this." Issei said to himself as his mind continues to be filled with perverted thoughts.

"Ise-san!" Asia suddenly came into his room.

"Asia? What's wrong?"

"I overheard what happened between you and Leviathan-san from Buchou and Akeno-san when they were resting. I was wondering what happened to them. For her to take a bath together with you, I also wanted to do that!" Asia again has teary eyes.

"Sorry Asia, but I intended to take the bath alone. I didn't expect Levi-chan to suddenly come in and grabbed me from behind." Issei tries to explain, but Asia remains unhappy for missing everything.

"You are the worst." Koneko said as she suddenly approaches both Asia and Issei.

"Before Asia-senpai came into the room, you had thoughts of Serafall-sama's oppai. To have bare breasts filling up your head, how disgusting." Koneko continues to bring Issei down with her words.

"That wasn't my fault! Levi-chan was the one who came into the bathroom. Her oppai was on my back so how was that my fault my head was filled with it?" Issei tries to defend himself.

"Even so, eyeing a Maou with lecherous eyes isn't good Ise-senpai."

"Ravel already said that to me! Please don't copy her!" Issei continues to beg Koneko, but she walks off unhappy over the misunderstanding.

"Koneko-chan…" Issei said with teary eyes himself.

Issei then walks to the living room to see Rias and Akeno sitting on the couch, having an unpleasant face as a result of easily losing to Serafall in the bath.

"Buchou? Akeno-san? What's wrong?" Issei knows what is wrong with them, but feels that it is polite to ask them.

"We don't know." Both of them replied the same way as back in the onsen.

"Déjà vu. All of this because of Levi-chan." Issei said since the same mistake has been made once again.

Ophis is seen watching TV as Ravel and Koneko are reading books together. Rossweisse is currently doing some paper work, probably to correct her amount of savings due to an error that was made in her bank account. Xenovia is currently doing her job as a devil as Irina and Asia begins praying to keep their faith, meaning that Issei and Serafall are the only ones that don't have anything to do since today is their day off from school and work. A small magical circle suddenly appears with Grayfia coming out as a holographic figure.

"Onee-sama?" Rias screamed out of surprised as everyone gather around the circle.

"I figured that many of you have not much to do so I thought that a mission would be appropriate as something is happening where you are."

"What is going on here?" Rias asked.

"There are Sirens disguising themselves as human in order to lure men to their death as not enough sailor are coming by close enough to their area. They need to be found before the body count increases so I am relying on all of you to stop her."

"Understood." Rias turns to Issei as Grayfia disappears along with the magic circle.

"Ise-kun, Siren often have appearances of humans with bird-like abilities and lures men to their deaths with their singing voice. You can block the effects of the song with your Balance Breaker. Do not take of the armor when fighting her, understand?"

"Understood Buchou!" Issei immediately responds.

As soon as they located the Sirens in the outskirts of town, they saw that there were at least 9 of these creatures heading to their location. Rias confronts the leader, who is a tall brunette with a buxom figure, something which Issei takes notice of.

"I heard that you are planning to lure men from this town since your area did not have enough sailors taking notice of your appearances. Am I right?" Rias asked.

"Seems like someone gave away our plans early. No matter, we will eliminate those who get in the way." The Siren leader calls the other 8 Sirens to gather around her, though there is one pink hair Siren, wearing what looks like a school uniform, is having trouble keeping up with the rest.

"Sylphi! What are you doing? I told you to stand firm!" The leader yelled at the cute young Siren.

"Yes, sorry." Sylphy struggles to get up, but gets tormented by the other Sirens, causing Issei to get mad.

"Hey! Is that how you treat your workers?"

"This isn't any of your business boy! These are my servants and as long as I pay them, I will make them do whatever I want." The brunette appears to enjoy tormenting Sylphy the most as she slapped her for her timid behavior.

"She is among the weakest of the group. I only hired her as an extra so I can have someone to torment."

"All right, that's it! Let her go now! Sylphi is already trying and yet to treat her like a dog, I will make you free her!" Issei activated his Boosted Gear, but refrains from activating his armor due to civilians in the surrounding areas.

"Ise-san! Please control yourself!" Asia holds his hand to calm Issei, helping him hold back his anger.

"Interesting. Tell you what, why don't we all have an all out battle? If you win, not only will we retreat from the human world, but I will also allow Sylphi to be set free. Lose and you will become my first victim in addition for allowing us to enter your town to find more victims."

"Interesting proposal. Then again, we are in the human world so a battle here won't be a good idea. Why don't we have a battle in an empty space of the Underworld?" Rias suggested.

"Why not? If there are no distractions, it will make the battle more enjoyable." After getting approval from the Siren leader, a magic circle appears below both groups and transports everyone to an Underworld wasteland.

"Ise-kun, you take care of the leader since she is mostly focused on you, but promise me that you won't lose or we lose you."

"I promise you that I won't."

Due to the number difference, Serafall, Ravel, and Ophis were not able to get involved in the battle and only watched from the sides as part of the agreement of the battle.

"Do your best, Rias-chan." Serafall said as she watches Rias' peerage getting ready.

"Sylphi, if you want to prove that you really belong with us, this is your chance. If we win, you will no longer be our lackey and your rank shall be raised."

"Of course." The shy Siren said as she prepares for battle.

"Let's fight!" The Siren leader charges at Issei as she transforms part of her body to that of a bird.

Seeing that she is charging at very high speed, Issei summons his Boosted Gear and doubles his power to dodge the Siren's charge.

"Fast." Before Issei can use his Balance Breaker, she unleashes a sonic boom from her mouth, knocking Issei back.

"This isn't what I read from the books." Issei said.

"Sirens also have certain abilities when they are forced to fight, depending on the environment they grow up in and mind often involves training." The leader transforms back to her true human form, believing that Issei would be an easy opponent.

Just as she finished transforming, Issei suddenly holds up his Boosted Gear and launches a large beam of energy, surprising the Siren.

"Dragon Shot!" As the beam head towards the Siren leader, she manages to react fast enough and barely dodges the attack, but was shocked when she sees an entire mountain destroyed.

"That attack, it can't be." She turns to Issei, still in shock.

"Don't tell me that you are the famous Sekiryuutei." The leader becomes intimidated and steps back.

"I will admit that it was a nice attack you did to me earlier, but now you have crossed the line." Issei uses his Balance Breaker to bring out the Scale Mail armor.

The Siren leader then begins to sing in an attempt to lure Issei, but the armor covers him to prevent her voice from affecting him.

"Sylphi, it's Ddraig. Blast that dragon before he gets to us." The leader ordered.

"Yes Master." Syphi also transformed into a half-bird creature and uses her wings to create a large tornado aiming at Issei.

To their surprise, Issei took the tornado head on and then swept it away like it was nothing. The Siren leader remains undeterred as she gathered energy to her right hand and attempted to strike Issei with it. An explosion ensues, but Issei actually put up a simple defense spell to block her attack. Due to Asia's lack of combat experience, she hides behind Rias as she easily overwhelms the two Sirens trying to get to them. Whatever attacks they try, Rias easily blocks them with her defense spell. Kiba, on the other hand, was not as lucky. Due to him being a male, one of the Sirens began singing her song and puts him in a hypnotic trance, despite trying to resist. Xenovia takes notice of that and knocks down her opponent to reach the Siren controlling Kiba. After knocking her down, Kiba kills of his opponent. Irina also doesn't seem to have much trouble with the Siren she faces as she teams up with Koneko to fight her. The Siren then launches a fire attack, but was easily blocked and presumably killed when Irina counter attacks with her light spear.

"Sylphi, this is an order. Fight him now!" The Siren leader ordered after being knocked back.

"But neither of us can beat him. It is best if we make a full retreat so we can gather our forces."

The leader strikes Sylphi out of disgust. "I gave you a chance to prove yourself and disobeying is how you repay me? You are better off dead."

Just before the leader finishes off Sylphi, Issei knocks her away. "Sylphi, this Siren treats you no better than an animal. Why do you insist on working for her?"

"My parents died when I was young due to an illness, I had nowhere to go. My relatives didn't want me to due my lack of traditional experiences they follow. I wandered everywhere to find a place called home and yet there was no one. It was then I bumped into my Master, the only one who reached out her hand to me. It was then I promised that I would work for her and endure anything I take from her out of gratitude for giving me a place. I am hoping to join the upper ranks soon after this is over."

"But don't you see? This is what she wants. She only pretended to reach out to you so she can use you for her own personal amusement. If she had truly reached out to you, she would have cared for your well-being. This is slavery, not love. You have to leave her."

"But where will I go if I can't be with my Master?" Tears begin to come out of Sylphi's eyes.

"I will help you find a place. I don't want to be your enemy Sylphi. I can be your friend if you like."

Sylphi looks up at Issei out of surprise, but the Siren leader gets up and tries to attack him by surprise.

"No!" Sylphi transforms and waves off the leader's attack.

"Sylphi, you dare betray me?"

"I am tired of being used as your toy. The Sekiryuutei is right. You have been treating me like an animal for too long, which is even worse than being alone. Hire some other Siren to take your place because I am done."

Enraged, the Siren Leader tries to finish off her former servant, but Issei grabs her just in time.

"It's been a while since I was able to use this technique. Dress Break!" In an instant, all of the leader's clothes were shredded, exposing her naked body.

"All right! To see those big oppai makes me want to squeeze them. Wait! She is the enemy, must not fall for her body." Issei said in his thoughts, much to the surprise of Sylphi as she watches her former master humiliated in front of her.

"I forgot how much the Sekiryuutei is feared among all females for his technique. I can't believe I fell for it." The leader covered her chest out of embarrassment.

"How vulgar." Koneko said after finishing off her opponent, causing Issei to go to shock.

"I can't believe Ise-sama did this again." Ravel said as she covers her face with her hands also out of embarrassment.

Serafall, on the other hand, looks with enthusiasm. "So this is the technique that is feared by most females. Now I know where Oppai Dragon first came from."

After Rias kills of one of the Sirens, Rossweisse suddenly appears and kills the other. "No fair to leave me out through most of the fight."

"Sorry about that Rossweisse, but they weren't hard to defeat."

"Rossweisse-san, thank you." Asia finally comes out from behind Rias as it seems the battle is over.

Rias then head towards Issei, where she sees Sylphi standing next to him, apparently switching sides, but was also shocked that the leader became his next victim of his Dress Break.

"Looks like Ise-kun handled his business very well. The entire team is now gone with only you left." Rias aims her hand towards the Siren leader.

"No, please don't kill me." The leader tries to beg her way out, but to no avail.

"You have been wanted in the Underworld for killing hundreds of innocent people. Sorry, but I know that you will continue shall you live." Rias uses her Power of Destruction to wipe away the leader's existence, as Sylphi looks away, unable to bear the sight of her former master's demise.

"Good job everyone!" Serafall joins with Rias' peerage to celebrate, followed by Ophis and Ravel.

Rias takes notice of Issei comforting the saddened Sylphi and starts feeling sympathy for her as well.

"Buchou, this one has been treated like a slave for too long. Is there any place where she can go to stay?"

"I can tell that she is innocent. If she has no place to go, why don't we let her stay in your house?"

"Really?" Sylphi turns to Rias.

"It is the only place I know that accepts everyone as a resident. You'll become part of the family there. Would you like that?"

"I would like that very much. Thank you Rias-sama." Sylphi made a bright face.

"No need to be so formal."

"Okay. How about Rias-san?"

"That will work." Rias also made a smile to Sylphi.

The next day…

"I know I said you could stay, but I didn't say you could hug my Ise!" Rias screamed at Sylphi, who is currently hugging Issei along with Serafall on the couch.

"Sorry, but there is no way I can let go of my first and most important friend." Sylphi ignores Rias' order.

"You see, Rias-chan? Everyone can get along if we share Ise-kun." Serafall said.

"Am I being treated like a stuff animal? Oh well, it's not a bad feeling as long as I can feel this soft sensation from the two of them." Issei again continues to have perverted thoughts.

"No! Ise-kun is mine and mine alone. I won't lose him." Rias suddenly hugs Issei from behind.

"Then me too." Akeno also hugged him from behind.

"Hauuuu! Don't leave me out!" Asia then joins in.

Soon enough, Xenovia, Irina, Koneko, Ravel, and even Ophis joined in with Rossweisse watching the development with curiosity. Issei then falls to the floor with most of the girls on top of him.

"With a new house guest, things will only get livelier from now on." Issei said to himself.

**Another chapter done with more humor than the last chapter. I read the polls and it has been decided that Kuroka and Sona will both get one shots. Thank you for voting and hope you enjoyed this chapter. Inspiration for this chapter comes from a High School DxD side story, Let's go to Onsen. Sylphi was inspired by a Siren named Ren Otonashi from Rosario Vampire Ps2 game and her name comes from an Entite from Final Fantasy XII. I almost forgot, the Siren leader isn't really dead, which will be explained in the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

A few days have passed since the battle with the Sirens and Sylphi becoming part of the Hyoudou Residence. Sylphi is feeling unsure to the quieter lifestyle, feeling that it is all just an illusion due to the Siren leader's cruel treatment towards her. Remembering her demise at the hands of Rias, she went to her while she was cooking.

"Rias-san, I appreciate that you and the rest fought for my sake, but did you have to eliminate my former master without a trace? Even though she was cruel, I didn't think that death suit her yet at this point."

"I didn't actually kill her. Underworld authorities are currently interrogating her for her crime. I made it look like I killed her to set an example for the rest of the Sirens the next time they want to cause trouble like this. You are practically the only one in the team not in the Underworld's wanted list after explaining your circumstances to them. You should be happy."

"I am now thanks to you. By the way, have you seen Ise-kun?"

"He is currently training with Serafall-sama right now."

"A Maou, huh? She is someone I wouldn't want to bother."

"You got that right. My friend Sona told me that if Serafall-sama were to flicker her wand a couple of times, this country would be destroyed several times over." Both Rias and Sylphi shared a good laugh after talking a little more about Serafall.

"I can't remember having such a good time before coming here. No way I am going back there again."

"You are already part of the household so no need to mention your past again. Look forward to what is going to happen instead."

"Of course, Rias-san." Sylphi said happily.

Meanwhile, in the training area of the Hyoudou Residence…

"…Huh…huh…huh…wow this is tough. As expected from fighting a Maou-Shoujo." Issei is panting heavily in his Scale Mail's base form.

"That's because you were only using your Balance Breaker's base form instead of using Illegal Move Trident or Crimson Cardinal Promotion. You would have put up more of a challenge if you use those forms Ise-kun."

"If I did that, we would be putting the entire neighborhood in danger. Imagine how much trouble we will be in if we do that."

"You are right. If we pushed even harder, Sona-chan might get mad at me. Then again, this is also training to help you reach the full potential of Crimson Cardinal Promotion starting from the lowest level so I guess I shouldn't be complaining." Serafall smiles.

"So how did I do?"

"I don't recall having trained anyone before other than my own family, but for you to fight in your Balance Breaker's lowest level, you did pretty good. You will probably outmatch most High-Class Devils in that form."

"How long do you think I will be able to reach the full potential of my strongest form?"

"Being already this strong in a short amount of time, I will say about another six months."

"SIX MONTHS? You are saying I have to do hard training for the next six months to potentially achieve the true potential of Crimson Cardinal Promotion?"

"It is nothing to be complaining about Ise-kun. Many of Ddraig's former hosts took many years, possibly even decades to reach their true potential, but you have been training for a much shorter amount of time so you should be glad that it will probably only take you six months to a year that you will possibly be able to reach it."

"I guess. Sona-kaichou never mentioned that you could be so analytical."

"Sona-chan can be so mean sometimes since she never mentions any special events going on to me and never mentioning me even to her friends."

"I pretty much saw why when I you first came to school. Sona-kaichou does care about you though as she did mention a couple of times before you come to stay."

"I know. By the way, I have heard that the town's sakura festival is coming up. Do you plan on attending?"

"I think I am. Why do you ask? Do you want to go?"

"Of course! I love attending the festivals in the human world. It's not fair that everyone else get to go, because we Maous are often too busy to even come here." Serafall pouts.

"Well, your duties as a Maou have been replaced by Sirzech-sama for the moment so why not come with us?"

Serafall becomes excited. "That has been my intention from the start. I will go get ready right now!"

Serafall immediately begins heading upstairs, but Issei stops her. "Levi-chan slow down. The festival isn't for another week so there is no need to rush."

"Eh-heh-heh. Sorry, I got a bit overexcited." Serafall laughs and puts her hand behind her head out of embarrassment, which Issei finds cute.

The next day in Kuoh Academy…

"Hey Ise, you know the town's sakura festival is coming up. You plan on going with anybody?" Matsuda asked.

"I will only tell you after you tell me your answer." Issei told Matsuda.

"Me and Motohama are currently asking every girl right now if they would attend the festival with us!"

"Ahhhh!" Motohama went flying backwards.

"Seems like Motohama asked one of the girls in the Kendo Club. Let me check." Matsuda went to Motohama to see that his face is all bruised up.

"Yep, those bruises are definitely coming from a shinai." Matsuda concluded.

Motohama gets up immediately. "I am not giving up! I haven't asked all the girls here yet so there is still a chance for us Matsuda!"

"That's right Motohama! We will not rest until all the girls are asked. I am sure that there is one among the many for each of us!" Matsuda also got excited.

"By the way Ise, with who are you going with?"

"I don't know. I have so many girls near me that it is almost impossible to choose." Issei makes fun of Matsuda and Motohama.

They both got angry hearing this and punches Issei in the gut.

"Shut up! If you can get those girls then so can we! You will see! You will all see!" Matsuda screamed before both of them stormed out to ask more girls.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Girls holding shinai soon beat both of them up.

"Note to self; when you are a pervert, never ask out girls who are in the kendo club." Issei said to himself.

Asia watches Issei nervously with Kiryuu watching. "You feeling nervous about asking Hyoudou out to the festival?"

"Ise-san already has so many girls after him. It's going to be hard to ask Ise-san to go with me." Asia becomes teary-eyed.

"Remember that Hyoudou is a pervert. Maybe you can pick a kimono that can reveal a lot." Kiryu suggested, which makes Asia blush.

"What are you saying Kiryuu-san? Does such a kimono even exist?"

"There are ones that reveal all of your legs. This is a kimono that not even Hyoudou will be able to say no to. Whatever exposes the most skin, that is the kimono that will win him over. Are you going to risk losing him to the other girls?"

"Hau! If such a kimono can prevent me from losing Ise-san I will put it on."

"That is the spirit Asia. Soon enough you can get married and have children…" Before Kiryuu can say anymore, Asia forcefully covers her mouth out of embarrassment.

"That is enough Kiryuu-san!"

"All right class, take your seats." The teacher and Serafall came in and class immediately starts.

"Before we begin class, I would like to introduce you to a new student coming to our class starting today. Come on in Sylphi-chan!" Serafall told the Siren, shocking Issei.

As soon as the pink-haired girl comes in, her beauty astounds almost all the boys in class as she makes her way to the teacher's desk.

"My name is Sylphi Mae. I came from England, but my family descent is from Greece. I maybe inexperienced, but I promise to work hard and hope that you all take care of me." Sylphi said politely, earning applause from the boys.

As soon as she spots Issei, she walks towards him. "Ise-kun, I didn't know you were in this class. Since the town's sakura festival is coming soon, would you mind accompanying me?"

As with every girl who is acquainted with Issei, the entire class was shocked upon finding out with Motohama and Matsuda taking the news the worst.

"This is like the millionth time that a beautiful girl falls in to hands of Ise! We are all friends with Ise. When the heck is it going to be my turn?" Motohama complains.

"Your turn? It should be me who should get a bishoujo to accompany me to the festival! After all, I was a former jock!" Matsuda begins arguing with Motohama.

Issei, on the other hand, was unsure how to answer, knowing that the rest of the girls in the Hyoudou Residence plan to accompany him.

"Um, how should I say this? I am not saying no, but…"

"You are afraid of getting into conflict with other girls since they plan to accompany you, right?" Sylphi interrupted.

Issei becomes even more surprised. "How do you know that?"

"The fact that you are living with so many girls who have affection for you as well as your troubled face clearly shows it." Sylphi whispered into Issei's ear.

"Don't worry, I don't plan on getting in the way with other girls. I am new here so I was wondering whether you can accompany in the festival so I won't get lost."

"Since you put it that way, I don't mind." Hearing Issei's answer, Sylphi puts on a joyful smile.

"ISE!" Matsuda grabs him by his collar.

"You have just been given a new title. You are now considered THE ENEMY OF MAN!" Matsuda screamed in his ear.

"YEAH!" Motohama and the rest of the male students yelled in the class.

"What? But I thought that title belonged to Kiba!" Issei protested.

"Not anymore since you've attracted all of the Madonna's in this school! Kiba only attracts random girls!" Motohama yelled, causing all the girls to release dark auras towards him out of anger.

"That's enough! If all of you won't focus on this class, I will give detention to all of you!" The teacher yelled, resulting in the class becoming silent.

As soon as free period began, the girls in the class begins hanging around Sylphi, being asked what her life was like before she came to Kuoh Academy. She responds to the questions in a general sense, not wanting to give out her personal information to those she doesn't know.

After school was over, Koneko and Issei were assigned to the same mission due to the client working with both of them. Koneko was forced to cosplay for the first time in a while as it turns out that their client was an otaku shop owner who is on the risk of losing his store unless he can find a way to make his costumes visually appealing. Issei keeps on getting nosebleeds and often has perverted thoughts of Koneko whenever he sees her in a more revealing costume.

"You are having ecchi thoughts again, aren't you?" Koneko shows a displeased look towards Issei, forcing him to apologize for looking at her in a perverted way.

Much to Koneko's dismay, the reason the client hired Issei was so that he could help him choose which photos of Koneko suits the shop the best so he can recommend the same costumes for his costumers.

"I think this photo of Koneko-chan in the witch costume is a better choice." Issei told the client.

"I agree, but she is very moe in that kunoichi costume." The client told Issei.

"Those are very good. With these pictures, your store will be a great success."

The mission ended in success as their client was offered a new contract, allowing his boss to prevent the store from closing.

As Koneko and Issei are walking home, Issei continues having perverted thoughts on Koneko wearing those same costumes she wore earlier for their client.

"OUCH!" Koneko responded by stomping on Issei's foot.

"Ecchi thoughts are forbidden." Koneko said.

"Sorry." Issei said as he is still holding his foot.

"Ise-senpai, you are planning to attend the festival, right?"

"Yes. Levi-chan and Sylphi-chan already asked me that. Sylphi-chan wants me to accompany her so she doesn't get lost since she is new here. There is no way I could say now, because I am a little afraid she could get lost."

"I see." Koneko shows a slightly disappointed look on her face, but is happy that Issei is going to attend the festival.

As soon as they head back to the house, both of them saw Asia changing into her revealing kimono recommended by Kiryuu, causing Issei to have conflicting, yet perverted thoughts on Asia this time, causing him to be hit by Koneko for the second time.

"OUCH!" Issei screams in pain yet again.

On the day of the festival, Issei was accompanied by all the girls of the Hyoudou Residence, something that he expected, but with Sylphi holding his arm, much to the ire of the rest of the girls other than Rossweisse, who has gone to try the yakisoba, and Serafall, who doesn't mind sharing Issei.

"I am sorry everybody. I allowed Sylphi-chan to hold my arm so she doesn't get lost."

"It's fine Ise. I will bear it as long as you two don't do anything to each other." Rias responded.

"You better do nothing ecchi to Sylphi-senpai." Koneko warned.

"It won't be good new for our households if you do things to Sylphi-san first before us." Ravel added.

Issei immediately denies this. "I won't do anything like that to Sylphi-chan! I swear!"

"I, will get some takoyaki." Ophis said before heading to the stand with the money given to her by Rias.

"Come on Ise-kun! I want to try the shooting game!" Sylphi then drags Issei to one of the game booths as the others watched with jealousy before splitting up.

Within an hour, everybody started having fun in the festival, with the girls finally putting aside their jealousy to enjoy themselves. Sylphi is then seen with issei holding a stuffed bird she won from another game booth.

"Wow, I haven't had this much fun ever since I was with my parents. I just wish they were here to see this."

"I am sure they are watching you right now Sylphi-chan. I am also sure that they would be proud that you are living your life the way you wanted."

"I know they are and I have you to thank for helping me realize it."

Issei becomes slightly embarrassed. "Really? I didn't think I did that much to help."

"Not true. You helped me see how my Master thinks of me and allowed me to stay in your house when I had nowhere to go. I am truly grateful for that."

"Then I am glad that I am able to help. You truly deserved a better life than when you worked for that mean Siren."

Sylphi blushes a little when she thought of what she wanted to say next. "Um, do you think we can do this again Ise-kun?"

"This festival happens every year so of course we will do this again when it comes. For now, let's meet up with the rest of our friends."

"Attention everyone! Due to a scheduling conflict, the fireworks event will be starting an hour early so for all of you who wanted a good spot to watch the fireworks, you better start moving now." The announcer said in his sudden broadcast.

"Oh no, such a news could mean." As Issei continues to worry, a huge crowd suddenly appears behind them on the way to get the best spots for the fireworks event.

"Ise-kun!" Sylphi tries to reach for Issei, but to no avail as she tries to keep her identity as a Siren a secret.

"Sylphi-chan!" Issei also attempts to reach her, but was knocked down accidentally by a guest trying to attend the event, causing them to be separated.

After Sylphi was able to get out of the crowd, she soon finds herself lost in the park where the festival is and tries to find her way back.

"Ise-kun! Ise-kun!" Sylphi tries to call him, but to no avail as Issei is in a different area.

"Am I going to be left alone again?" As she keeps wandering, she soon spots Rias, who was also looking for her.

"I thought I heard a familiar voice calling for my Ise so I looked around for a bit." Rias smiles, much to the joy of Sylphi.

"Rias-san!" Sylphi rushes in to hug her out of relief.

"Everyone is looking for Ise for the fireworks event. Want to help me search for him?"

"Of course." With Sylphi being accompanied by Rias, the entire party begins searching for Issei.

Serafall meets up with her younger sister, who also attended the festival with her peerage. "Sona-chan! I didn't know you attend festivals."

"Sometimes you have to reward your peerage with rewards for their hard work Onee-sama. Weren't you with Rias and her peerage?"

"We split up, but promised to meet for the fireworks event."

"Unyu!" Tsubaki Shinra was seen tripping after accidentally getting a glimpse of Kiba dominating the gold fish stand with some other girls watching him out of admiration.

"I almost forgot to tell you that my queen now has a crush with Kiba in Rias' peerage."

"I can tell. Shinra-chan seems to be having fun." Serafall is starting to express disappointment that she doesn't get to be with Issei during the festival.

"Levi-chan?" Issei appears from behind.

"Ise-kun!" Serafall immediately grabs one of his arms.

"I heard from Rias-chan that you got separated from Sylphi-chan due to a huge crowd attending the fireworks event an hour early. Rias-chan is currently accompanying her there right now. Want to meet up with them?"

"Sylphi-chan is with Buchou? I am glad that someone is there for her. I think I can accompany you, although the best spots are taken."

""You don't have to worry about that. We might not get the front spots, but there are still plenty of areas to get a clear view of the fireworks."

"I see." Issei then turns around to see Sona.

"Kaichou, I heard from Buchou that you would be attending. Is everyone having fun?"

"Everyone, but Saji, who hopes that he could accompany me to the festival, but I really don't have such an attachment towards him so I don't want people to get any wrong ideas."

"I see. So you are going to attend the fireworks event?" Issei asked.

"Of course. I planned to meet Rias there."

"See you then." Issei and Serafall waves Sona goodbye.

At a fortune stand, Motohama and Matsuda are constantly pestering the fortuneteller to give a prediction for them, much to the anger of those waiting in line. Her response is that they are going to have the worst luck with women, especially if they want to get one for the fireworks event.

"WHY IS FATE SO CRUEL TO US?" They both yelled.

As Issei and Serafall make their way to the fireworks event, the young Maou suddenly stops in her tracks.

"Levi-chan? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just that back in the Underworld, me and Sona-chan used to play in areas like this before we grew apart." Serafall walks towards the fence to take a better look at the sea.

"Whenever I see this, it makes me a little sad that we don't do this anymore."

"But at least you get to see your younger sister attending the festival. You are now talking to her more casually than before. Isn't that a good thing?"

"It is. It has been a while since me and Sona-chan finally get along ever since I became a Maou. I feel very happy."

Issei starts feeling just as bad as when Serafall first mentioned her separation to him. "I am sorry that you grew apart. If I had known, I would probably convince Kaichou to accompany you."

"Don't be. I had fun today and I am looking forward to the fireworks event, but no matter how good it is, nothing will beat one particular happy memory I have."

"What is that?"

"To be able to stay with you. You've made me happy the most ever since I moved to your house."

"What? Are you serious?" Issei is fully embarrassed hearing that.

"I finally see what kind of person you are and why most girls liked you. In addition to being a hero of the Underworld, you are kind, caring, responsible, and you work hard for our sake. I was more than happy to see that kind of side of you towards me Ise-kun. Which is why I did all of those things to you whether Akeno-chan taught me or not."

"Wait, the fact that you showed up in my bed and bath was from your own actions rather than what Akeno-san taught you?"

"Yes. I just wanted to get closer to you Ise-kun. Is that a bad thing?"

"No. I am happy. In fact, I am very happy that you liked me that much, but I am also afraid what the other girls will think if they know this."

Serafall laughs. "Yes, sometimes kindness can be a fault."

"But I will make sure that I will always keep you happy and one day bring you and your sister back to the way you were. Come on, let's go meet up with the others to see the fireworks."

Just as Issei was about to go, Serafall grabs him by his sleeve. "Ise-kun, just before we go, do you want to kiss?"

**Another chapter finally done. Sorry if the romance feels a bit rushed, but I need some romantic moments in this fanfic. I hope you readers enjoyed this chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

During the sakura festival, Issei and Sylphi got separated from each other due to the fireworks event starting earlier than expected, which made people rush to the area to get the best spot. He then bumps into Serafall talking to Sona and accompanies her to the fireworks event. Eventually, she realizes that she has an attraction towards Issei and before they could continue any further, she then asked Issei something unexpected.

"Ise-kun, just before we go, do you want to kiss?"

Issei becomes immediately flustered. "Wait! What did you just say?"

"I am asking if you want to kiss me." Serafall repeats.

"Is Levi-chan seriously asking me that? Looking at her closely, her beauty definitely does not lose to Buchou. She before has kissed me, but why do I feel just as nervous when Levi-chan asked me to kiss her? I can't believe it; she is starting to act like a woman her age! What do I do? What do I do?" Issei starts to panic as he keeps rambling his thoughts.

Serafall grabs his hand and calms Issei down. "You are nervous and embarrassed. That is good, because it shows that you think of me. If you can't do anything then allow me to try."

Serafall puts her hand behind Issei's head and begins gently pushing him towards her.

"Wait! Wait!" Issei panics again as he is mentally unprepared, but he is unable to stop himself from moving closer.

When Issei's and Serafall's face are within kissing distance, Serafall opens her eyes to see Issei's eyes in front of her. Suddenly seeing her reflection, her face becomes red and starts to panic herself, pushing Issei away.

"What was I doing?" Serafall said to herself.

"Levi-chan, are you okay?" Issei asked.

Serafall panics out of embarrassment when she turns to look at Issei. "I am fine."

"Are you sure? Your face looks a little red."

"I am fine! Tell Rias-chan and the others that I will meet them at the fireworks event." Serafall's embarrassment got the better of her and runs away from Issei, being unable to make eye contact with him.

"I thought we were going to the event together! Levi-chan, wait up!" Issei yelled.

"What happened? I can hear your scream all the way out here." Rias suddenly shows up with Sylphi, who ran and gave him a hug out of relief.

Issei was surprised to see them both. "Buchou? Sylphi-chan?"

"Ise-kun! I was so scared when we got separated. Thank goodness we found you." Sylphi begins to cry as Issei pats her head, causing Rias' eye to twitch before realizing the situation.

"Oh yeah. I heard you yelling earlier. Did something happen Ise?"

"I met up with Levi-chan after I got separated from Sylphi-chan due to the crowd, but something happened and she suddenly ran away. We have to find her."

"Right. I will call everyone including Sona to form a search party for her."

"Eh? Am I going to be separated from you again?" Sylphi becomes worried.

"I am sorry Sylphi-chan, but I don't want to leave any friend behind so you are going to have to go with Buchou. If you get lost then know that I will be in the fireworks event with everyone. We can spend some time there."

"Okay, let's go find our friend." Sylphi obeys knowing that Issei keeps his promises.

It didn't take long for everyone to start looking for Serafall. However, they have no trace of her and find themselves unable to locate her own their own. They asked the officials, coordinators, and security guards if they see her running by, but none gave a yes. Serafall, however, didn't retreat back to the festival, but is hiding somewhere within the trees not too far from the area, looking unhappy.

"The feelings I have towards Ise-kun. This is something I never felt before. I was able to look and talk to him before, but why couldn't I all for a sudden? Every time I look at him or even talk to him, I get nervous and end up embarrassed."

Serafall sits down and holds both of her knees. "He must think I may be too weird for him now. What should I do?"

She then remembers the girls living with him in his house. "Wait, could it be that these feelings are why girls wanted to be all around him? No, it couldn't be since I can't even talk to him straight now. I really want to be with him right now."

Sona was one of the few that searched the woods and was able to find her. "Onee-sama? You were there all along?"

"Sona-chan…" Serafall did not feel excited at all compared to the previous times she is reunited with her sister.

"You are sad about something. Do you mind telling me what is wrong?"

"I was with Ise-kun and we were about to go to the fireworks event together. All of a sudden, I got nervous and ended up embarrassing myself. I couldn't face Ise-kun so I ran away. I still wanted to be with him, but I am afraid that Ise-kun might actually hate me for acting weird around him." Serafall begins to cry having such thoughts, but Sona comforts her.

"I knew Hyoudou-kun a little longer than you have. He is not that kind of person to hate another just because of that. He himself is not even normal due to his obsession with breasts." Sona gives out a small laugh to her statement.

"But I can't even face him now. Whenever I face him, I get nervous all of a sudden. This is something I have never felt before. I don't know what kind of feelings I am having. Didn't this happen to you Sona-chan?"

Sona blushes slightly after realizing her sister's feelings towards Issei. "It has never happened to me before, but I think I know what is going on. Onee-sama, you might be in love with Hyoudou-kun."

"Love? Are you sure that this might be what I am feeling right now?"

"Think about it, you never felt these feelings towards anyone other than Hyoudou-kun and you have a strong desire to be with him. This is nothing short of love Onee-sama. I am sure that Grayfia-sama and Sirzechs-sama felt the same way at one point and they are able to make things work."

"It makes sense, but I don't know how to respond to these feelings. How can I when I can't even talk to him straight?"

"You don't have to right away. Love is something that takes time to develop and you are only just beginning to realize that."

"Do you think that someday, it will develop all the way to the point where I can finally communicate to Ise-kun like before?"

"That has something to do with courage. Love is just an indirect factor. You can if you try not to think about it too much."

"And are you sure that Ise-kun won't hate me for being weird?"

"It will be impossible for him to hate you since you are part of his family. It is just like me, because I am your sister. I could never bring myself to hate you no matter how many embarrassing moments you put me through. Does that answer your question?"

"Yes, Sona-chan." Serafall is still having doubts.

Not wanting to see her older sister like this, Sona unexpectedly gives her a hug from behind.

"I know that you are still feeling unsure, but just know that if you ever need any help, your sister will always be here as long as you are. Though we don't always see each other face to face like back then, we will always remain in contact and that is something that will never change."

Feeling the warmth of her hug for the first time since childhood, Serafall begins to cry.

"Sona-chan!" Serafall immediately turns around and tearfully embraces her sister.

"So what are you going to do now?" Sona asked.

"I am not going to run away anymore. I will continue to embrace these feelings until they develop, because I love Ise-kun."

"Then you better hurry or the other girls might steal him." Sona teased.

"What? I am not letting the other girls take Ise-kun." Serafall immediately went back to the festival to find Issei, leaving behind Sona, who is smiling at her newfound courage.

"You are finally starting to act your age Onee-sama. I hope that you continue to mature." Sona said before leaving the area.

"Where is Ise-kun? I am sure that is where I left." Serafall continues to run around the festival and luckily bumps into Kiba.

"Kiba-chan! Have you seen Ise-kun?"

"Serafall-sama! Thank goodness you are here. Ise-kun and the others are all looking everywhere for you. What happened that made you run away?"

"Sorry about that. I just needed to clear some thoughts out of my head."

"Anyway, Ise-kun is currently looking for you somewhere in the northern part of the festival. Let's go look for him before the fireworks event start."

"Of course." Kiba and Serafall then headed north to find their friend.

Sona returns to her peerage and told them she found her older sister.

"Do you know what happened to her Kaichou? Why did she run away?" Saji asked.

"She just needed to clear a few things out of her head, but she is fine now and on her way back to catch the fireworks event. Shall we go to?" Sona's peerage ends their search and follows her to the fireworks event.

"Levi-chan! Levi-chan! Where are you?" Issei continues his search after splitting from Rias and Sylphi.

"Ise-kun!" Both Kiba and Serafall yelled as they reached Issei.

"Kiba! You found Levi-chan!" Issei felt relieved seeing Serafall.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was when you suddenly ran away from me?"

"Sorry Ise-kun. I don't know what came over me, but I am okay now."

Issei then unexpectedly gave Serafall a big hug out of relief. "I am glad that you are back. Please, don't ever do that again. If you have problems, you know you can always talk to me or the rest of our friends."

"I promise I won't worry you like that anymore Ise-kun. We better tell everyone that I came back so we can go to the fireworks event."

"Agreed." Kiba, Serafall, and Issei then begin their search for the other members of the search party to tell them that Serafall has been found and gather them for the fireworks event.

After everyone was gathered, they found a good spot of grass to sit on with Sylphi grabbing Issei's right arm as she remembers his promise to her. Rias and Akeno attempts to grab his other arm, but Serafall beats them to it.

"Sorry Rias-chan and Akeno-chan, but I feel like being a bit selfish tonight." Serafall sticks her tongue out to bother them, much to Rias' and Akeno's jealousy, but were forced to tolerate it after remembering their encounter with Serafall in the bath.

"Ise, you are going to have to give me pleasure as soon as we get home to make up for this." Rias said as she becomes more frustrated.

"It will be my turn next so be prepared Ise-kun." Akeno said.

With both Onee-samas jealous of Issei's relationship with Sylphi and Serafall, Issei starts becoming afraid of them.

"I wonder how much pleasure should I give them before they are satisfied." Issei said.

As soon as fireworks light up the sky, everyone stares at amazement as the sky starts to fill itself with color. All the colors of the rainbow came out on top and bottom of each other, making the colors look like they are mixed as the crowd stares at the amazement. As the fireworks continue to brighten the sky, Matsuda and Motohama continues to harass the fortune teller to give them a better fortune, but she does not oblige and gets very irritated over their behavior.

"Is it because of you that our fortunes are so bad? We are missing the fireworks event for a possibility of getting a girl so give us a better fortune already!" Matsuda yells.

"We have already spend a lot of money so give us a good fortune already!" Motohama also yelled.

"I told you, what you get already determines your future! That is something I can't change! Now get off of my stand, because you are blocking the other customers who are missing the fireworks to get a prediction!"

"Why don't you make us?" Both of them yelled, causing the fortune teller and the rest of the people in line to get very pissed off at them.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The angry crowd is painfully beating both of them up.

After the fireworks event, everybody begins to pack up, but Serafall grabs Issei's arm and took him to the same place where they almost kiss. Both of them decide to stare at the beautiful night sky as they rest, with Serafall holding onto Issei's arm.

"The sky looks beautiful tonight doesn't it Ise-kun?"

"It sure does, especially since the moon is full tonight. It is like looking at a picture of it from a story my mom used to read me when I was a child. I didn't notice this until today."

Not wanting to run away anymore, Serafall turns to Issei. "Ise-kun."

"Yeah?" As soon as Issei turns around, Serafall gives him a kiss that she desires.

Motohama and Matsuda were thrown to the sky by the angry mob and begin to fall towards the sea, but not before getting a good look of Issei and Serafall kissing.

"ISEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Motohama and Matsuda screamed before splashing down to the water.

As soon as she let's go of Issei's lips, his face turns as red as a tomato. "What did you just do?"

Serafall's face is also red. "Ise-kun. From now on, I don't want you to just look at me as a part of the family, but as a woman. Can you please do that for me?"

"O-of course!" Issei stutters a little as he tries to regain his composure.

"I can't believe I got a kiss from a Maou. Her soft lips makes this night more enjoyable than the fireworks event." Issei again rambles in his thoughts, causing himself to act weirdly in front of Serafall.

"Ise-kun? You are acting weird. Could it be that you are attracted to my kiss?" Serafall gives a small laugh.

Issei becomes surprised that he has been read this easily. "Sorry, I started rambling in my thoughts again."

"That's okay Ise-kun. I don't mind kissing you again, but I prefer to wait until the right time. Anyway, should we go home?"

"Yes, but first, I heard Motohama and Matsuda screaming as they saw us kissing. Do you mind altering their memories a bit?"

"Definitely. It would be trouble for the school if they find out that we kissed."

"I can't believe it. Levi-chan is slowly starting to act like a young woman. This will make my next kiss much better. Better yet, maybe she will soon speak in a sexy voice when I touch her oppai. No, don't get too far with yourself. Let time pass before you have thoughts like that again." Issei rambles in his thoughts for a third time.

"Come on, let's go home." Issei and Serafall then proceed home.

The next day…

"ISE!" Matsuda grabbed Issei's collar and continues to yell at him.

"You traitor! I saw you kissing a girl yesterday during the sakura festival when me and Motohama were flying into the ocean!"

"Explain yourself now!" Motohama added.

"Wait, you remember it?" Issei again becomes surprised as he thought that Serafall erased their memories.

"I didn't see who the girl was, but knowing you, she is a bishoujo isn't it?" Matsuda continues to interrogate.

"You've got to be kidding me! You saw the girls I hang out with! Was that really me or was it someone who looks like me from the back?" Issei tries to convince his friends that it wasn't him kissing with a girl, but someone else to prevent them from knowing the truth.

"That is probably true. After all, who would want to kiss him?" Motohama commented, which irritates Issei.

"Levi-chan, I thought you erased their memories." Issei whispered as Serafall came to his class before starting.

"Ehehe. Sorry Ise-kun, but I only erased the image of me from their thoughts."

"What! Why would you do that? Do you know how much trouble I am in with my friends, because of that?"

"There is nothing wrong with having a little fun before class starts." Serafall's childish tone came back.

"You call this little?" Before Issei can continue, the teacher shows up and he was forced to get back to his seat.

Though he may be a little irritated with Serafall's childish nature, Issei also secretly felt relieved as her face shows that everything is fine, but later regrets it after Serafall told the Occult Research Club and Sona's Peerage about the kiss.

"Ise… What is the meaning of this?" Rias has an angry look on her face while Akeno shows a terrifying smile.

"You are the worst." Koneko added even though Issei did not do anything perverted.

"I can never beat a Maou-sama." Asia begins having teary eyes as usual when she sees Issei being stolen.

"WHY DID YOU TELL THEM?" Issei yelled at Serafall.

"I figured that they would find out anyway so why not now?"

"Great, Levi-chan must have gotten that side from Akeno-san also. Please somebody save me!"

Kiba turns away not wanting to get involved while Gasper is to afraid to do anything to help him. Soon enough, all the girls began fighting for Issei, whether it is to kiss him, hold his arm, etc. Either way, Issei gets harmed physically as the girls continue to fight as Serafall watches along with Sona and her peerage (Saji is crying out of jealousy as he watches).

"Are you okay with this Onee-sama?"

"Yes, I don't mind sharing Ise-kun, but I will continue fighting until I can win his love." Serafall gets fired up.

"Then you better hurry, because it looks like the other girls are devouring him."

Serafall then sees Issei being dragged off by the other girls and joins in to prevent losing him.

"I am not losing Ise-kun!"

With Serafall added to the fight, Issei had a rough walk home with the girls.

In Mexico, Stray Magicians from the Khaos Brigade surround the Temple of the Feathered Serpent, the third largest pyramid at Teotihuacan, a pre-Columbian site.

"Is this where the serpent was sealed?" One Magician asked.

"Yes, this serpent was one of the most important Gods among the Aztec pantheon. Not wanting to lose their God, they sealed him within this temple, as he was once considered a symbol of fertility and internal political structures within this ancient civilization. He is needed to meet our goals." Another explained.

"All right. With our groups' biggest factions greatly, this powerful God will be our only hope to destroy the Underworld's political system. Let's release him."

The Magicians began chanting a spell, causing the pyramid to glow. As the glow increases with intensity, the Magicians begin struggling to continue chanting the spell until the light itself exploded. When they wake up, they saw a menacing looking young man with black hair and slit pupils in an ancient armored attire on top of the temple. He looks down at the magicians and heads down to the ground.

"You were the ones who freed me correct?" The man asked.

"Yes we did." The leader of the group responded.

"You have my thanks so what can I do to return the favor?"

"I want you to destroy the current system of the Underworld. Think you can do that?"

The man grabbed the leader by the neck and stares intensely at him. "Fine, but never tell a God that he can't."

"I never said that…" The leader struggles to catch a breath and the man finally let's go.

"Fine, but I will leave after this." The man then transforms into Quetzalcoatl, a large feathered green serpent with wings and sets off.

"Remember! Many of the Underworld's leaders come to Japan! You will be able to travel to the Underworld from there!" The leader yelled one last time and the serpent left without saying a word.

"I doubt that a God that was worshipped for so long would actually destroy the Underworld's political system." Another Magician points out.

"Then I will let the Khaos Brigade take matters into their own hands as we were only ordered to free him, not control him." The leader responded.

**Thank you for your patience. The chapter started out good, but I felt that the scene towards the end wasn't as good. Anyway, the Khaos Brigade are the villains once again so I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. As for those who hoped that this would be a long story, I doubt that I can even write 20 chapters in one story as I lose my inspiration if I write long ones. I will see how long this story will go so look forward to it.**


	8. Chapter 8

Quetzalcoatl was freed from his own temple and is now on his way to Japan. However, being trapped for so long has made him a bit naïve of the modern world, as Japan Air Self-Defense Force was able to track the God in the radar.

"We've got an unidentified object entering our airspace. Proceed to him as caution, but don't fire until the order is given." The Operator told the pilots flying two Mitsubishi F-15J Eagles towards Quetzalcoatl.

"Roger that. We will wait for direct orders." One of the pilots responded.

As soon as Quetzalcoatl comes within sight, the God passed the jets in super high speed.

"Wow! What the heck was that?" Hearing one of the pilot's astonishment, the Operator contacts them again.

"What did you see?"

"Some kind of creature! It looked almost like a flying serpent!"

"It appears to be hostile, but try communicating with it if you can." The Operator responded.

"Contact that thing? Whatever, you are the boss."

One of the jets moved closer to the flying serpent and successfully established contact. "Attention, you are entering Japan's airspace. Please land now or your actions will be considered hostile. I repeat, land now or we will fire."

Quetzalcoatl ignored them and went faster. Unable to convince him to stop, the pilots were given the order to fire.

Both jets fired their AIM-7 Sparrow missiles at the serpent and exploded upon impact. However, the missiles did no damage to the flying serpent.

"No effect on target."

"Do whatever you can to stop the creature. We cannot let it enter further into our airspace." The Operator ordered.

"Understood!" The pilots then began operating the M61 Vulcan rotary cannon and begin firing 20 mm rounds at the serpent. Despite being bombarded with ammunition, it does not injure Quetzalcoatl and refuses to fight back.

"It seems like there are humans who don't know who I really am. I better stop causing trouble for them with my presence." Quetzalcoatl then went into the thick clouds to avoid the gunfire and evaded the jets by flying at supersonic speed.

"We lost the target. Got anything on the radar?"

"Nothing in mine. We better contact base." The Operator responded first before the pilots could contact him.

"Yes, I've heard. The creature suddenly disappeared from our airspace and there have been no reported sightings so far. Continue patrolling the area to make sure before returning to base."

"Roger that." The pilot turns off contact.

"Think we scared it off?"

"Find the creature to make sure."

Both jets then went their separate ways to find the feathered serpent. Quetzalcoatl, in his human form, easily evaded attention as he is seen viewing the jets from the top of a building.

"The world sure changed itself in a big hurry. I better be careful here." Seeing humans wearing modern clothing, he transforms his attire to fit in to society.

"The world looks so different compared to back then, but I am glad to remember where I could still go back to the Underworld." Quetzalcoatl then heads to an alley near the corner and unlocks a magic circle, teleporting him to the Underworld.

"I see that the Underworld hasn't developed as rapidly as I thought. I wonder how my friends are doing."

As he explores the Underworld, two unknown assailants are following him.

"Is he the one that the Magicians freed?"

"No doubt. Our weapon is ready. Let's move on." The two assailants then went back to avoid detection.

A security officer near Quetzalcoatl's area takes a little glance at the Serpent God and immediately recognizes him.

"Quetzalcoatl? Is that really you?" The officer approaches him.

"Sanders, it is very good to see you again my friend."

"Likewise, but how did you get out? I heard that your worshippers had you permanently sealed."

"A foolish group called the Khaos Brigade freed me in exchange for helping them make the Underworld their image."

"What? Did you agree with such promise?"

"I did say yes, but I didn't mean it. If they think a God will obey orders from some mere humans, they are mistaken."

"Good, because the last time the Khaos Brigade made their move, the Underworld was nearly destroyed. We don't want history to repeat itself again."

"I see." Quetzalcoatl took a look around. "The Underworld seems more peaceful than what I remembered. I remember seeing a torn wasteland in one part of the area and a huge battle in another."

"That's because both the Underworld and Heaven agreed on a peace treaty to end the conflict once and for all. They are more likely to work together since the Khaos Brigade still exist."

"That is good. I prefer it that way."

"But we don't." A voice is heard and Quetzalcoatl suddenly started spewing blood from his mouth.

A figure was seen behind him, stabbing the feathered serpent from behind. Sanders immediately used his magic to push them away and runs towards Quetzalcoatl.

"Hey, are you alright? Snap out of it!" Sanders removed the blade, but when Quetzalcoatl raised his head, his eyes turned red and stabs Sanders after grabbing the blade from him.

The assailants then approached Sanders. "If we can't kill a God, we might as well control them. You see we had collected a small portion of Samael's blood collected from Cao Cao before he retreated and modified it, knowing it's potential to kill serpents and dragons. Quetzalcoatl is now on our side and the Underworld will soon meet its end."

"I don't think so." Sanders used the last of his strength and threw a rock to activate the emergency alarm.

"Now the whole Underworld will know that you exist. They will be the ones who will free my friend." Sanders then dies.

"What should we do now?" The 2nd assailant asked.

"We proceed as planned. Get as many here killed to lure out the Maous and defeat them. With a powerful God under our control, they will be as good as gone." Quetzalcoatl and the assailants then retreated into the dark.

In the Hyoudou Residence, everyone is currently watching Serafall's TV series, Miracle Levia-tan with Koneko and Ravel sitting on Issei's lap after another argument between them on who gets to sit on that spot. Apparently, the fighting continues as both of them fell of his lap trying to push each other away. Serafall, seeing this opportunity, decides to sit on Issei's lap herself.

"Sorry Koneko-chan, Ravel-chan, but I will be the one who sits on his lap for today." Serafall makes a cheerful smile, much to the dismay of Ravel and Koneko.

"If it is Serafall-sama telling us, I will tolerate it for today." Ravel reluctantly sits on the couch next to him.

Koneko does the same. "Senpai's lap is my special seat so I will get it back tomorrow."

"Hey Ise-kun, do you like it when I sit on your lap?"

Issei finds himself unable to answer. Serafall responded by moving her hips as she was sitting, giving Issei a pleasant sensation.

"How is it Ise-kun?"

"Levi-chan's buttocks on my thighs. What a wonderful sensation this is, especially when she moves her hips." Issei said in his thoughts.

"Yes, Levi-chan's buttocks are the best!" Issei accidentally blurted out, causing Koneko and Ravel to get angry.

"Serafall-sama, this is not how a Maou is supposed to behave!" Ravel protested.

"Oh? So I can't do this to Ise-kun, but a member of the Pheonix-clan can? That's a bit unfair." Ravel remains silent, unable to fight back.

"I am going to be Senpai's bride in the future so that special seat only belongs to me!" Koneko also protested.

"But Ise-kun plans to be with all of us so it will be like we are all his future brides. Sorry Koneko-chan, but he is not just yours." Knowing that Serafall is right, Koneko pouts without saying anything else.

"You sure know how to put others in their place Levi-chan." Issei commented.

"I handle foreign affairs as a Maou and that often requires a lot of talking." Serafall explained.

Rias shows an envious expression on her face as she looks at Serafall enjoying herself on Issei's lap. Sylphi also begins having teary eyes like Asia. Apparently, they all want some of Issei after seeing Serafall enjoying herself. A magical circle suddenly appears in front of the TV and Sirzechs came out of it.

"Onii-sama? What are you doing here all of a sudden?"

"This is my day off so I came to see how my little sister is doing and what Serafall has been doing all this time."

"Ah! Sirzechs-chan! It has been a while since I have seen you!" Serafall immediately gets off of Issei's lap to properly greet him.

"Of course. Since you have left your duties, Grayfia and I have been taking over, adding more work to our already busy schedules. Do you know how many times she has hit me with a harisen ever since you left?"

"Sorry Sirzechs-chan, I was just having too much fun. It is not everyday that a Maou gets to enjoy time like this."

"So it is okay for you, but not okay for me?"

Serafall then suddenly begins having a sad face and turns to Issei. "Are you saying that I have to go back to being a Maou?"

"No. I am just wondering why I don't get to have as much fun as you. I work just as hard as you did."

"I don't think so Sirzechs-chan. If I recall correctly, you once skipped a meeting just to see Rias-chan and Ise-kun. I remember how mad I was when you went to the human world when I couldn't."

"Anyway, another reason I came here was to ask Ise-kun if he could watch over Millicas again."

Issei becomes excited. "Seriously? What is the occasion?"

"He has been wanting to play with you for quite some time and since he is going to be on break soon, I figure to give him what he wants. Would you like to see him again?"

"I had fun with Millicas so it will be an honor to have him again." Issei spoke straight out.

"Good, but you better not steal my son from me. You got that?"

"I never intended to take your son Sirzechs-sama." Issei said out of fear.

"Good. He will be coming in a moment." Sirzechs then activates another magic circle and leaves in an instant.

"Millicas-sama is coming again? I can't wait!" Irina becomes excited.

"I hope I can show him how much I improved with my swordsmanship since his last visit." Xenovia shows the same level of excitement.

Back in the Underworld, the two assailants and Quetzalcoatl are currently in hiding, planning their next attack, although one of the assailants is unsure of the lay out.

"Hey, how long do we have to remain in hiding until we can attack?"

"Probably between this evening to tomorrow. That is when our weapons will be delivered to attack the Underworld Council with. If we can't beat the authorities ourselves, we will have them destroy each other."

"What about Quetzalcoatl?"

"He will be our main support should we run into any attackers. After all, even a God cannot defeat everything here."

"Yeah. A frontal assault will be suicide."

"Correct. Our plan is to cripple the government of the Underworld by surprise, nothing more. As long as they get distracted by recent events, we can carry out the same attacks in other areas."

"What about the last savior of the Underworld, the Sekiryuutei, who managed to defeat Cao Cao? I am sure that he will respond and find us faster than any other."

"You leave it to our God to keep him occupied. I also have something planned for him."

Millicas came as promised with everyone giving him a warm welcome.

"I am glad that I am able to come here again Ise-niisama." Millicas made a bright smiling face towards Issei.

"It is nice to see you too Millicas. So what do you want to do today?"

"I want to play with everyone before I have to leave again, but to be honest, that is only half of the reason I am here."

"What are you talking about Millicas?" Rias asked with a show of concern.

Millicas becomes serious and took out a computer-like device and activated the monitor, which is showing a news article of Sanders body that was found by investigators after the alarm rang.

"What exactly is this?" Ise asked.

"I want to know myself. Tou-sama is currently at a meeting discussing the killing of the officer and actually sends me here for my own safety. I am both happy and mad at the same time, because although I want to come here, I also want to partake in my first mission."

"I understand that you want to be responsible for your future, but you are too young to do something like this. I am also pretty surprised that you aren't scared by this." Rias pointed out.

"I was at first, but with the Underworld Crisis that happened only a few months ago. I was a little upset that I couldn't do anything to help when Rias-nee-sama and everyone else in the family taking part in saving the world when I was told by Tou-sama to stay. I want to help so please don't kick me off if you plan to investigate as well."

"Wouldn't that be the first time you would actually rebel against Sirzechs-chan?" Serafall comes in.

"I have been obeying Tou-sama for quite some time. I would like to know what it is like to make your own choices this time. I want to learn something from all of you so please let me in." Millicas begged.

"We haven't exactly received orders from anyone, but we can take a look if needed. It actually might involve us again like the previous attack from the Khaos Brigade. Whoever did this must hate our system and we are all a part of it. Otherwise an alarm for an attack wouldn't have gone off where the body is." Kiba explained.

"So will you let me come?"

Realizing that the murderers' intention involves them, the group then heads straight to the Underworld to find the criminals. However, the Underworld doesn't seem to respond to the attack due to lack of activity.

"Weird, to expect that the Underworld could still be this calm after news of the high-profile murder suddenly broke out."

"Other than some members of the Khaos Brigade, most criminals prefer to keep their work as low profile as they can to prevent being noticed. Even something as big as a terrorist attack for political reasons would require stealth from time to time like the criminals on Earth Ise-kun. It usually depends on the criminals." Serafall explained.

They reached the area where Sanders was murdered only for the Underworld police to block their way. However, thanks to Rias' and Millicas' royal status, they were given information of the murder, but much to their fear, the officers revealed that the Khaos Brigade was indeed behind the murder. Rias and Millicas then heads back to the group to reveal the officers' Intel.

"It's just as we suspected, the Khaos Brigade are at it again." Rias told everyone.

"What? I thought that they were disbanded after the Underworld crisis ended!" Issei becomes anxious.

"Disbanded doesn't mean destroyed. The Khaos Brigade doesn't plan to stop even though their leaders are gone. It appears that Serafall-sama is correct. With most of their leaders gone, the Khaos Brigade have changed their tactics to remain at low profile, knowing that they wouldn't win if they attack directly." Millicas said.

"Is there anything on what they plan to do next?" Akeno also steps in.

"Nothing. So far the murder scene is the only clue provided for us. There is nothing about what their objectives are or even how many are involved. There is also no telling when the next attack will happen."

Just as Rias continues to explain, a huge explosion was seen nearby, causing a tremor all the way to where Rias and her peerage was standing. The group took a look at the building that was being burned down with Serafall showing the most dismay.

"That is where Sirzechs-chan and the other representatives are suppose to have their meeting today!"

"TOU-SAMA!" Millicas screamed out of fear.

"Millicas, stay near me. We are going to take a look!" Rias comforts Millicas as they head to the building.

As soon as they arrive, they already see that the police beat them to it with rias and Millicas asking if anyone was in there. Much to their relief, Sirzechs and the others were not even their yet as the meeting was planned much later.

"Sirzechs-sama and the representatives are safe, but there are quite a few casualties among the staff and security. The Khaos Brigade is definitely moving at a faster pace than what we could imagine."

"Anything we can do Buchou?"

"We are going to have to split in groups to find the culprits faster, otherwise the next attack could happen within a matter of hours."

With Rias acting as the leader, she had Serafall go with Millicas, feeling that he needs extra protection. Kiba, Xenovia, and Irina are paired up with Rossweisse, Sylphi, and Akeno going opposite of them. Ravel, Koneko, and Gasper are paired up with Ophis, since she still has enough power to protect the three.

"I shall protect them." Ophis then left with her group.

Asia, Rias, and Issei then head to their own direction to find the criminals with Issei being slightly suspicious with Rias pairing choices.

"Hey Buchou, no disrespect, but why did you make those pairing choices? As long as we are a team, we can still work things out as we are now."

"I wanted everyone to be paired up with the strongest of our team. If I split them up randomly, then there is a chance that the most inexperienced ones will be paired and run into trouble they cannot handle. It better if they have partnered with the strongest in the group, which is why I separated the strongest into different groups rather than each other."

"But didn't you say that we are all strong Buchou-san?" Asia asked.

"Yes, but it is better if they are protected nonetheless. Even though everyone is strong, there is no telling what we might face and that makes the enemy more dangerous."

As Rias continues to explain everything to Asia and Issei, they were unknowingly spotted by one of the assailant, who was on patrol to look out for authorities. He then took out his communicator to alert his friend.

"The Sekiryuutei came backed up only by Rias Gremory and one member of her Peerage, The rest have apparently split with them."

"Good, we will focus on them and slowly take out the rest. Give them a big hello."

"Understood." The assailant gathers a large amount of magic in his hand and launches his attack.

Rias took notice and blocks the attack just in time. "I guess we know where one of them is."

Issei and Asia looked up at the assailant to see another figure behind him, much to the shock of Rias.

"Quetzalcoatl?"

"Quetzalcoatl? A powerful God in the Aztec pantheon?"

"Correct, with Quetzalcoatl under our control, this should be fun since you've split your entire team. Revenge is going to be sweet."

"They were planning this. They knew that we would be coming. I will contact the others."

"Impossible." The assailant told Rias and then turns his head to the side.

The trio turned to the same direction to see multiple explosions in various areas. The entire team struggles to stay on foot and find the source.

"My friends have already arrived and your team will be too busy fighting them so you three will have to fight on your own. After we destroy you, they are next."

"Ise, use your Balance Breaker!" Rias ordered.

"Understood Buchou! You ready Ddraig?"

[Let's end this once and for all Partner.]

"Crimson Cardinal Promotion!" Issei summons his most powerful armor, knowing the dangers of battling a God.

In the meantime, Serafall and Millicas are confronted by at least five hooded figures after they recovered from the explosion.

"Millicas-chan, there is an alley on the side. Go there and find Ise-kun. I will handle them."

"Of course, Serafall-sama." Millicas then retreats to the alley as Serafall prepares for battle.

**Another battle scene going to happen. Hopefully by separating the characters, I will have more specific scenes for the battle, but I am usually not good at writing battle scenes so forgive me if you find my writing a bit redundant when you read the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

After Serafall told Millicas to retreat, her face immediately begins showing intensity as the five hooded figures calmly face her.

"I don't know who you all are, but it will be a mistake facing of against a Maou." Serafall begins casting a spell on her wand.

"It maybe true that we are no match for you in a direct confrontation, but what good is power if you can't even hit us?" One of the figures responded.

"What?" Serafall blinks and the next thing she sees is not the Underworld, but a dark space.

"What is this? Where am I?" Serafall begins wandering around.

"You are in the Dark Matter Dimension. How appropriate is the name since there is nothing, but darkness here. You know how in our world, humans would attempt magic tricks such as by taking a rabbit out of a hat or flowers out of a sleeve. People say those tricks are all fake, but that is only half-right. Real magicians do perform in the human world, but actually did their tricks by reaching their hand into this dimension."

Serafall then sees various objects in the dimension such as rabbits, ladders, and flowers. She then sees hands in white gloves slowly pulling them until they disappeared into the darkness.

"Since we were the ones who cast you here, we now have total control over you. Not even a Maou can destroy something this big."

"We will see about that!" Serafall unleashes a huge field of ice beyond what the eye could see, but was quickly dissolved, much to her surprise.

"My spell vanished. What kind of dimension is this?"

"I told you before that we have control here. Dimensions are so much bigger than the mere world. You can't win unless you are somehow able to become more powerful than the Universe itself and each dimension houses one. In this world, the darkness is greater than what you see when your eyes are closed."

Shadows begins forming, silently attacking Serafall as if many invisible punches were aiming at her as if shot from a gun. Serafall attempts to create an ice shield around her, but the shadows broke through and continued their assault.

"Useless. No matter how powerful a Maou is they all have their limits. You will reach yours eventually."

As Serafall continues to endure the assault, she desperately tries to find a weak point to the group's attack.

Issei and Rias are also faring no better as Quetzalcoatl's full speed as the Serpent God heavily outruns Issei's True Queen Mode.

"This is ridiculous! I can't seem to get a hit at all." Issei uses a scatter type dragon shot, but they either missed or Quetzalcoatl is able to block them.

[Partner, you still haven't fully mastered your True Queen Mode. The power you have right now is not enough to take down a God. You might need to use Ascalon].

Ddraig told Issei, which only made him irritated.

"How am I supposed to hit an opponent I can't catch?" Issei protested.

[Your dream is to become the harem king, right? How are you going to achieve that if you die right on the spot? If you die again, I won't be able to catch your soul this time and you won't be able to achieve your dream!]

"WHAT? This is unacceptable! I plan to achieve that dream at all cost and I will do it, even if it means I have to kill Quetzalcoatl himself!" Issei's determination returns, much to Rias' and Ddraig's delight.

"Do your best, Ise." Rias offered her support.

"Thank you Buchou. Oof!" Quetzalcoatl tackled Issei, knocking him a long distance away until he crashes into a building.

"Ise-san!" Asia immediately rushes to Issei's side.

Rias then takes over the fight and unleashes the Power of Destruction in a wide range, but was easily evaded. Quetzalcoatl then came close to Rias, sticks his hand in front of her, and unleashes energy from his palm knocking Rias back as well.

"Buchou!" Issei rushes to Rias' side after he was healed.

Rias woke up to see Issei in front of her. "Ise, use my breast! Use them to increase your own speed to match Quetzalcoatl! Hurry!"

Issei obeyed and puts his hand on Rias' oppai. Using the energy to increase his speed, he is now able to catch up to Quetzalcoatl's speed, something that even shocks the assailant controlling him.

"I knew that the Sekiryuutei is able to get power from breasts, but to be able to keep up with a God's speed is unbelievable. He truly is the Oppai Dragon."

"Time to use Ascalon!" Issei summons Ascalon as he catches up to Quetzalcoatl.

[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]

Issei begins transferring Ddraig's power into Ascalon and releases its holy aura towards Quetzalcoatl. With Issei's speed matching that of his opponent, the attack landed successfully, slowing him down, but no significant damage was made.

"You are still able to stand? Let me fix that."

Issei stores Ascalon back inside his Boosted Gear and begins transferring the sword's power into his armor. Running at full speed, Issei unleashes all of his strength into a punch and connects to Quetzalcoatl's face, sending him backwards through several buildings. By the time the smoke from the dust clears, Quetzalcoatl was seen down, but not out. He forcefully gets up and charges towards Issei, but Issei's powered up punches prove to be effective against the God, but Quetzalcoatl remains standing.

The 2nd assailant was equally as impressed as his boss. "It looks like Sekiryuutei maybe a bigger threat for Quetzalcoatl than we thought."

"In his human form, yes. It looks like we will have to change that."

After Issei finally knocks down Quetzalcoatl, he lays exhausted and Asia begins healing him again using Twilight Healing.

"Are you okay Ise-san?" Asia asked.

"Yeah. I am just a little tired."

"You have done well Ise, but it is not over yet." Rias turns her attention to the assailants.

"Your ultimate weapon is out, which means that you two are next." Rias begins charging her spell.

"On the contrary, you just helped make the way for Quetzalcoatl's true form."

"What?" Rias, Issei, and Asia turn back their attention to Quetzalcoatl.

Quetzalcoatl begins standing up, but starts transforming. What they see now is no longer a human-shaped God, but a giant green-feathered serpent with large wings. After finishing his transformation, he lets out a loud roar that vibrates the entire neighborhood.

"This doesn't look good." Issei said as he stares at Quetzalcoatl terrified.

Quetzalcoatl then took sight of Issei and swings his large tail, knocking Issei to the wall.

"Ise!" Rias uses the Power of Destruction and launches it towards the Serpent God, but Quetzalcoatl actually ate her attack rather than evade, much to everyone's surprise.

Quetzalcoatl then launches an energy attack from his mouth in a form of a blue ball, aiming towards Rias. Rias and Asia avoided the direct attack, but the impact literally blew them away.

"Quetzalcoatl's true form allows him to use his powers fully as a God. Most Devils would fear facing him." The assailant controlling Quetzalcoatl told Issei.

As Quetzalcoatl had Issei trapped, he was ordered to kill him, but something made him stop all of a sudden. Issei looked up at the serpent only to see tears falling out of his red eyes.

"Buchou." Issei turns to Rias.

Rias also saw Quetzalcoatl tears. "Issei, try to free Quetzalcoatl. I will fight the assailants."

"Understood Buchou." After Rias goes after the assailants, Issei shifts back his attention to the Serpent God.

"I will free you." Issei then manages to slide out of Quetzalcoatl's grip and aims his fist to his head.

Rias then faces off against the two assailants. "Controlling a God for your own vendetta is something I won't allow."

"Well, it looks like Quetzalcoatl won't have all the fun after all." The assailants then summons their blades and begin charging at Rias at super speed.

"They are fast!" Rias then ends up preoccupied dodging their strikes and unable to cast a single spell towards them.

As Rias and Issei fights the toughest members, Kiba, Xenovia, and Irina are also seen fighting other members responsible for the attacks. Unlike their leader and the figures attacking Serafall, the enemies are knights who mainly rely on swords and magical arrows for weapons, but what makes them tough are their large numbers and armor. After periods of intense fighting, they were only able to make scratches to enemy armor.

"It seems like it will be a while before we can help the others." Kiba said.

"Their armor maybe tough, but not indestructible. We will fight all the way until we can hit them." Xenovia charges with her Ex-Durandal.

"We have to win for the sake of others. Michael-sama, please help us." Irina summons another light spear and throws it at her charging opponent.

Kiba then uses Gram against one of the knights. He then strikes at full power, finally breaking through the armor, killing his opponent.

"Everybody! Use your attacks at full power! It will break through their armor!" Kiba screamed.

The two girls obeyed and begin charging their attacks as they fight.

Rossweisse, Sylphi, and Akeno are also involved in a violent confrontation. The Stray Magicians attempted to ambush them, but their battle experience allows the girls to hold their own against them.

"You guys have picked a bad day to attack." Rossweisse begins bombarding her opponents.

"Ara-ara. It looks all of you will have to be taught a lesson." Akeno changes into the Priestess of Thunder and releases her power of Holy Lightning, dispatching the Magicians to force them out of their hiding place.

Sylphi then transforms into her Siren form and uses her ability to create tornadoes, blowing away the Magicians that Akeno was able to force out.

"There is no way I am going to let you ruin my new life." Sylphi said.

The Magicians fought back, but were still kept at bay due to the overwhelming power of the three girls. At the same time; Akeno, Rossweisse, and Sylphi are having a hard time getting a direct hit at them due to the heavy use of defense spells the Magicians cast on themselves.

"Strong defense, but your attacks can't hit us either." Rossweisse commented.

"Who says we are trying to beat you?" One of the Magicians turns to the left.

When Rossweisse, Akeno, and Sylphi turns to the same direction, they saw Quetzalcoatl as a giant flying serpent firing at Issei, destroying many buildings in the surrounding areas as a result.

"We have been waiting for Quetzalcoatl to unleash his true power. We were merely acting as decoys to prevent you from interfering with his transformation. Even with the Sekiruutei by your side, do you think he will be able to match a God's true power? If we can't beat the three of you then he will take care of that job."

"This seems to be the repeat of the crisis in the Underworld isn't it?" Sylphi asked.

"Yes, only this time instead of thirteen monsters, there is one God. This makes the Khaos Brigade much more dangerous if we cannot stop them." Akeno answered.

The three girls then proceed to finish the battle as soon as possible, but are still having a hard time penetrating through their strong defense. As for Ravel, Koneko, Gasper, and Ophis, they were far off from the rest as they attempted to evacuate the citizens from the area as one of the buildings was found to be rigged with bombs that have not yet been detonated.

"We need someone in that building to disarm the bombs! If it explodes, the debris will crush all the people still inside or near the sight!" Ravel warned.

Ophis then raised her hand. "I will go."

"Should I accompany you?" Koneko asked.

"No need. Explosions like this wouldn't kill me even in my weakened state, though I can't say the same for the people nearby. Gasper, should the explosion happen, use your Forbidden Balor View to slow the blast. I will give you some of my power to control it. That will allow Koneko and Ravel to help evacuate the area."

"Yes, Ophis-sama." Gasper summons his Sacred Gear as he helps with the evacuation efforts.

Quetzalcoatl begins flying up to the sky, turning the group's attention away from the civilians. They then saw Issei going after him.

Ravel becomes worried upon seeing Issei chasing the Serpent God. "This is bad. Ise-sama is still no match for a God."

"Ise-senpai better not die again. I will never forgive him if he does." Koneko shows a frightened expression, which is shared by Gasper, who watches the battle in fear.

As Quetzalcoatl and Issei continue their battle, Issei finds himself exhausted as his Ascalon was only able to cause little damage due to being unable to land a direct hit and his tough scales.

"Dragon Shot!"

Realizing that small-scale attacks won't work on Quetzalcoatl, Issei channels a huge amount of magical energy into his left hand and releases it, exploding upon impact on the flying serpent. However, because it wasn't as effective in killing dragons and serpents as Ascalon, the attack did not do much damage. Quetzalcoatl fights back with a blast of his own, forcing Issei to increase the size of his gauntlets to use as a shield by using the powers of a Rook. Issei, again, was knocked down to the ground.

[Partner, are you alright?]

Ddraig asked out of desperation after seeing Issei grabbing his arm in pain.

"I am fine. He may have burned my arm, but is not broken." Issei looked at his injured right hand to see that the armor covering it is destroyed.

"Part of the armor in my left arm is also destroyed. The next hit will probably cost me my life. I got to think of something and quick."

Issei uses a little more power of his Boosted Gear to restore his armor, but at the cost of using more of his energy as he begins feeling fatigue.

[We can't match Quetzalcoatl like this!]

"Yes, but we can't kill him! He is under the control of the Khaos Brigade so we have to free him somehow!"

"Ddraig!" Issei hears a sudden voice inside of his head, which Ddraig could also hear.

"Ddraig, can you hear me?"

[Partner, it's Quetzalcoatl. He is contacting us through telepathy.]

"Listen to me, the Khaos Brigade's control over me is getting weaker due to the battle. They somehow modified Samuel's blood to control me, but the strength of their control is diminishing due to the devil that is fighting them and the blood is starting to diminish from my body as a result. However, I cannot break free. The only way you can free my body is to defeat me in battle. Ddraig, do whatever you can to free me."

[My partner could barely keep up with you in battle. The chances of that is very small as he still did not fully master my power.]

"You are the only one able to fight me right now. Do whatever you can or it might be the end of the Underworld. I can only rely on you to do this Ddraig."

[Partner, what are we going to do? In order to free Quetzalcoatl, you must defeat him.]

"I don't know Ddraig, but we must do whatever we can and hopefully find a weakness."

Issei begins charging, but was easily knocked out by Quetzalcoatl's large tail. Just as Quetzalcoatl is about to launch another attack, black flames start hitting the Serpent God, causing him to fire in another direction. When Quetzalcoatl turns around, he sees Saji in his Dragon King form attacking him.

"Let's see how you like this attack."

Saji uses Shadow Prison, releasing Vritra's shadowy aura to restrain Quetzalcoatl. It worked as Quetzalcoatl begins roaring loudly as he struggles to break free.

"Hyoudou, I heard that another crisis has happened so me, Kaichou, and the rest came to assist."

"Saji, right on time! Listen to me, Quetzalcoatl is under the control of the Khaos Brigade and in order to free him, we must defeat him! I think I can knock him out using the power of Ascalon, but I was unable to land a direct hit! I am going to need your help for this!"

"Hold still Ise-san. I am going to heal you." Asia activates Twilight Healing again and heals Issei.

"You want my help? No problem!"

Saji then activates Absorption Line, summoning a small lizard onto his hand to connect lines from Quetzalcoatl to Issei.

"Hyoudou, I am transferring Quetzalcoatl power to Ddraig. Use it to power Ascalon."

"Thanks Saji."

Issei begins absorbing Quetzalcoatl's power into his Gauntlet, causing it to glow. However, the enormous energy released from Quetzalcoatl's struggle allows him to break free from Vritra's restrains and disconnected the lines between him and Issei.

"I am sorry Hyoudou. Since Quetzalcoatl is a God, I could only restrain him for a short amount of time."

"It's okay Saji. I may have only gotten a small amount of his power, but is enough to power Ascalon to the level I need. The problem is whether I could hit him or not."

"Kaichou just contacted Sirzechs-sama. They are on the way to assist if we cannot finish the battle in time. As for getting a hit on Quetzalcoatl, leave that to me." Saji then starts charging at the Serpent God.

As Rias continues to fight the assailants, her opponents start showing desperation, knowing that they are starting to lose control of Quetzalcoatl, and aims to finish the fight quickly. Rias isn't doing to well as she is being knocked down by the assailants' tremendous speed. They then reached for their blades upon seeing Rias launching another attack using the Power of Destruction.

"This is just sad. You are only using the power inherited from your family's bloodline. Don't you have anything new?" The 1st assailant asked.

Knowing that they are right, Rias could only stay silent. Taking advantage of Rias' slower speed, the two assailants prepare to strike down Rias once and for all, but before their blades made contact, a familiar figure blocks them with her naginata.

"Shinra!" Rias yelled after witnessing her.

"Kaichou ordered me to assist you. It looks you were in a bind against your two super fast opponents."

"The Khaos Brigade is never easy to defeat on your own."

"You take down the leader, I take down the other." Shinra aims for the 2nd assailant while Rias battles the first.

With Kiba, Xenovia, and Irina, although they were able to take down several enemy knights, they are still outnumbered and are starting to reach their limits as they started breathing heavily. One of the knights prepares to launch another strike, but at the last moment, a man with a large physique and a small girl in a Grim Reaper's outfit knocked down the knight in a surprise attack. A blue haired girl also attacks one of the knights on the rooftop after attempting to launch an arrow towards Irina.

"Kaichou was right about the crisis. The city looks like a war zone." Bennia said as she tightly holds her scythe.

"We are here under Kaichou's orders. We are going to have to work together to match their numbers." Yura throws the knight off of the building.

"No worries for opponents like them. We will help take care of them." Garou punches another knight through a half-destroyed building.

"It looks like Kaichou finally notices. Come on, let's defeat the rest of the enemy knights." Kiba said as he and the girls begins charging with help from Yura and the newest members of Sona's peerage.

Momo and Reya also came to assist Akeno, Rossweisse, and Sylphi in breaking the enemy's tough defense. The alliance proved to be effective as they start turning the tables on the Stray Magicians.

"So who is first?" Akeno asked as Holy Lightning begins sparking on her hands and showing a dark smile on her face, frightening Sona's two bishops beside her.

Tomoe and Ruruko came to assist civilian evacuation as Ophis attempts to disarm the bombs using her power.

"That is four so far. There are probably more on the upper floor." Ophis said as she heads upstairs.

The shadows continue to overwhelm Serafall as she continues unleashing her ice powers, but the shadows disappear as soon as they were hit only to reappear.

"Is power all there is to a Maou? It's obvious that you have great power, but I guess that's the only thing others fear from a Maou."

Another shadow strikes Serafall, knocking her down a couple feet away.

"Ise-kun…" Serafall struggles to get up.

"Furthermore, you only use your eyes and ears to determine what is going on. It will take more than that to defeat us."

"I will not give up." Serafall stands up.

"What are you going to do? Unleash another massive attack? The dimension will dissolve it once released."

"You are right. I have only been relying on the same thing for every battle. Maybe its time for me to think outside the box." Serafall, for the first time in battle, shows a serious face as she begins channeling power throughout her body.

**Finally! Another chapter released. Sorry it took me so long for this one as I had finals and wanted a break. I also had another story to update. I hope this battle scene is better than the one against Níðhöggr. Overall, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

"Ophis-sama just deactivated the last bomb, but the building has become unstable and will probably collapse. Are all the civilians evacuated?" Ravel asked.

"Help!" A scream was heard near the building. When they turned around, they saw a devil trapped underneath the debris caused by the Khaos Brigade's previous attack.

"I will help." Koneko headed to the victim's direction and lifted the debris trapping him.

"All civilians have been evacuated from this area." Koneko told the group.

"Let's just hope that the rest can beat the Khaos Brigade." Gasper said.

Suddenly an explosion occurred in a building near where the civilians are running. Ophis looked outside to see a different building about to collapse.

"Gasper, use Forbidden Balor View."

"Yes Ophis-sama." Gasper did as he was told and was able to slow the building's collapse before it can hit the evacuating civilians.

"Apparently, the Khaos Brigade came up with a back up plan should one building fail to kill the civilians. We better check every building near the area and disarm the bombs we might find." Tomoe suggested.

"Are you going to be okay on your own?" Ravel asked Gasper.

"Ophis is still with me so I am not alone." Gasper finally smiles with determination, something that is really rare for others to see.

With Gasper preoccupied, the rest head into all of the buildings nearby to check for bombs and disarm them.

As with Issei and Saji…

"Just how much harder is it to restrain Quetzalcoatl when you don't have the element of surprise?" Saji complains.

"Much harder. I cannot even touch him with this speed, even in my True Queen Mode." Issei told Saji.

"Then I will slow him down." Saji uses another one of Vritra's abilities, creating a field around Quetzalcoatl, trapping him.

"Delete Field will not only trap him, but absorbs his power as well. I don't know how long it will hold so you better come up with something that can beat him Hyoudou."

"Thanks Saji." Issei aims Ascalon at Quetzalcoatl, but before he can even fire, Quetzalcoatl launches a huge blast of energy from his mouth and breaks free from Vritra's domain.

"I can't trap him for even a few seconds. We have to weaken him somehow."

"The heavily boosted power of Ascalon should be able to take out Quetzalcoatl, but his speed is the problem. In order for me to make a hit, we've got to slow it down somehow."

An idea comes out of Saji's head. "Hyoudou, maybe I can restrain Quetzalcoatl for a longer amount of time, but I am going to need you to transfer some of Ddraig's power to me and boost it."

"How much do you need?"

"Until I can find myself able to trap the God long enough for you to hit." Just as Saji finished talking, Quetzalcoatl launches another attack towards Issei and Saji, forcing both of them to move quickly form the area.

"Hyoudou, do it now!"

[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]

Issei boosted Ddraig's power 10 times and transfers it to Saji, who was both impressed and frightened at the same time.

"Wow. So this is the power of the Heavenly Dragon. Very scary."

"Saji, slow Quetzalcoatl down!" Issei reminded him.

Saji then uses Shadow Prison again to trap the giant Serpent God. Like Saji predicted, he was able to hold Quetzalcoatl longer, but was unable to hold him long enough for Issei to make his move, as the Serpent God was able to gather more of his strength and breaks free from his restraints.

"Not enough Hyoudou!"

Issei then continues to boost Ddraig's power as he and Saji continue to evade Quetzalcoatl's attack.

With Rias, Shinra, and the two assailants that are fighting…

"Jeez, you are strong for an average Queen." The 2nd assailant said as his blade continues to meet with Shinra's naginata.

"You've made it sound like being a Queen is weak. Let me show how skilled I really am." Shinra deflects the 2nd assailant's attempted strike and soon starts gaining the upper hand, putting her opponent on the defensive.

As Rias battles the assailant leader, the latter uses his high speed to his advantage as Rias continues using the Power of Destruction in hopes to hit him.

"Face it. I have already known about your clan's power. If that is all you have, then it will be easy for me to avoid and strike you."

Rias smiles at her opponent. "Then why don't you come at me?"

Believing that Rias is bluffing with her smile, the assailant charges at Rias, but as soon as his foot touches the building, the roof collapses, catching him off-guard.

"What the?" The assailant looks up at Rias.

"I knew you were too busy focusing on my attack and while you were doing that, I have been casting magic on the building to weakened the roof and the floors of the building. Now let's try this again. Shinra, you might want to jump to the next building."

"Understood." Shinra jumps out of the way, causing confusion for the 2nd assailant, who is unaware of Rias' plan.

Rias unleashes the Power of Destruction to the still surprised assailant leader, forcing the 2nd assailant to get out of the way after realizing her plan. At the last second, the assailant gets up and begins running as Rias' attack destroyed the entire building, creating a huge amount of rubble and dust.

As Shinra walks by the destroyed building, the 2nd assailant suddenly emerges from the debris and strikes Shinra with his fist, kocking her back a long distance.

"Forget about holding back! I am going to kill you!" The 2nd assailant then launches a powerful spell out of anger.

Shinra then activates her Sacred Gear, Mirror Alice, forming a mirror in front of her. The assailant's attack destroyed the mirror, but unbeknownst to him, his attack was reflected with double the damage, killing him and ending Rias' and Shinra's battle with the assailants.

Back in the Dark Matter Dimension…

"What do you think she is doing?" One of the hooded figures asked, as Serafall remains motionless with her eyes closed.

"I don't know. Doesn't seem like she is attacking, but I do sense magic being channeled inside of her body." Another answered.

"Whatever she is doing, anything she unleashes would disappear anyway."

"I don't think that would be what she is planning since she already knows her attacks are useless in this dimension."

"Then what is she planning? There is no telling what a Maou can do."

As the five hooded figures continue to guess what Serafall is planning, they are suddenly losing their grip they have to keep her in the dimension.

"What is going on here? This isn't supposed to happen!"

"It's the Maou! Look at what she is doing!" The five figures turn their attention to Serafall as her magic slowly becomes visible.

"We have to stop her before she breaks free from our grip!" The figures summon the shadows to attack Serafall, but the magic accumulated in her body begins to surround her as aura, protecting her from the unseen attacks.

Serafall unleashes a pulse of magic, which weakens their grip of her even further. Realizing that she knows she was being held by their magic and has found a way out, four of the five hooded figures attempted to attack.

"Got you."

Serafall actually laid a trap for them and as soon as they were within range, she unleashes all of her magic she has gathered and launches another powerful field of ice towards them. They became frozen in an instant, unable to hold the powerful spell. Free from their grip, Serafall returns back to the Underworld exhausted.

"That should take care of that."

Before Serafall can relax, however, she was hit from behind by a spell, knocking her back. The last of the figures was standing right behind her.

"It seems like that strategy caused you to reach your limit. I still have plenty. I am going to enjoy this as revenge for my allies."

Serafall attempts to stand up, but unable to react fast enough, she keeps getting knocked back by her opponent.

"Surrender and I will make sure your death is quick and painless."

"My friends are all risking their lives to fight. I won't back down." Serafall responded.

"What are you going to do if you are unable to fight back? If spells won't work, then I will have fun messing you up with my fist." Her opponent removes his hood, revealing himself as a young man showing a sadistic look on his face.

The figure picks Serafall up and punches her on the head, knocking her back, resulting in a bleeding forehead.

"Are you afraid to die?" The figure asked.

"No." Serafall gets back up, but gets knocked down again.

"With the way you are now, I don't even have to waste much of my magic on you." Serafall opens her eyes, only to see another fist coming.

The next scene switches back to Issei's and Saji's battle against Quetzalcoatl.

[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]

[Partner, that's enough. Giving Saji any more will make it harder for him to contain it.]

"Right. Saji, this is as much as I can give you."

[Transfer!]

"Thanks Hyoudou! This might be enough to defeat Quetzalcoatl." Saji then charges towards Quetzalcoatl.

"Hyoudou, you ready with Ascalon?"

"Yes. I just need it to hit Quetzalcoatl." Issei boosts Ascalon's power for good measure as Saji uses Shadow Prison for the third time.

Quetzalcoatl was successfully trapped this time, allowing Issei to charge the Serpent God head on.

"You better hurry up Hyoudou! I don't know how long Shadow Prison will last!"

"I know! This is it!" Issei charges at Quetzalcoatl at high speed.

With Quetzalcoatl defenseless, Issei punches the Serpent God at full force with his Ascalon powered fist, knocking Quetzalcoatl unconscious. Dark aura suddenly surrounds Quetzalcoatl only for it to disappear.

"Think we freed him?" Issei asked.

[I no longer sense the negative energy the Khaos Brigade put into him with Samael's blood. He shouldn't be under Khaos Brigade's control any longer.]

"Good, because I don't think I could beat him if he really was our enemy."

With the battle over, the 1st assailant was shown to survive Rias' attack, but not without injuries as the left side of his head is bleeding over his eye.

"Great. How am I going to report to Hades that our plan failed again? This is not going to end well for others since Quetzalcoatl has been freed."

As soon as he stops to take a break, he saw Millicas heading over to Issei's direction.

"Why hello there." The assailant makes a sinister smile as Millicas anxiously waits for him to make his move.

With the battle against the Serpent God finished, the figure attacking Serafall becomes more frustrated than ever as the tables are turned on them.

"We might not have won the battle, but the war will still continue. I just love watching you Devils die. Before I run, it will be you who I kill." The figure begins casting another spell as he stares at the badly beaten and bloodied Serafall, who can only stare at the face of death as his spell grows bigger."

"I am sorry everyone." Serafall tearfully closed her eyes.

Before the figure could launch his attack, a shot of highly pressurized water knocks him back a long distance. As he lies unconscious, Sona approaches him in a hostile manner.

"How dare you do this to my sister!"

"So-tan…" Serafall struggles to get up.

Seeing her older sister badly beaten and nearly falling unconscious, Sona rushes to her.

"Onee-sama. It's okay. Come on, let's go find Asia-san."

"Thank you." Serafall said softly as she loses consciousness.

"It saddens me to see you like this Onee-sama. I better stop the bleeding first." Sona said to her unconscious sister as she takes out a sheet and wraps it around her head.

As with Kina, Xenovia, and Irina, their battle was won thanks to the back up of Bennia, yura, and Garou.

Kiba wipes off the sweat building up on his forehead. "That was a tough battle. I wonder how Buchou and the others are doing?"

"They probably succeeded since they also received help from Kaichou's peerage." Xenovia said.

"Well then, should we go meet them?" Irina becomes excited.

"Let's go find them. Thanks for the help." Kiba waves to Bennia, Garou, and Yura, who smiles at them in response.

The battle with the Stray Magicians ended with the victory of Akeno, Rossweisse, and Sylphi, thanks to some assistance from Momo and Reya, who were able to penetrate the Magicians' defenses with their combined strength.

"Ara-ara. I think I overdid it again." Akeno shows a sadistic smile further scaring Momo and Reya.

"I think we should continue by assisting the other groups. What do you all think?" Sylphi asked.

"Chances of victory will increase with assistance so I agree." Rossweisse said, causing all to head further down the battlefield.

The result of the civilian evacuation with Ravel, Koneko, Gasper, Ophis, Tomoe, and Ruruko was also a success, bringing the Khaos Brigade's hopes for high casualties to a halt.

"Gasper, you can deactivate your ability now. All the bombs are disarmed and no civilians in sight."

"Thanks Ophis-sama." Gasper closes his eyes and returns his eyesight back to normal.

"MILLICAS!" Issei's scream was heard and they all rushed to his location.

When the group rushed to his location, they saw the other groups have already made it, but what worries them the most is what is standing in front of them. The surviving assailant was able to grab Millicus and holds him hostage, but is unable to get away as he is surrounded by Rias' and Sona' peerage.

"You all better stay back or I will stab this blade filled with light into this kid's throat."

They all avoid getting near the assailant as a result, but Issei had an idea. "Hey lackey!"

"Don't you call me a lackey! I was the one in charge of this entire thing and I will not lose to a bunch of brats!"

"Sorry, but the blade looks fake. You won't even hurt a fly with that."

"Ise, what are you doing?" Rias becomes worried over what Issei is planning.

The assailant points the blade at Issei. "You better watch it. This blade really has light in it and I will cut all of you up with it after I am done with him."

"Millicas, break free now!" Issei screamed.

Seeing the blade pointed away from him, Millicas elbows the assailant's gut and knocks him away with a spell without having to use the Power of Destruction. Everyone was impressed with the young boy acting in self-defense.

"Let's see how you like it once Tou-sama gets here." Millicas smiles at Issei, who gave him the chance to escape.

Sirzechs arrives soon after, but was shocked to see that his son is there. "Millicas, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to help Tou-sama. Take a look at what I've done to a member of the Khaos Brigade." Millicas pointed at the unconscious assailant, causing Sirzechs.

"I am mad you disobeyed my order not to get involved, but at the same time proud of you. You have shown to be able to beat more powerful opponent like members of the Khaos Brigade, but please don't do this to me next time. You will be able to go on your own once you are old enough."

"I understand Tou-sama."

Just as everybody is about to relax, they saw Sona carrying the injured and unconscious Serafall. Seeing Serafall in this state, Issei rushes to see if she is okay with everyone following behind.

"What happened to her?" Issei asked.

"She was ambushed and badly beaten. I am hoping to get Asia-san to heal her."

"Yes Kaichou." Asia uses Twilight Healing and is able to close all of her wounds, but Serafall isn't waking up.

"How did this happen to my sister?" Sona asked as she continues to stare at Serafall's body out of worry.

"I was with Serafall-sama when five members of the Khaos Brigade attacked us. She told me to go look for Ise-niisama so I didn't see what they did to her. They must be very powerful to have done this to a Maou. Are they still there?"

"I only saw one when I arrived to the battlefield. Onee-sama must have been able to kill four of them, but reached her limit on the fifth one. I saw her badly beaten so I came as fast as I could and stopped him."

Issei, who is still affected by the sight of Serafall's injuries prior to her healing, moves closer by her side. "She is going to be okay, right?"

"Yes Ise-san. She had lost so much blood when I was healing her, but she will be fine after some rest." Issei becomes relieved after hearing Asia, but still feels guilty for Serafall being in this state.

"You are thinking that it is your fault that Onee-sama is like this, aren't you Hyoudou-kun?"

"Yes. Maybe is I had Serafall and Millicas come with me, this probably wouldn't have happened to her."

"You had your own battle to deal with Hyoudou-kun. I don't blame you for what happened and neither does Onee-sama. The Khaos Brigade is the one we should blame for doing this."

"Even I don't know why I blame myself Sona-kaichou. Maybe because it just hurts seeing her like this."

"I think you are just afraid of losing her. I was the same when I first saw her like this, but she is my sister so I know she is stronger than what she is showing. We just have to believe in her."

"You are right. If she is trying to be strong then so will I. Come on Levi-chan, you can make it."

Sona smiled seeing Issei worrying for her sister. "You seem to care a lot for Onee-sama to act like her condition is life-threatening."

"W-well that's because this was the closest that I have ever felt to losing someone after Asia. It will hurt a lot if I lose Levi-chan."

"You really are that close to her. I was skeptical at first, but seeing how much you two are attached to each other, I have grown to be more supportive of Onee-sama's stay at your house. Ise-kun, you truly are a good person."

Issei blushed hearing Sona complimenting him with her honest feelings, causing anger from Rias and most of her peerage and Saji.

"Since when do you call Ise by his name?" Rias asked Sona.

"I told Ise-kun that I would call him by his name in private, but that no longer matters now."

"Of course it matters! Don't tell me that you've become attracted to Ise!"

Sona blushed upon hearing Rias' accusation. "Don't accuse me of that! I am just saying I like that he cares for my family!"

As the two girls argue, Serafall starts to wake up, which Issei takes notice. "Ise-kun? What happened? Is the battle over?"

Before answering Serafall's question, Issei hugs her out of relief, causing her to blush. "Yes, the battle is over. I am so glad you are okay Levi-chan."

Issei then starts having tears in his eyes. Seeing how much Issei truly cares for her, Serafall smiles and embraces him in return.

"I am glad that you are okay as well."

Hearing Rias' and Sona's argument, the Serafall and Issei turn their attention to the two girls and started laughing at them.

"They really get along well don't they Ise-kun?"

"You can never be closer as friends like them Levi-chan."

"Hey Ise-kun, after we relax a little, do you want to go on a date with me?"

Issei smiles at Serafall. "Of course. Will the day after tomorrow be okay?"

"Any day that we don't have school." Serafall giggles.

With the battle over, everyone begins to relax, but, unbeknownst to them, a messenger of Hades is reporting the result of the attack to him in the Realm of the Dead.

"The attack on the Underworld was unsuccessful Hades-sama. It appears as though everyone sent has been killed or captured by Underworld authorities."

"Unacceptable. Not once, but twice did the Khaos Brigade failed to eliminate those unnecessary beings."

Hades stood up and begins walking forward to his messenger, giving off a creepy aura surrounding his body.

"If the Khaos Brigade is so incompetent, then I will take matters into my own hands, starting with the meddlesome Sekiryuutei. Once the time comes, he better watch out."

**The Hades arc should be the last arc of this fanfic with little inspiration from the remake of Clash of the Titans film. Look forward to it.**


	11. Chapter 11

After saving the Underworld from the crisis again, both the Gremory and Sitri group were met with heavy applause before heading back to the human world. Due to the popularity of the shows Oppai Dragon and Miracle Levia-tan, children came to both Serafall and Issei, asking them for their autographs.

"That reminds me, I have to go back to shooting my show soon. When it is time to get home, you all go without me." Serafall told everyone.

"Okay. See you at home Levi-chan." Issei said.

Serafall begins to pout. "Ise-kun, we are already going on a date on our next day off. Can you at least try to call me by name?"

Issei becomes hesitant. "Maybe some other time. It is not a good idea to do that in the public."

"Fine." Serafall reluctantly accepts Issei's decision.

After things calmed down, Sona notices Serafall's sudden interest in clothing as she goes through her closet to see which one suits her the best.

"Onee-sama? This is the first time I've seen you take interest in something like this."

"Ah! Sona-chan! It has been a while since I am home, but after I gather more of my clothes, I am going back to Ise-kun." Serafall makes a wink towards her younger sister.

"But still, what is with the sudden interest? You usually only where your magical girl attire."

Serafall snickered. "It's a special occasion."

"A special occasion? You aren't going to tell me?"

"Oh, this looks good." Serafall puts a white dress in her bag.

"I am going on a date with Ise-kun."

Hearing what Serafall said, Sona goes into complete shock. "WHAT? A DATE WITH ISE-KUN?"

"Yes. After the second Khaos Brigade incident, Ise-kun and I promised to go on a date on our next day off. I am so excited since I have never been on a date before."

Serafall zips up her bag and leaves. "Well, back to the human world. See you there Sona-chan."

After Serafall left, Sona regains a little bit of her composure. "I have to let Rias know about it."

The next day…

Kuroka came to the Hyoudou Residence after it was decided that she and Le Fay Pendragon would live their as semi-permanent residents. Koneko and Gasper are currently training with the former's older sister, who became worried after hearing about the second Khaos Brigade incident. Kiba and Xenovia decided to do a spar as Rias' knights while Rossweisse was give another job to do as a servant. Ophis is currently playing games with Irina, Asia, and Sylphi with Rassei on her head. However, not everyone is preoccupied in the Hyoudou Residence that day.

Issei currently waits in front of a convenience store where he and Serafall are suppose to meet.

"How long is Levi-chan expecting me to wait? Unless maybe I got here too early, but still." Issei sighs.

[At least Serafall is making progress in this relationship. How far have you gotten in your part?]

Issei becomes surprised over Ddraig's sudden appearance. "Ddraig? Where did you come from?"

[I am always here whether I like it or not. A relationship with a Maou is not something that can be achieved so easily. None of my previous hosts ever had a Maou as their partner. I have been observing your relationship with Serafall and you seemed to be lacking. You couldn't even call her by name.]

"Calling someone by name can't be taken likely. I still feel shy being with her."

[If you don't progress, your relationship won't last. I am just giving you a warning Partner. Try to make progress.]

Knowing Ddraig is right, Issei was left speechless after Ddraig cuts him off, but is still unsure how to make progress on his relationship with Serafall.

"Progress? Just what exactly am I suppose to do? It's not like Levi-chan is my girlfriend of anything."

As Issei continues to ramble in his thoughts, Serafall finall shows up. "Ise-kun! Sorry I am late!"

Issei is shocked by Serafall's sudden change in attire, which consist of a white dress and high heels, something completely out of her character. She also even let her hair down.

"Levi-chan?" Issei struggles to put words in his mouth, something that Serafall took notice of.

"Um, if you continue to stare at me like that, it is quite embarrassing." Serafall told Issei with a shy look.

"What the heck is with her? She suddenly changed from a Maou-shoujo to a maiden, but this, along with her white dress, really makes her look cute." Issei said in his thoughts.

"Sorry, but I am just so surprised. You look almost completely different from who you were before."

"I thought of becoming more ladylike towards you since it is a special day for me. I have never been on a date before so I didn't know what to do in one, but it seemed fun so I went looking around. The more I know about it, the more embarrassed I get because of the outfits as well as the activities. Do I look weird to you?"

"Not at all! You look very cute as a matter of fact!, but you don't have to try so hard Levi-chan. The most important thing in a date is for us to have fun."

"I am still quite shy on doing some of the things I saw in a magazine."

"So that's it. A date is something you plan on your own. What you saw in a magazine are just examples of those who are in a very close relationship."

"But still, I don't know what to do so can you lead?"

Serafalls' cute maiden-like tone completely blew Issei's brain out. "If it is Levi-chan, there is no way I will refuse."

"Thank you Ise-kun." Serafall immediately grabs Issei's arm and head towards town.

In an alley nearby, Sona, Rias, and Akeno are all spotted watching them with the middle releasing a menacing aura out of anger.

"That Ise. He already has me and yet he chose to go with Serafall-sama instead." Rias said while controlling her anger.

"Ufufu. I think Rias needs to calm down. It wouldn't benefit any of us if a Maou gets angry now would it." In contrast, Akeno also looks like she is having fun.

"For the time being, no action will be taken. I am going to make sure nothing happens to Onee-sama." Despite saying that, Sona shows little frustration as she watches her sister happily dragging Issei.

Their first stop was the Ghibli Museum Mitaka, where Serafall becomes very excited seeing all the anime-themed statues and displays.

"This is like heaven for anime-lovers everywhere." Serafall was especially interested in to Totoro doll shown on display outside.

"I'm a bit surprised Levi-chan. I thought you weren't interested in anything anime-related other than stuff involving magical girls."

"True, but these films are what pioneered anime to become part of Japan's pop culture, including magical girls. I have total appreciation for what came from them."

"She is really acting like a girl my age, not too young, yet less like an adult." Issei again describes Serafall in his thoughts.

"Waaah! Ponyo is so cute!" Serafall had stars in her eyes when they saw a picture of Ponyo in the hallway of the museum.

"Ise-kun, take a picture of me with that automaton statue from Castle in the Sky." Issei did as he was told and took the picture of her with the giant robot statue.

Seeing Serafall having so much fun, Issei couldn't help but smile himself. However, his own progress is what concerns him the most on his date, as he is still shy to call Serafall by her name. Seeing them laughing and having fun together, Rias becomes even angrier as Sona's frustration becomes more obvious.

"My my Sona, you said that you were following your Onee-sama to watch over her and yet you are angry for some reason. Could you be jealous of their relationship?" Akeno teases Sona.

"No such thing! I am only watching over my older sister!" Sona goes into a state of denial, as her face turns red.

"Really? You show the same reaction in the museum café when Serafall wiped Issei's face after spotting foam on his cheek. Wait a minute; this isn't about Serafall-sama isn't it? You were actually paying attention to Ise-kun." Akeno lets out a small laugh, causing Sona to blush even further.

"Hold on! I have no such attraction towards Ise-kun. Don't say things that people will misunderstand!" Sona screamed.

"SSSSSHHHHHHHHH!" The crowd said to those girls, causing one of the security guards to come to them.

"Girls, this is a museum and we expect every guest to be respectful to others so keep your voices down or I will ask you to leave."

"Sorry…" The three girls told the officer.

Before Sona could relax, Rias, who is emitting a more intense aura around her, grabbed her shoulder out of anger.

"R-Rias…?" Sona begins trembling in fear.

"Is it true what Akeno said. Did my best friend also want to take Ise away from me?"

"W-wait! This is a misunderstanding."

Before Rias can do anything, Serafall and Issei left the museum.

"That was fun. I even got a Totoro doll out of it, though I didn't expect Sona-chan, Rias-chan, and Akeno-chan to come and watch us."

"Just how long do they think we won't notice their presence?" Issei sighs knowing that his Master might kill him when he and Serafall go back home.

"So where do you want to eat lunch?" Issei asked.

"A family restaurant is fine with me. I never really go out her that often so there are a lot of things I haven't tried yet."

"Then let's try the noodle house across. I heard it is pretty popular."

"Okay." Serafall eagerly enters the restaurant with Issei following and telling her to slow down.

After getting a table and ordering their food, Serafall suddenly becomes unhappy. Issei notices Serafall's sudden change in mood.

"Levi-chan is something wrong?"

"It's nothing. Let's eat first."

Their order comes within five minutes after ordering. Meanwhile, Sona, Rias, and Akeno continue to search for the pair with no success.

"Ara? I wonder if Serafall-sama is having a secret rendezvous in a love hotel."

"Stop saying stuff about my sister doing those things!" Sona's frustration is now towards Akeno instead of Serafall and Issei.

Hearing that pushed Rias' anger to the limit as she runs on her own to find Serafall and Issei.

"This dress is so cute! Ise-kun, do you think that it will look good on me?' Serafall pointed at the purple dress behind the window of a small shop, which they went to after eating.

"Do you want me to get it for you?"

"No thanks. I prefer fun over fashion, but I would like to look inside." Serafall lets out a small laugh.

"The couple got into a traffic jam so they won't be able to make it to the photo shoot." A male voice is heard as they get inside.

"What are we suppose to do? We need a couple who would model for our promotion of the new tuxedos and wedding dresses we are ordering!" A female voice is heard.

"Looks like we are going to have to cancel the order." The photographer spots Issei and Serafall looking around.

"You two! Are you in a relationship?"

"Yes, we are currently on a date." Serafall answered almost immediately before Issei could react.

"How could you tell that to someone we don't know?"

Before Serafall could answer, the male photographer interrupts. "Great. I need you two to put on a tux and a wedding dress for our promotion of the new items."

"What? You want us to take a fake wedding photo for promotional purposes?" Issei yelled out of surprise.

"Please! The couple that was supposed to come cannot make it. If we don't have anything to promote our new items, we will have to cancel our order entirely, which will slow our business. If you do this, I will let you have any clothing you want to buy for free."

"I say we do it Ise-kun. It will help save the store and we get something for free." Serafall becomes excited yet again.

"This will create a huge misunderstanding if we do that." Issei is still unsure.

"Please. If our business slows, we will be forced to close it down and become jobless." The photographer begins to beg.

"Fine, but just one photo."

"Okay, let's go to the back." The photographer pushes both Serafall and Issei to the back of the store.

Issei is already in his tux and now waits for Serafall to finish putting on what she was given.

"Looks like the girl is ready as well. You will be surprised with how she looks." The photographer told Issei.

"What do you mean?"

"Ise-kun, I am ready!" Serafall comes out of the curtains wearing a very beautiful white wedding dress.

Issei had the same reaction as when they first met for their date. "Levi-chan in a wedding dress. Oh man my heart is racing. She really looks like an Onee-sama in that dress. Is that what she will look like when she gets married? No, I don't want to think about her getting a husband. This is just for a promotion."

"Ise-kun, you look good in a tuxedo."

"Thanks and you look beautiful in that wedding dress."

"To wear a wedding dress is kind of embarrassing, because you end up imagining what is to be the best day of your life, even though it's not real."

"Levi-chan right? I want you to grab the boy's arm as if you've just been married. Can you do that?"

"Yes." Serafall immediately grabs Issei arm and puts it on her breast as she holds on to him.

"I can feel Levi-chan's oppai on my arm. This softness, which rivals that of Akeno-san, is truly the best sensation. Thank you for this moment." Issei then had tears coming out of his eyes out of joy.

"Okay then. Hey you, stop showing a lecherous face and smile for the camera." The photographer told Issei.

"Oh, sorry!" Issei did as he was told and smiles before the camera takes the picture.

As soon as they saw the photo, Issei becomes surprised yet again as the picture really made them look like newlyweds. Serafall, in contrast, is very happy with how the picture turned out.

"Hey Ise-kun, the photo really makes us look like we just got married, doesn't it?"

"I just hope Buchou and Sona-kaichou doesn't find out about this or I will be really killed by them."

"This photo will bring good business for our store. Thank you both. Here is a copy of the photo for each of you and pick any item you want for free as promised."

Serafall immediately picks out the purple dress from the store after getting her copy of the photo.

"Is there anywhere else you want to go to?"

Serafall shows the same unhappy face again. "Can we go take a break in the park?"

"Sure. I need a break after having to help with the store's promotion."

Issei and Serafall took a seat at the park bench. Serafall hasn't smiled since then, causing Issei to become worried.

"You are making the same face like back in the restaurant. Is something bothering you?"

"It's just that when I was reflecting on the time since we became friends, I realized that I was the was pressing forward to having a relationship instead of you. Do you not like me? Is that why you barely made an attempt to get closer to me?"

Issei realizes that Serafall is pointing at his lack of progress in the relationship. "No Levi-chan, I do not dislike you. It's just that there are things I am just not ready to do."

"Now that I think about it, I was the one who asked you out and take care of you in your house. Sona-chan and everyone else called you by name and yet you did the same with some of the other girls in your house. I haven't told you this Ise-kun, but I was jealous of how much attention you give to the other girls compared to me. Rias-chan and Asia-chan were able to sleep with you and yet I can't even though I wanted to get closer. I even took a bath with you and kissed you at the sakura festival."

Serafall then spoke in a tone as if she is about to cry. "It feels like we are getting more distance with each other Ise-kun. I don't want that."

Realizing that this is what Ddraig is talking about, Issei starts feeling guilty for not progressing like he was told.

"No Levi-chan. None of this is your fault. There are a lot of things I need to improve on as well, but I couldn't, because I didn't know what to do. I am inexperienced in relationships, which is why I am afraid that I might be progressing too fast. I am such an idiot to have taken those acts for granted. It is me who should be sorry."

"I am also inexperienced with these kind of things. I have never felt as happy as when I am with you Ise-kun, that's why I am afraid of being separated from you or to know that I am not important to you. Please don't let that happen."

"I was afraid of making mistakes, which is why I try to maintain my distance, only to find out that it was the biggest mistake I ever made."

"Then tell me what am I to you. A friend or someone for you just to be with so you won't feel lonely?"

Issei hugs Serafall out of guilt. "You are and always will be my closest friend. Nothing will change that so please don't cry Sera."

Tears finally came out of Serafall's eyes. "You finally called me by my name."

"I am still too shy to call you that continuously, but I really need to progress on my part. I guess calling you by name is a start."

"It's more than good enough for me. I don't know what has gotten over me just now. Sorry you had to see that side of me." Serafall begins feeling embarrassed.

"I am sorry that I didn't understand you as much as I should have."

"Ise-kun…" Serafall puts on a tearful smile.

"To know how important I am to her, I really am a big idiot. I don't want to see her like this again. I also want to be with Sera." Issei said in his thoughts as he moves his face closer to Serafall.

Issei and Serafall's lips meet for a second time since the sakura festival. This time it is Issei that takes the offensive.

"WAAAH!" Sona, who was hiding behind a bush, tumbled over, followed by Rias and Akeno.

"Oh my. Looks like we just witnessed an important event." Akeno gives out a mischievous laugh.

"O-O-O-Onee-sama? Were you just k-kissing Ise-kun?" Sona stares at the two in shock.

"Ise, we are going to have a lot to talk about when we get home." Rias' anger is at the max as her killing intent begins to show.

"You were all spying on our date?" Before anyone respond, one of the photos they took at the store fell out of Issei's pocket, showing Issei and Serafall in their wedding outfits in front of everyone.

Sona picks up the photo. "WHAT DID YOU AND ISE-KUN DO WHILE WE WERE GONE?"

"Ise, explain this photo." Rias ordered Issei.

"Ara ara. With Ise-kun and Serafall-sama married, it looks like I can have an affair with Ise-kun as his next wife."

"Next wife? This is not something that my servant should say!"

"Hey Ise-kun, let's run while we have the chance." Serafall whispered.

It didn't take long for Serafall to get back to her excited self as she drags Issei back home. By the time Sona can take her eyes off the photo, both Serafall and Issei already disappeared while Rias and Akeno are still fighting.

The next day…

When it was found out that Issei and Serafall went out on a date, the girls continue to give issei a hard time until he spills all the answers to their question, except for Sona, who came to the Hyoudou Residence to check on her older sister. Serafall, dressed back into her magical girl outfit, walked towards Sona and turns back to her childish self, much to her sister's dismay.

"I suppose you had fun yesterday, right Onee-sama?"

"Yes. It was the best, but I did notice something when we figured that you were following us. Your face was red every time I get close to Ise-kun, especially when you saw our fake wedding photo used for a promotion. Let me guess, Sona-chan likes Ise-kun, right?"

Serafall lets out a small laugh, while Sona finds herself unable to respond, as her face turns red.

**Here is a new chapter. This is more focused on a little character development and Issei and Serafall's relationship. This chapter was modeled by Issei's date with Akeno in volume 7 and the wedding scene was inspired by an episode of Nogizaka Haruka no Himitsu. I have never been to the Ghibli Museum so i tried to keep the content to a minimal. It may feel rushed, but hope you all enjoyed the chapter nonetheless.**


	12. Chapter 12

After Serafall guessed that Sona liked Issei, her younger sister finds herself unable to respond out of shock. Her face turns red as a result.

After a few more seconds, Sona still struggles to form words in her mouth. "O-O-O-ONEE-SAMA! WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?"

"Come on. It's written all over your face." Serafall laughs, much to Sona's dismay.

"Don't just blurt something out like this. There is no way that it could happen." Sona goes into a state of denial, which only causes Serafall to tease her more.

"Oh really? Hey Ise-kun! Come here for a bit." Serafall grabs Issei by the hand, getting him out of trouble with the other girls for the moment.

"Hey Sera, what are you doing all of a sudden?"

"I just need to prove something to Sona-chan." Serafall kisses Issei on the cheek in front of Sona, surprising both of them.

Issei immediately pulls his face away out of embarrassment. "W-Why did you do that in front of Sona-kaichou?"

Sona becomes flustered immediately pulls Serafall away from Issei. "Why are you kissing Ise-kun all of a sudden?"

"You see that? I knew you like Ise-kun or you wouldn't have mind me kissing him."

"No Onee-sama. You are a Maou and it is my responsibility as your sister to prevent you or anyone else from doing indecent actions."

"So kissing Ise-kun is considered an indecent action? Then that makes your act indecent when you spied on our date." Serafall makes a mischievous smile.

Knowing that she lost the battle, Sona sighs in defeat. "Sorry, Onee-sama."

"So are you going to tell him that you love him?"

"That is an entirely different matter!" Sona again goes into a state of denial.

"Hehehe, whatever you say Sona-chan." Serafall walks away, leaving Sona embarrassed and slightly irritated.

"So you two are going to ignore what I want to say?" The Sitri sisters did just that almost as if Issei wasn't here even though he was dragged by Serafall.

"Geez." After Sona relaxes, her shoulder was grabbed by none other than her best friend, Rias.

When Sona looks behind her, Rias is giving off a creepy smile with red aura surrounding her. "How many times do I have to teach you this lesson Sona?"

"Wait Rias! This isn't my fault!" As Rias and the other girls prepare to punish Sona, the scene switches to the front of Issei's house where a scream was heard from those passing by.

With everyone in the Hyoudou Residence getting back to their normal lives, there is a little disarray in the Underworld Council as a result of the recent attack by the Khaos Brigade.

"It appears that despite losing most of their leaders, the Khaos Brigade is still proven to be a big threat as shown when they are able to control a God to do their bidding." Sirzechs claimed as the other Underworld representatives continue the discussion.

"The Underworld still hasn't fully recovered from Khaos Brigade's last attack. It shows how far these terrorists would go to have their demands met."

"Hades is the brains behind the Khaos Brigade's recent attacks, but at the same time, we can't make him our enemy as his powers surpassed that of the Seraphs, the leaders of Grigori, and the Maous. Only you, Sirzechs, and Ajuka Beelzebub have enough power to stop him."

"Using the Power of Destruction like that will cause it to go out of control and destroy everything around me. I would prefer not to use it if I can help it. The best we can do is to monitor Hades' activities. For now, the Khaos Brigade shouldn't have enough strength to launch another attack of this caliber."

"That is what we thought when we were able to thwart the Khaos Brigade's last attack. What makes you so sure that they will stay down longer this time?"

"I know because Hades doesn't take failure like this multiple times. Sooner or later, he would consider the Khaos Brigade too incompetent for his goals and will take a large amount of time to create other methods like last time. He doesn't care how long it takes as long as his goals can be met. For now, all we can do is prepare for it."

"Then it looks like we will need to focus more on our defenses than to try to attack the Khaos Brigade's defenses."

"We will extend the meeting to tomorrow to discuss options for the idea. In the meantime, we will contact the leaders of the other factions." The last of the representatives left, leaving only Sirzechs in the room.

Grayfia approaches him from behind. "You know with the possibility of Hades' involvement, the situation can't be controlled just by you and since Ajuka Beelzebub is often unavailable."

"I know. Something will be done, but I need some time to be given. Until then, I will take a look at some of the options for the defense system of the Underworld and pick which ones to consider for tomorrow's meeting. That has to be done now." Sirzechs then left the room.

The next day…

Issei was asleep in his bed with Rias and Asia by his side as usual until he felt something soft on top of him underneath the blanket.

"Huh? Why does my body feel a little heavier all of a sudden?" Issei lifts his blanket only to see Serafall sleeping on top of him.

"Ise-kun…" Serafall said in her sleep.

"What? Again?" Issei still does not know how to react to Serafall sleeping on his bed since it is only the second time she has done that.

Serafall begins to turn a little on top of Issei's body, allowing him to feel her breasts.

"The breast of a Maou! No matter how many times I feel it, the soft sensation of her oppai on my body is never tiring. I, Hyoudou Issei, thank you for this moment yet again." Issei rambles in his thoughts as he indulges on having Serafall's breast pressing on his chest.

"Ara? Ise-kun, good morning."

"Good morning Sera." Before Issei can ask Serafall about the situation, she kisses him on the lips.

Rias wakes up as they were kissing and did not like the sight of the situation. "S-S-S-Serafall-sama? Mou! First you crept into Ise's bed again and now you are kissing him? I already told you that Ise-kun is mine and I won't let anyone else have him, even if you are a Maou!"

Rias takes one look at Issei before grabbing and hugging his head. "There is no way I will let you have him."

"Buchou! I am so touched that you cared about your servant this much! I am truly blessed!" Issei said in his thoughts.

"Too slow Rias-chan." Serafall grabs Issei's head from Rias and pushes him onto her breasts.

As Issei enjoys himself, the girls end up arguing, even though Rias is on the losing side since she is more afraid, as she is facing a Maou.

"Jeez Rias-chan, you are so selfish. Dragons like Ise-kun are known to form polygamies you know? Why can we just share him so we can all be happy?"

"No, because if Ise gets involved with other girls, he will have less time to spend with me!"

"You and the other girls. Sorry Rias-chan, but in order for everyone to be happy, we will share Ise-kun."

Issei becomes concerned over the situation. "Don't I get a say in this?"

"NO!" Both Serafall and Rias yelled simultaneously.

"Hau! At this rate, I will never get any time with Ise-san! I won't lose!" Asia suddenly appears from behind and grabs him.

Issei was caught off-guard by Asia, not knowing how to react. "Asia? Since when were you awake?"

"It can't be helped if it's Asia-chan, but Ise-kun and I are closer than when he is with you."

"Not true! I have been with Ise since the first time he knew about Devils! There is no way you could have closer relations with someone you only knew for a few months!"

"Really Rias-chan? Did he ever call you by name instead of Buchou? He already started calling me by my name during our date."

"What? Ise is this true?"

Unable to lie to his master, Issei puts his head down. "Yes."

"Mou! Ise you are horrible!" Rias, with teary eyes, yelled in a cute tone.

Meanwhile in the Sitri Household…

"I couldn't get any sleep at all last night, because of yesterday." Sona sits up from her bed with messy hair and sleepy eyes.

"Why does Onee-sama keep saying I like Ise-kun?"

Sona then has a flashback of Serafall's kiss on Issei's cheek and her face becomes red immediately.

"What? If that is true, then why does it bother me so much to see Onee-sama getting close to him? Could I really?"

Sona shakes her head and begins talking to herself. "No. I am sure all of this will wear off eventually. At least I hope it would."

When Sona appears in the Student Council's room, every member of her peerage took notice of her tired appearance.

"Kaichou, are you okay?" Her Queen, Tsubaki Shinra, approaches her first.

"I am fine. It was just a bit hard for me to sleep last night." Sona rubs her eyes.

"Did something happen last night Kaichou? You are usually never like this due to work." Saji was next to be concerned.

"Sona-chan is confused about her own feelings last night." Serafall suddenly shows up behind Sona, much to the surprise of everyone else in the room.

"Onee-sama? Always doing things like this when I am unaware. Aren't you supposed to do your job as the teacher's assistance?"

"I have some time before I go so I decided to check up on how So-tan is doing." Serafall giggled.

"Serafall-sama, what exactly are you talking about?" Tsubaki asked.

"That is something that Sona-chan will have to reveal on her own if you want to know. For now, I need to talk to Sona-chan about something." Serafall grabs Sona by the arm and drags her out of the room before closing the door.

"Alright, what is this about Onee-sama?"

"I knew you couldn't stop thinking about Ise-kun. The reason you couldn't sleep too well last night was because you were thinking about my act towards Ise-kun didn't you?" Serafall teased.

"It's because of your indecent actions towards him is why I couldn't sleep last night. Seriously, why did you do that? You were much different before you moved to Ise-kun's house."

"Maybe because of everything that has happened since I moved to Ise-kun's house, I am starting to finally see things in a different view that I have never thought I would see. For the first time, I finally knew what love really feels like. You also taught me what is like and yet you don't feel it yourself."

"Why are you turning towards me?"

"Because you are doing something similar to what I did back during the sakura festival. I did not know my own feelings for Ise-kun back then until you encouraged me to go back to him. I can tell you are feeling the same and yet unlike me you are denying it."

"For the last time, Ise-kun isn't my type! Stop embarrassing me all the time!" Sona becomes visibly frustrated.

"If you don't want me to continue bothering you about it then be more honest. You will never be able to make progress if you continue to push back your feelings. If you don't really care about Ise-kun, then it shouldn't bother you that Ise-kun and I are close and yet you reacted when I kiss him. Don't be afraid to speak out your true feelings or else it will continue to bother you whether I am here or not."

Hearing Serafall's honest words, Sona gives a genius smile towards her older sister. "You are right Onee-sama. I really need to learn how to deal with these feelings or they will continue to bother me."

"Great! Let's start by practicing your confession. Pretend I am Ise-kun."

Sona's face becomes red yet again. "What? Onee-sama, think about the time and place for doing such a thing!"

"Don't worry. I cast a spell so that no one, but Devils, could hear us or see us doing it. Come on, let your feeling's out so they won't continue to bother you."

"F-fine. Ise-kun, I…I…"

Before Sona was able to say it, Ise-kun suddenly shows up behind Sona. "Huh? Sona-kaichou? Sera? What are you two doing here?"

"I-ISE-KUN? WAAH!" Sona immediately panics and heads back inside of the Student Council's room out of sheer embarrassment.

"Geez. Sona-chan will never make progress if she continues to act like this."

"What's wrong with Sona-kaichou?"

"Nothing. It is something that Sona-chan will have to handle herself. See you in class Ise-kun. Hehehe." Serafall gives a small laugh and heads to class.

The sight of Sona acting out of character caused Issei to feel concerned. "Sona-kaichou is not acting like herself today. I wonder what is going on?"

"Hey Ise, what is with that worried look in your face?" Matsuda shows up behind Issei.

"Are you worried what would happen if you peek into the girls' locker room again? We have done it a dozen times before and only you get beat up." Matsuda comes in.

"Only because you guys abandoned me! Also if you didn't keep blocking the way, I would have at least seen some of their Oppai before I get beat up!"

"Don't worry about it Ise. Look! I found an extremely rare stash in a store last night. Why don't we watch it in my house?" Matsuda takes out a collection of porn DVDs.

"Are you serious? Those DVDs are very rare! Yes, I will watch it!"

Before Issei could leave with his friends, Sylphi suddenly shows up and pulls him by the ear.

"You already have tons of girls living in your house, including me, as well as your own collection. No more porn for you today."

"What? Seriously?"

"…Anymore more perverted items are forbidden. Perverted Ise-senpai." Koneko told Issei while walking next to Sylphi.

"The girls in my house are really strict. Ow! OW!" Sylphi continues to pull Issei's ear as he leaves his two friends.

"WHY IS ISE SO LUCKY TO HAVE SO MANY GIRLS LIVING IN HIS HOUSE?" Matsuda starts shedding tears out of frustration.

"Don't worry Matsuda. We will find the source of Ise's flags and take it away from him. We will have girls of our own soon enough!" Motohama yelled.

"Disgusting."

"How horrible to be in the same class as them."

Murayama and Katase said as they passed by both of them in the hallway.

After school ended, Issei and the girls relaxes in the underground pool due to the scorching heat outside when they were in school.

"Finally. A chance to cool of after surviving through the heat wave." Sylphi wears a white two-piece swimsuit as she head towards the diving board and making a splash after jumping.

"Hey Irina!" Xenovia calls Irina out.

Irina turns around and gets water splashed into her face. Xenovia laughs after seeing her reaction.

"Oh yeah?" Irina splashes water back at Xenovia and soon enough, Xenovia and Irina's fun at the pool turns into a splash battle.

"Please don't fight!" Asia yells from the side.

"Ahhh… So nice to see most of the girls in swimsuits." Issei puts on a lecherous face, causing Koneko, who is sitting on his lap, to pinch his thigh.

"…Ecchi thoughts are forbidden." Koneko reminded Issei yet again.

After Koneko lets go, Issei can feel something soft on his back. "Ara ara. It's nice for Ise-kun to get along well with others, but it is making me feel left out. I hope you don't mind if I continue to do this."

"Yes! Yes! This feeling is the best!" Issei shows a lecherous face again as Akeno's breasts rubs his back, much to Koneko's dismay.

"Ouch!" Koneko pinches Issei on his thigh again.

"Seriously, break it up. Both of you stop fighting!" Ravel, in her swimsuit, enters the pool and helps Asia separate Xenovia and Irina.

"You two are so funny." Serafall, watching Xenovia and irina from the other side of the pool, laughs at the predicament.

After thirty minutes pass, the phone begins to ring. Issei picks up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ise-kun." Sona's voice is heard.

Issei becomes surprised. "Sona-kaichou? Why are you calling me all of a sudden?"

"I would like to talk to you. Is it okay if we meet at the park?"

"It's little late. Why don't you talk at my house?"

"I don't want anyone else to listen to our conversation. This is more of a personal matter. Can you come a bit later?"

"Okay. I will see you there Sona-kaichou."

"See you later." Issei hangs up the phone after Sona said goodbye.

"I wonder what does Sona-kaichou want to talk to me about?" Issei becomes curious and concerned at the same time after remembering Sona's behavior at school.

When Issei arrived to the park, it was already getting dark. Sona is found sitting on a nearby bench still wearing her school uniform as she was just done with work as the Student Council President.

Issei sits next to her. "You went directly from school due to work, right?"

"It's always busy being the President of the Student Council. I just arrived here no less than five minutes ago."

"I see. So what did you want to talk about?"

"My sister and I had an argument yesterday. I am particularly concerned about your relationship with Onee-sama."

"Akeno-san told me that you were somewhat protective of her. It's not a bad feeling to have since it shows that you care about Sera."

"Onee-sama told me to be more honest with my feelings or else it will continue to bother me. I decided that I am going to let it all out. The argument was specifically about you rather than each other."

"Why me? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, its not you. Onee-sama was mainly against me for not being completely honest with you. Do you remember the time when I panicked after you suddenly appeared?"

"Yes, I was afraid that I made you mad for something that happened yesterday, even though I have no idea what it is."

"You truly are dense Ise-kun, but more than that, you are brave, hard-working, strong, and caring, especially towards my sister. Those are the things I truly like about you Ise-kun."

"It's kind of embarrassing hearing that from the Student Council President." Issei scratches his cheek.

"I am a little embarrassed as well, but like I said before, I want to let it all out rather than keeping it inside of me."

"Seriously?"

Sona's cheeks turn a bit red. "Listen Ise-kun I had always admired you for those traits just as much or maybe even more than your accomplishments. The truth is I…"

Sona's face turns fully red as she struggles with putting the right words in her mouth. However, before she can do that, a small magical service appears in front of her with Grayfia coming out of it.

"Grayfia-san!" Issei panicked a little.

"I am sorry for bothering you two, but I am afraid that both of you need to know about the current situation in the Underworld."

As Serafall relaxes in the Hyoudou Residence, Sirzechs suddenly appears from a magical circle formed in the living room.

Serafall becomes excited. "Sirzechs-chan! It has been a while since I have seen last seen you! What are you doing here all of a sudden?"

"Serafall, I am sorry about doing this, but due to the recent attack, the Underworld Council is in a bit of disarray. I am afraid I will have to ask you to move back to the Underworld." Sirzechs told Serafall while showing regret.

In the Realm of the Dead…

"Seems like the leaders of the three factions are on the move again. It looks like I will have to make my move sooner than expected." Two Grim Reapers open the door as Hades leaves his throne room.

**Another chapter finally finished. This time more character development was given to Sona. The pool scene was modeled by the 15th volume of the light novel and my High School Dxd one-shot, The Feelings of a Rival, with a few original ideas mixed into it. Look forward to the next chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

"What? I have to go?"

Serafall becomes extremely displeased over having to leave the Hyoudou Residence at the request of Sirzechs due to the possibility of Hades' involvement.

"I never plan to separate you, but with Hades getting more involved with the Khaos Brigade, we can't take chances. We are calling on everyone to help."

"But I don't want to leave yet! To be separated from the ones you love is the worst for me!" Serafall begins to throw a small tantrum.

"Listen to me Serafall, we actually have Intel that Hades might target Ise-kun. It will probably be even worse if he and his loved ones are killed, right?"

Everyone in the house watches Serafall and Sirzechs conversation with concern.

"Take a look at the people around you. You loved being with them all the time. If Hades gets out, this peaceful life you've had with them will end."

Seeing all of her friends' concerned faces, Serafall shakes her head as if she can't make a decision.

"If we can stop Hades, can I go back to them?"

"There would be no reason to take you away if we weren't under threat. After we are done with Hades, you can live your life back here. It is our duty as Maous."

"I understand, but can I at least say goodbye to Ise-kun?"

"I will allow that. Just come back to the Underworld soon." Sirzechs then disappears using a magic circle.

Just before Serafall reluctantly steps out of the house, Rias stops her for a brief moment. "Rias-chan?"

"Serafall-sama, once you are done there, you will always be welcomed back here. We will also help deal with Hades in our own way."

Although touched by Rias' words, Serafall refused the offer. "I don't want to put you or anyone else in danger, especially Ise-kun. I don't want to see my friends die Rias-chan."

"We are family so we stick together. We may not be as powerful as you, but we are experienced in dealing with dangers. Let us help you."

Everyone else eager to assist after hearing Rias' words, but Serafall is unable to respond to Rias as she turns and walks away.

"I have to find Ise-kun." Serafall then activates a magic circle outside of the house and disappears, leaving Rias and the others on their own.

Meanwhile in the park…

"You are saying that Sera has to leave?" Issei is also displeased to hear that his closest friend has to move back to the Underworld.

"I am sure I have explained the circumstances earlier Ise-san. There is no doubt that Hades was a bit more involved with second Khaos Brigade Incident. This is not something that can be ignored as the three factions are coming together. This is how serious the situation is."

Issei then turns to Sona. "What do you think about this?"

"I don't like this anymore than you do Ise-kun, but Grayfia-sama has a point. My sister is a Maou and as one, it is also her responsibility to look after the Underworld. If the crisis is that big, they would need everyone available."

"It's not like we are permanently separating you from Serafall-sama, Ise-kun, but assistance is desperately needed." Grayfia told Issei.

"I understand. Is there anything me and Sona-kaichou could do to assist?"

"It's too risky to get involved Ise-kun. We just found out that you maybe Hades' first target. We can't risk losing you. That is another reason why everyone is gathering."

"We can't just sit here and do nothing!" Issei protested.

"All of you have done quite enough to assist us in fighting the Khaos Brigade. Let us handle it this time. After all, your death nearly had a permanent impact on everyone that knows you Ise-kun. We want you to stay alive this time."

"But Grayfia-san!" Before Issei could say anymore, Sona stops him.

"It's okay Ise-kun. We aren't making the situation any better by arguing. Let them do what they need to do."

Issei looks at Grayfia briefly before putting his head down. "I understand."

"Serafall-sama leaves first thing in the morning. If you have any goodbyes to say to her, I suggest you say it now." Grayfia then disappears.

"Ise-kun…" Sona attempts to comfort Issei.

"I've got to find Sera." Just as Issei gets up from the bench, Serafall appears from behind one of the trees.

"No need Ise-kun. I heard everything between you and Grayfia-chan." Serafall said.

"I guess that is to be expected. You are still a Maou after all even though you temporarily left your job as one Onee-sama."

"I just came here to tell Ise-kun that I am going to leave first thing in the morning."

"Let me come with you Sera! It will be trouble if Hades comes out and I am not there!"

"You can't come with me Ise-kun. If I let you we are only giving what Hades want. I am sure that you already heard from Grayfia-chan that you are Hades' first target. You maybe able to defeat Hades eventually, but not the way you are now. With the three factions teaming up, I am sure we have a chance."

"But there is no way to tell whether you will make it back out alive!" Issei tries to talk her out of it.

"You have done the same when you fought the Khaos Brigade and nearly had your soul perished. Why do you do what you don't want others to do?"

"Because it is my job to protect them. My goal is to become the ultimate pawn to protect not just Buchou, but all of my loved ones. I don't want to lose you either which is why I have to go."

Knowing that Issei won't back down so easily, Serafall embraces him to calm him. "Just don't. I've heard how Rias-chan and everyone else got depressed when they thought you are dead. Don't make me feel that pain. I am going once the sun rises, just let me have one more moment with you before I go."

Seeing how much Serafall cares for him, Issei could do nothing, but embrace her back. Sona puts her hand on Issei's shoulder. Issei knew that Sona is asking him to let her go without needing to say anything.

"I see that there is no stopping you now. I should have realized earlier that I only wanted come for selfish reasons. I am sorry."

After returning to the Hyoudou Residence, Issei gets ready for bed with Rias and Asia waiting for him. Within half an hour, a certain figure approaches Issei's room. When she got on top of his bed, Issei saw that it was none other than Serafall who is climbing on top of him.

Rias takes notice of this, but lets Serafall do what she wants. "It looks like it really might be the last time you get to be with Ise. I am usually against this, but I saw how depressed Ise was when he got back so I will tolerate it."

Serafall begins to cry. "I don't know if I am going to come back. That's why I want to be with Ise-kun before I leave."

Unable to do anything for Serafall once she leaves, Issei felt that he could only embrace and comfort her.

"Please don't say you are not coming back. I want to believe that you will come back alive Sera. Plus, the three factions are with you. There is still a chance."

"At the same time, there are chances of death as well for all of us. Hades is not an opponent that you could take lightly."

"This isn't the first time a God has been fought by us Devils. If I can beat Quetzalcoatl, then I know you can fight back against Hades with the help you are receiving from others. Be strong."

Issei's ability of being only able to comfort sudden suddenly changed to words of encouragement. Seeing that Issei now believes in her, Serafall's determination rose up a little.

"You are right Ise-kun. Seeing you being able to defeat a God at your state with only assistance coming from Sona-chan's Pawn was very surprising, but it shows that even Gods have limits. Please continue to believe in me. That way, I can believe that all of us together can beat Hades."

"I promise you that I will always believe in you. Just come back home safely."

Asia, touched by Issei's words of encouragement, also joins in. "Serafall-sama, whenever you are ready to come back, there is always room for you in this house."

"I am always reluctant to say this Serafall-sama, but you are part of the family now. I know that you will find a way so come back once you are done." Rias offers her own words of encouragement.

Serafall, touched by everyone's words, cries again. "Everyone…thank you."

The three then proceed to spend the night together. Serafall left the house as the sun rises just as she said, but promises to come back after her mission is over. Issei was the first to wake up. Seeing that Serafall is gone from his bed, he proceeds to her room. With most of the stuff gone, Issei starts to feel lonely.

"So she is gone. It has only been months since she started living here and yet easily becomes part of the family." Issei said to himself.

Issei sits on her bed and notices that Serafall left her Totoro doll on the corner. After taking a good look at the doll, Issei notices that there is a letter on the back of it.

"Hello Ise-kun, the several months I have stayed in your house were the most fun I ever had in my life. However, there is actually more to it than that. The time we spent together was also one of the most important parts of my life. I hid many things I wanted to do from you, Sona-chan, and everyone else when I first came here such as to gain knowledge on how to live a life outside of my work, what it is like to have fun with the people you are close, and so on. Not only did I get to do all of this, but a lot more good things have happened and it is all thanks to you Ise-kun…"

"Sera…" Issei said in the middle of reading the note.

"I was able to get along with Sona-chan because of you and to be able to live freely after working nonstop. I know that there is more so I am not going to bother to list them all. All of the desires I had as a Maou have all been fulfilled and I thank you for that. Once I come back, please let me stay with you forever. There is one last thing I have always wanted to say to you, but I never had the courage until now. I love you, Ise-kun. Goodbye."

"I wish I could have said the same to you before you left Sera."

Not wanting to dwell on the situation, Issei leaves Serafall's room to get ready for school. Once Issei arrives to class, the teacher stood in front of his desk as if he was about to announce something.

"I am afraid to say that Levi-sensei won't be working in the school anymore due to personal matters, which is sad since she was able to keep this class alive and cheery. Anyway, none of us know if she will ever return, but hope that she does comeback. Class will resume as planned."

Everybody becomes appalled over the teacher's announcement with the boys being the most affected. Some are seen with tears coming out of their eyes.

"What? Why did Levi-sensei have to leave all of a sudden?"

"She was the best! We are all going to miss you Levi-sensei!"

Those things are what all the boys are yelling out. Issei notices something about the class.

"It seems as though Sera never erased the memories of her from the other students. She must really like the school to allow people to remember her."

As Issei continues speaking in his thoughts, Matsuda and Motohama angrily approaches him while shedding tears.

"ISE! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER THAT MADE HER WANT TO LEAVE?" Matsuda yelled.

"Wait! Why am I the one getting the blame from you guys?" Issei fights back.

"YOU ARE THE ONE LIVING WITH HER! WHO ELSE IS THERE TO BLAME?" Motohama also yelled.

"It's not like I wanted her to leave as well! She is no longer living with me either! She was called to do something important! Like everyone else, I also miss her very much! Not a second passed by where I don't think about her after she left."

Issei also starts crying not out of losing a teacher that is good to her students like everyone else, but out of losing an important person in his life. Asia, Irina, and Xenovia, who had been keeping an eye on Issei, also looked at him with sad faces, knowing how much Serafall meant to him.

All of the Occult Research Club members have gathered in the old schoolhouse, where others try to comfort Issei out of his depression, but only resulted in little success.

"Ise-san has been like this the entire period of class. For Serafall-sama to leave so suddenly, it must have taken a huge toll on him." Asia informs Rias.

"I also feel bad about letting Serafall-sama leave, but I also understand that Maous are also responsible for the safety of the Underworld. Ise understands this as well, but you just can't help but feel sad and worried since every leader is risking their lives to stop Hades from getting to him."

"I don't think that anything can be done for Ise-kun at this moment so we will let him be for today." Akeno also understands Issei's sadness.

Like the Church trio, Koneko also feels guilty, as she is not able to comfort Issei with her usual habit of sitting on his lap.

"…Ise-senpai." Koneko said out of worry.

Not wanting to hear anymore about himself and what caused his depression, Issei left the old schoolhouse.

"I just want to be alone now." Issei said as he left.

As the rest of Rias' Peerage do their jobs as Devils, Issei has not received any request from his clients as word spread that Serafall left the Hyoudou Residence and as a result, they allow Issei the day off to give him time to get over his depression.

"It really feels lonely with Serafall gone." Issei said while lying down on his bed.

Issei soon fell asleep after half an hour of lying in bed. When he wakes up, he saw the purple sky similar to that of the Underworld, but when he saw what was in front of him, it was the ruins of Satan's capital city, Lilith. Many of the plants and buildings are in flames. As he walks towards the destroyed city, he steps on something soft. When Issei realized it was a dead body of a Fallen Angel he was stepping on, he immediately panicked and step off of it.

"What happened to the Underworld?"

As Issei looks on in fear, an old newspaper flew to his face. Issei reads the news headline alerting that Hades and his Grim Reapers have taken over the Underworld. Seeing that this paper is out of date, Issei rushes into Lilith to see if there are any survivors in the ruins.

"Please let there be somebody."

After Issei reaches the center of Lilith, he sees a body of familiar shape. Issei immediately recognized the body and rushes towards it.

"Sera! Oh no! Please don't die! Please don't die!"

After Issei reaches Serafall's body, which was lying face down and bloodied, he turns her over, only to see her lifeless eyes. Issei also felt that there was no pulse in her left arm. Realizing that she was dead, Issei screams at the top of his lungs out of grief.

"SERAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

When Issei opens his eyes again, he saw that he is still in his room, feeling relieved that it was only a nightmare. However, when he turns, he saw an old man with a well-built body standing in front of him.

"WHA? WHO ARE YOU? WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?" Issei panicked.

"I see that you have finally awakened from your nightmare. Sorry to startle you like that Sekiryuutei. I am Poseidon, God of the Sea."

"Poseidon-sama? What exactly is the God of the Sea doing in my room?"

"I came to warn you about my brother, Hades. That dream you had is not just a nightmare, but the possibility of the future."

"The future? Wait! Are you telling me that Sera is going to die? She has the Three Factions to help her!"

"You already saw in that vision of yours that it won't work. What Hades has in his plans will be out of their expectations. This will make them vulnerable to attack. He knows that the only people who can fight him will have to sacrifice everyone around them in order to kill him. Hades will no doubt exploit that weakness."

"Then I have to go to warn them!" Issei immediately gets up to leave, but Poseidon stops him.

"Hades will come before you and everyone else here will be able to warn them. Fighting my brother is unavoidable if you want to save the Underworld, but in the state you are in, you don't stand a chance."

"Then what am I suppose to do? If I battle now, the Underworld gets destroyed! If I stay here, the same thing will happen!"

"That is why I am here. Allow me to take you to someone who can help you deal with my brother."

"What about Buchou and the others?"

"If they know, they would try to put themselves in danger. It is best for you to come with me alone first if you really need to warn them."

Issei took a few seconds to think. "Very well. If it can help me defeat Hades, I will go."

"Then let's go to Mount Olympus." Poseidon and Issei are then teleported away.

When Issei opens his eyes, he sees a huge palace on top of a very tall mountain. He became astounded as a result as the palace surpassed any of the mansions he has been to in the Underworld in sheer size.

"You are very lucky Sekiryuutei. Its not very often that someone within the Three Factions get to visit our home. Even those in the highest order would be lucky to visit." Poseidon told Issei.

"I can see why." Issei is still astounded.

When they entered the palace, Issei would soon found himself in the presence of Zeus, the leader of the Gods of Olympus.

"My brother. I have brought the Sekiryuutei as you've requested." Poseidon told Zeus.

"Excellent work Poseidon. Sekiryuutei, I suppose you know why you are here correct?"

"Yes. To find a way to stop Hades' ambition."

"Indeed. My brother really doesn't know when to give up. I wish that he would just to his job like everyone else. Its already obvious that this is not the case as my brothers hatred for Devils and Fallen Angels motivates him to get involved in their affairs rather than keeping an eye in the Realm of the Dead at times. But for him to get directly involved has already pushed his own boundaries despite his status of a God. We called the you here, because you are one of my brother's targets."

"So are you going to help me stop him?"

"I am afraid that me and Poseidon are in no position to leave Olympus."

"What? Then are you going to give me your Thunder Lance to help me fight him?"

"I cannot do that either. Hades is the God of the Realm of the Dead. Should he die, that Realm will become unstable, which can lead to extinction of all the inhabitants there."

"If I cannot kill him then what should I do to stop him? Even at my strongest, I am nowhere close to matching Hades since I still haven't mastered my Sacred Gear."

"I am well aware of that. It is for that reason that I will give you this sword." Zeus hands Issei a small sword.

"I put a little of my own power within it. If you are able to hit Hades with it, he will be weakened and sealed back to the Realm of the Dead. In order to awaken it, you have to put all of your own power into the sword."

"This much I understand." Issei replies.

"Both me and Poseidon are counting on you to stop our brother from his ambition. Save the Underworld and its people."

"I will." Issei stored the sword inside the Boosted Gear before teleporting back to his home.

Afterwards, Issei told everyone about his visit to Mount Olympus and how Hades will be able to break through the defense of the Three Factions. Rias immediately leads her peerage back to the Underworld to warn the leaders. After everyone left, Issei was the only one still in the house. Just before stepping onto the magic circle, Sona shows up in the house at the last minute through her own magic circle.

"I knew you were up to something like this Ise-kun."

"I don't plan on taking you with me Kaichou. I was entrusted with a weapon to stop Hades and I plan to do what I promised. If you came, it will only put more people in danger."

"Make sure to bring my sister back as well after you are done."

"Of course." Issei looks at Sona, who gave a look as though she still wants to say something.

"If there is anything you have to say before I leave then say it. Everyone is waiting for me."

Sona's face turns slightly red, but approaches Issei as if she wants to whisper something to him, even though nobody is there. To Issei's surprise, Sona moves her face closer to Issei's until their lips touch, giving Sona her first kiss.

"Kaichou?" Issei became embarrassed almost immediately.

"Please stop Hades and protect Onee-sama. If you do that then I will try my best to be your next wife."

"NEXT WIFE?" Issei goes into a state of shock.

"I don't want to explain it yet. Just go!"

Sona, whose face is just as red as Issei's, pushes him onto the magic circle and disappears just as he was about to lose his balance.

"Good luck Ise-kun." Sona smiles before leaving the house.

**We are near the end of the final arc, though the next might not be the last chapter. ****The sword was inspired by the Clash of the Titans remake. **As for the guest review that stated that Issei calls Rias by her name in the recent novels, this is more of an alternative universe where Rias is still in love with Issei, but is not his girlfriend as she is not the main female character. I know that some of you think I am missing a few characters, but I am not good at fitting them all into one story so I hope that can be tolerated. Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter and I still have a little more ideas for the future ones, but how it will be sorted is still in planning. 


End file.
